Lost Voice
by CosmicHorse
Summary: Pepper wants kids but Tony's doesn't want little kids running around. As a compromise, Pepper adopts a girl about to be rotated out of the system. Her name is Lithia; she doesn't speak and is incredibly shy but is brilliant. However, she is hiding a secret that can help or hinder the Avengers. Pre-Avengers to Post but Pre-Iron Man 3 (since I haven't seen IM3). Eventual Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

Lost Voice

Start: 6/20/2013 Finish: 9/4/2013

Summary: Pepper wants kids but Tony's not too keen about having little kids running around. As a compromise, Pepper adopts a girl about to be rotated out of the system. Her name is Lithia; she doesn't speak and is incredibly shy but is brilliant, even out smarting Tony every once in a while. However, she is hiding a secret that can help or hinder the Avengers. Pre-Avengers to Post but Pre-Iron Man 3 (since I haven't seen IM3). Eventual Loki/OC

It's a classic tale: the quiet high school girl and the bad boy. The two meet, and slowly something starts to happen. Only the girl holds hidden power, while the "boy" is an ex-demigod once bent on world conquest. Throw in an overprotective rich dad with an army of robot suits and some very interesting friends — 2 assassins, a demigod, a WWII solider, and a big, green rage monster — and you have more drama and chaos than a budding romance could ever need.

Chapter 1 ~ First Encounters (6)

All New – Jeanette Beidermann

Pepper entered the house, a few files in her arms and talking fast on the phone. Stepping off the front step, she shut her phone and called for Tony. The man appeared. "What?" He asked, working on some sort of invention.

"We need to go over these files. I have an appointment with the orphanage director in the morning and we have yet to pick a child out." Pepper said, setting the files on a table for Tony to open.

Tony groaned and flipped open the first file. "Why are we doing this again?" he asked, skimming the file.

"Because I want kids and you don't like little kids." Pepper explained, "I've narrowed it down to these two. That one is a 14-year-old boy. He's fairly new to the system but his Aunt filing for custody. The other is a 17-year-old girl. She came to the orphanage as a baby and has bounced around the foster care program ever since."

Tony closed the boy's file and opened the girls. He read this one in a greater depth. Her name was Lithia Kaylyn Embry; light chestnut hair; hazel eyes. She didn't talk, had surprisingly good grades while she had been in school, and all of her previous foster parents had adored her but had returned her to the orphanage for untold reasons. Tapping the rather thick paper file, Tony said, "Her."

Pepper rolled her eyes slightly but nodded. Tomorrow, Pepper would adopt a daughter.

XXXX

Lithia had been summoned to the director's office later in the day. She cautiously entered the office. She knew that her birthday was in just a few weeks and was dreading being aged out of the system. "Ah Lithia, come in." the director said as she cracked the door open.

Entering sheepishly, she saw a rather pretty woman sitting in a chair. She smiled happily at Lithia but the girl quickly cast her hazel eyes to the floor. She stood near the door. "Lithia, Ms. Potts has just finalized the adoption process." The director said, making Lithia look up slightly. "What I mean to say is that she is now your legal guardian. You are you go gather your things and go with her at once."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Lithia was running headlong to her shared room. She only had a few things and they all easily fit in her old suit case. She packed her clothing as well as a well-worn book of Norse mythology and a relatively new book on advanced thermodynamic theory. The last thing Lithia packed was an old, tattered blanket. It had been the thing that the blanket the orphanage had found her in. Zipping the suitcase closed, she walked out of the room and meet Ms. Potts at the doorway.

"Hi Lithia, it's nice to meet you finally. Please call me Pepper." She said, smiling at the girl.

Lithia kept her eyes cast down. Pepper let her smile fall but motioned toward the door. A black car was waiting for them. Pepper entered the car first and Lithia handed her bag to the driver. Getting into the car after Pepper, Lithia buckled herself in and kept her eyes on her old sneakers. Pepper wanted to say something when her phone beeped. Looking down, she smiled when she saw the name on the caller ID. Sending a quick reply, she looked up to see Lithia had not moved from her position.

"That was my boyfriend, Tony"—Pepper gave her a gentle smile—"just checking up; making sure we're on our way."

Lithia just nodded, still not looking up from her shoes. Pepper sighed. She knew that the girl didn't talk, but she didn't know that she wouldn't look at her either.

"What's he like?..." she asked, her voice almost non-existent.

Pepper smiled, glad to see her charge opening up. "Hmm… What's Tony like? There's about a million things I could use to describe him, but I'll let you be the judge when you meet him. For now, I my best guess to sum up Tony is like a big kid with too many projects."

Lithia nodded again, turning her gaze from her shoes to the window. "So… Is there anything you'd like to tell me about yourself?" Pepper asked, trying to coax more conversation out of her charge.

Lithia looked away and looked at Pepper's shoes. "I… you won't take me back… will you?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Pepper was taken aback by the question. "Sweetie, you have nothing to worry about," she replied. "I wouldn't take you back, no matter what. Just ask Tony."

Lithia let out a light laugh. "He… sounds interesting." She said, smiling. "But… Ms. Potts…"

"Please, call me Pepper," Pepper said, interrupting Lithia slightly.

"…Pepper… don't… don't be surprised if I… I don't talk to Tony…" Lithia finished, her eyes going back to her window.

"Not at all," Pepper insisted. "We just want you to feel comfortable with us. Though I should warn you, Tony will make it part of his list to get you to talk to him."

Lithia smiled lightly as the scenery flew passed them. "We're arriving at the penthouse Ms. Potts." An animatronic voice said from the car's speaker system as the car turned up a winding road. The grounds were immaculately groomed and the grass was a vibrant shade of green. A large, futuristic looking house appeared and Lithia saw that part of the house hung over a cliff edge. The car slowed and stopped. "Welcome Ms. Potts." The voice said as the driver opened the door and Lithia stepped out.

The driver took out her bag and Lithia quickly took it, nodding her thanks before staring at the house again. "Please, don't stand around all day. Come in." the voice said, making Lithia furrow her eyebrows.

"Lithia, I'd like you to meet J.A.R.V.I.S. our artificially intelligent computer," Pepper introduced the voice as the front door opened without her using a key. "J.A.R.V.I.S., this is Lithia Embry."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Embry." J.A.R.V.I.S said in reply.

Lithia remained silent. "Jarvis, is Lithia's room ready?" Pepper asked.

"Yes Ms. Potts. Second door on the top floor. I took the liberty of giving you a room with a bathroom attached as well as a wall window." JA.R.V.I.S. reported. "I read your file Ms. Embry. You once lived near the sea correct?"

"Y-yes." Lithia replied quietly.

"Very good. Please follow me… or the illuminated floor lights please Ms. Embry. I'll bring you to your room and see to you being settled." J.A.R.V.I.S. said and a few lights lit up on the floor.

Lithia walked toward the lights and more illuminated. She smiled and followed the lights. "I think she likes you Jarvis." Pepper said as the girl disappeared behind a corner.

"Doubtful, Ms. Potts," J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. "According to her file, she has a hard time opening up to any male figure. Though her quiet demeanor is a preferred change to Mr. Stark's flamboyant character."

Lithia entered her new room and gawked. It was huge and immaculate. The walls were a gentle crème color with lightly tanned, lush carpet. The king sized circular bed was covered with matching blankets and numerous pillows. "The bathroom is here." J.A.R.V.I.S. said and a light came on near a far door. "As you become more settled, feel free to tell me any changes you wish to make to make this room more personal for you."

Lithia nodded and set her suit case down on the bed and unzipped it. On top of her small amount of clothing lay her baby blanket and a dark grey unicorn toy. She took the toy and carried it near the large window. The sun brought warmth through the glass and the ocean under her made Lithia smile. "I think we'll be alright here Virgil." She said quietly to the unicorn toy.

"Ms. Embry, Ms. Potts has asked me to ask you if you would like to meet Mr. Stark now." J.A.R.V.I.S. asked, gently startling her from her gazing over the sea.

Lithia nodded and retraced her steps back to the main room. "Look, behave, got it?" Pepper was speaking to someone else as Lithia slowly entered the room. "Oh Lithia, I'd like you to meet Tony Stark. Tony, this is Lithia."

There was a quiet moment as Tony was waiting for Lithia to look up at him. She didn't, just kept tensing up as the silence progressed. "Hi kid. I'm Iron Man." Tony tried, appealing to his fame to get a response from her. If anything, Lithia shrank more.

Tony took a good look at Pepper's charge. She had a subtle wave in her hair while white tee lay under a light blue jean vest. Her legs were clad in large black pants that were clearly too large for her slight frame. A pair of rather ratty black Converse One Star shoes covered her feet. He could see her tense posture but couldn't understand why she was so anxious. He also saw the unicorn in her hand. "That's a nice unicorn you've got there." He said, gesturing to the figurine.

Lithia actually took a step back. "Look Lithia, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just trying to be nice to you." Tony said, just laying it out for her.

No sooner had the words left his lips than she had spun and bolted for her room. "Excellent first impression, sir. Your charm with the female gender never ceases to amaze." J.A.R.V.I.S. said, chiming in.

"Thanks Jarvis." Tony snapped back.

Pepper sighed and went after Lithia. She found the girl sitting on the railing of her balcony, her unicorn next to her. "Lithia, you okay?" Pepper asked, making Lithia turn.

Lithia slowly swung herself back over the railing and stood on the balcony. "I know that this has been a lot today and you must be tired. Do you want to try eating dinner with us or eat in here?" Pepper asked.

Lithia hung her head. "You don't have to talk to anyone Lithia. We're not going to force you to talk." Pepper continued.

Lithia looked up through her eyelashes before nodding her head in agreement. Pepper smiled and headed back to the living room. "We're going out!" Tony said at the door.

"Tony, may I speak to you?" Her voice was calm, but Tony had learned when Pepper's tone meant 'do as I say, or else'.

Tony shrunk and walked away with Pepper. Lithia carefully placed her unicorn on an end table while she waited for Pepper and Tony. "…Jarvis?..." she said softly.

"Yes Ms. Embry?" J.A.R.V.I.S. replied, a little surprised by her speaking to him.

"… this… this might be silly but… would you watch Virgil for me?" she asked cautiously.

"Nothing will happen to him under my watch Ms. Embry." J.A.R.V.I.S. replied.

Lithia smiled as Tony and Pepper returned. "Would you be alright with going out Lithia? We can always order delivery." Pepper offered, glaring lightly at Tony.

Lithia walked away quickly. "Where is she going?" Tony asked.

Pepper was about to reply when Lithia returned, a black cropped jacket over her clothing. "Looks like we're going out!" Tony laughed.

Pepper rolled her eyes at him but smiled at Lithia. "Since you're up to it, you can pick, all right?" she said, touching her shoulder lightly.

"…um… Italian?" Lithia asked softly.

"Italian it is." Tony shouted from the garage. He peeled out in a silver Audi R8.

"Tony, that only seats two. There are three of us wise guy." Pepper said, rubbing her forehead.

Tony blinked before knocking his head on the horn, making it blare. Lithia laughed softly as he backed back down. He returned a moment later in a dark, mahogany Cadillac Ciel. "Better?" he asked.

"Subtle…" Pepper sighed.

They climbed in, Lithia getting in the back. Once buckled in, Tony tore off again. Lithia yelped lightly but no one heard her over the engine. With Tony driving like a maniac, they reached an Italian restaurant in no time. The place was a famous 5 star restaurant. Lithia gawked at the luxurious place. "Tony, next time drive at the speed limit," Pepper scolded. "You're not going to be able to pay off any more tickets if you keep this up. Besides, don't you think this place might be a bit much?"

"It'll be fine Pepper." Tony assured Pepper before turning to Lithia. "If you ever feel uncomfortable, we can go. It'll be alright." He said, taking a relatively serious tone.

Lithia nodded slightly before Tony smiled and tossed his keys to the valet before waltzing in. No sooner had they all entered before the owner was whisking them off to an exclusive booth. Lithia sat carefully as a waiter appeared and placed menus in front of everyone. He offered the best wine but Pepper quickly denied it, giving a glare to Tony. Lithia looked over the vast menu, gulping every now and then. There were so many options and all so expensive. "Pick whatever you like," Pepper said, having folded her menu.

Lithia shrunk behind her menu at the suggestion directed her way. How could they expect her to make up her mind already? There were just too many options. A hand appeared and turned some of the page of her menu. She saw very simple meals. "I always order off this menu." Tony said. "Easier to understand."

Lithia glanced up and her eyes met Tony's glowing arc reactor. She smiled slightly before ducking back behind her menu. Tony smiled. Already, she was improving. "Ready to order?" the waiter appeared, all smiles.

Pepper ordered first. "I'll have meatballs and spaghetti." Tony said, tossing his menu at the waiter.

"And you young Miss?" he asked, turning his attention to Lithia.

She hid behind her hair as she pointed to the plain spaghetti. He cocked an eyebrow but read it and nodded. "Your food will be out shortly." He said, disappearing.

Lithia cast her eyes to the table. She felt so out of place. Everyone here was dressed to the nine and clearly rich. Who was she? Just some gutter snipe that was lucky to be adopted. Her tension was building greater and greater. She needed to get out or she would break down. She quickly left, giving Pepper a slight look before fleeing to the roof. It was empty of all people but looked over the city. Lithia tried to calm herself when the sound of footsteps caught her attention. "Lithia? Are you alright?" it was Pepper.

Lithia sat down on the roof, folding her knees to her chest and resting her forehead on them. Pepper sat next to her, close enough to be a comfort but far enough away to give her space. She knew that Lithia was damaged goods. To the extent was unclear but Pepper hopped that, one day, she would tell her. Tony followed Pepper to the roof and saw them sitting there. Silently, he went to Pepper's other side and sat. They all sat in silence, just looking over the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~ Birthday (5)

Birthday – The Beatles

Lithia awoke early three mornings later. She had been settling into the house. It was still dark out when she stepped from her bed and donned her day's clothing; a pair of torn skinny jeans and a loose grey tee. She entered the kitchen and was greeted by J.A.R.V.I.S. "Good morning Ms. Embry." He said, earning a little wave from Lithia. "Shall I get something started for you Miss?"

Lithia shook her head. She didn't eat early in the morning. She poured herself a glass of water before returning to her bedroom. Closing the door, she opened the sliding window and stepped onto the balcony. Climbing onto the railing, she placed the glass on her head and balanced on one leg. Closing her eyes, she willed herself steady. Inhaling and exhaling, she willed the glass off her head and it hovered above her head. Willing it back down, she placed it in her hand and took a sip. Opening her eyes, she stepped off the railing and back to the balcony.

"I was coming to wake you." Pepper's voice said from her doorway. "But I see you're already awake."

Lithia smiled lightly. "You all ready to go? I'd like to enroll you in school today. Term just ended but you can start the new year." She said.

Lithia nodded and slipped into her shoes. Pepper smiled and they headed to Pepper's car. Pepper drove to the nearest school. Stopping the car, Pepper and Lithia walked into the building. "You must be Ms. Pepper Potts." The receptionist said, smiling at them. "Principal Waterson is waiting for you."

She led them to a pristine office where a bearded man was sitting at his desk. "Ms. Potts I presume." He said, with a deep voice and a wide smile. "And this must be Lithia, our newest student."

Lithia hid behind her hair. Waterson led Pepper and Lithia around the campus, showing them the school and the grounds. "You'll be a senior this year correct?" Waterson asked Lithia.

She kept her eyes on the ground but nodded. Waterson's smile faltered but he walked on. The tour went well and Pepper asked if Lithia wanted some lunch. She nodded and Pepper drove off to a fast food place and ordered some food. "So… What do you think of the school?" Pepper asked.

"… It looks big…" Lithia replied, taking a few fries.

"Well, most schools seem big. I'm sure you'll do just fine." Pepper reached over and gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

Lithia instantly bristled at the physical contact. She had to suppress her emotions to keep things from getting out of hand. "…I… I wouldn't be too sure … about that…" Lithia replied.

"Hey, no doubts, okay? You just do your best and don't let anyone bother you. You're a bright girl, Lithia. And if anyone tries to give you any trouble, I'll set 'em straight." She winked and took another bite of her food.

Lithia smiled and laughed lightly. "I guess I can try." Lithia said without any pauses or hesitation.

XXXX

Two mornings later, Lithia awoke and sighed. Pepper had told her the day before that she had to go over see the construction of a building in Manhattan and that she would be gone for a couple of days, leaving her alone with Tony. Over the course of her time there, she had started talking with J.A.R. . more frequently. "Good morning Lithia." J.A.R.V.I.S. greeted her as she emerged from her room. "Mr. Stark is down in his workshop and Ms. Potts told me to inform you that she will be calling in the evening."

"Thanks Jarvis." Lithia replied, rolling her shoulders and leaving her room.

She made herself a splendid breakfast of eggs, toast, ham, and small pancakes. She made extra and prepared a plate before squaring her shoulders and heading into Tony's workshop, plate in hand. Tony was working on his Iron Man suit when he caught sight of Lithia. "Hey." He said, standing up and wiping his hands with a rag. "Breakfast for me?"

Lithia nodded slightly and set the plate down, having learned that Tony didn't like to be handed things. "Oh, you file said it was your birthday today so I made this for you." Tony said, grabbing a silver bracelet and tossing it to her.

She looked it over carefully. "It's an artificial voice." Tony explained, starting to eat. "So that you don't have to talk but can still communicate. It tapes into your nervous system and filters speech thoughts from just thinking. I call her Jenna."

Lithia just stared at the thick silver bracelet. "You just put it on and it connects instantly." Tony continued.

She slipped the bracelet on and felt another presence in her mind. "Hello there. I am Jenna. You must be Lithia." A soft, feminine voice said in her head. "I would like to establish a pattern. Please think of something you do not want to say and something you do wish to say."

Lithia thought about the school before thinking, "_Thank you._" Jenna's voice projected from the bracelet.

[**AN**: Since I'm having Lithia use a fake voice, Jenna-speak will be in "…" but _italicized_ while Lithia's own voice will be normal. Sorry for the interruption. ~CH]

"Hey it works!" Tony cheered.

Lithia smiled before darting back up the stairs. Tony smiled lightly before going back to work on his suit. Lithia cleaned up in the kitchen before preparing for the day. Since Pepper was out of town, she had given Lithia permission to drive her car should she need anything or want anything. Pepper had also remembered her birthday and had given her a prepaid credit card. "Go treat yourself," Pepper had said with a smile and a wink. "I noticed that you are lacking a little in clothing, so go ahead, and get whatever you want."

Taking the keys, Lithia headed toward the door after using Jenna to tell J.A.R.V.I.S. that she was going out. "You going out?" Tony asked, emerging from the workshop.

"_Yes. Pepper gave me a credit card to go clothes shopping before she left and she loaned me her car too._" Lithia explained, pausing at the door.

"Oh can I come? I need a break." Tony said, stretching.

Lithia hesitated. Alone in a car with Tony? But, Lithia figured that she would be alright. Tony seemed very nice… though, that's how most of them started out… "_I guess it's alright._" She replied, managing a small smile.

Tony smiled widely and grabbed his coat. "Wait Pepper's car? That's boring. Let's take one of mine. You can still drive." He said.

He went passed Lithia into the garage, clapping the lights on. "Take your pick. It's your birthday." He said, spreading his arms wide.

Instantly, the sliver Tesla Roadster caught her eye. Tony caught her gaze and tossed the keys to her. "Let's roll." He said, getting in the passenger seat.

Lithia smiled and got into the driver's seat. Revving the engine, Lithia got a rather wicked smirk on her face. "_Hold on tight._" Lithia said, peeling out of the drive way.

Tony actually yelped. He always drove fast, but he was the one usually driving, not the one in the passenger seat. So to have someone speeding, and in his car no less… Now he knew how Pepper usually felt. However, the look on Lithia's face made him smile.

"_Jarvis showed me where my favorite clothing store is. The clothing there isn't the best quality or the latest fashion, but I like them_." Lithia explained, turning onto a street.

"Why do you like them then?" Tony asked as she slowed to turn into a parking lot. Lithia parked outside and turned the car off.

"_They donate half of everything to orphanages and foster kids so they can get clothes and blankets at a lower cost._" Lithia explained, getting out of the car and walking into the building.

Tony sat in the car for a moment. "_Coming?_" Lithia called, waiting outside the door.

He got out and followed her in. He had to agree, the clothing there was a few years behind the rest of the stores but the place was filled with people. Lithia grabbed a hand basket and started looking through clothing. Tony followed suit, sifting through the men's shirts. "Where do they get all their clothes?" he asked, finding an Armani shirt marked half off a normal store price.

"_Large chains donate their clothes at the end of every year rather than having a huge sale. They lose some profits but they can write off the donation._" Lithia explained, pulling a shirt and looking at it.

"I'll have to come back here more often." Tony said, making Lithia quietly laugh.

Lithia left the store with 7 new jeans, 14 new shirts, 5 skirts, brand new undergarments, 4 pairs of shoes and 3 dresses. Tony helped her pack her bags into the tiny trunk of his car before packing his own small bag on top of them. Before Lithia could get into the driver's seat, Tony stole his keys back. "I'm driving." He said with a smile. "I need to go someplace before we head home."

Lithia nodded and climbed into the passenger seat before Tony sped off. Even though he had made Jenna for Lithia, he felt that she needed just one more thing. They rode in relative silence. "You hungry?" Tony asked, attempting to break the silence.

"_No. Breakfast was very filling_." Lithia answered, looking from the window to his arc reactor. "_How does that work?_"

Tony glanced down at the glowing object keeping him alive. "It may be a little too complicated for you." He said, making her narrow her eyes.

She remained silent the rest of the ride, all but ignoring him. He didn't blame her but he truly believed that the arc reactor was beyond her comprehension. "Here we are." He said, pulling into a classic car dealership.

Lithia raised an eyebrow in question, making Tony smile. "Well, I have some cars, Pepper has a car, why shouldn't you have your own car?" he asked, getting out.

Lithia got a huge smile on her face before hopping out of the car. "Hey hey Tony!" a man said, approaching them and offering a hand to Tony. He was a wide man with a firm belly, balding head and a rather wrinkled dress shirt.

"Jonathan." Tony returned the greeting and shook the man's hand.

"How's the old Roadster doing?" Jonathan asked, smiling widely while glancing at Lithia.

"Runs like a dream." Tony replied. "But, I'm not here to talk about the Roadster. I'm looking for a new car."

Jonathan's eyes widened a bit and a greedy smile crossed his face. "Oh course Tony!" he cheered, clapping him on the shoulder. "Let me guess, your lady friend is gonna pick the car."

Tony nodded and motioned the man to lead on. Lithia trailed behind, occasionally looking at a car. Tony let Jonathan talk his ear off about some car or another while keeping an eye on Lithia. Hidden behind a Plymouth Roadrunner and a 1963 Chevrolet Impala sat a dirty looking 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500. Lithia saw the car and gravitated to it, making Tony and Jonathan pause. "What's the story with that?" Tony asked, joining Lithia as she gazed at the car.

"Original owner died and his grandson inherited it and ran it into the ground. I bought it out of pity. The frame is sound and there aren't any dents on the body but the engine doesn't start and none of my mechanics can figure out why." Jonathan explained as Lithia lifted the hood.

Tony joined her and looked at the old, relatively rusted out engine. Lithia furrowed her eyebrows and, using Jenna, asked, "_Can I get a wrench and some oil?_"

Jonathan snorted but called for a wrench and oil. Tony reached for the wrench but Lithia snatched it from his hand and dove into the engine. She worked fast, using the wrench like a pro before dabbing a rag into the oil and wiped the while engine down. The other mechanics appeared and watched her work, some scoffing while others offered suggestions. Tony watched to but was silent. He wanted Lithia to succeed but, at the same time, he didn't think she knew a thing she was doing. She fished and stood, wiping her forehead and leaving a streak of grease. Holding her hand out for the keys, Lithia waited. "You really think you can get that to work?" Jonathan laughed before pressing the key into her hand.

Lithia took the key and handed him the wrench. She threw the rag over her shoulder and walked to the door. The whole group held their collective breaths as she inserted the key. "_If I can get this to work, I get it for free_." Lithia said to Jonathan.

He stiffened and considered. "Deal." He said, still believing that she wouldn't succeed.

Lithia smirked and turned the key.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ Discovery (5)

Awake and Alive – Skillet

Pepper returned with good news about the building. She had met with Tony at their office to discuss the building plans. Tony was going to use the arc reactor to make the tower self-sustaining. After the small meeting, Pepper returned to the house and heard loud music blaring from the work shop. Slightly confused, Pepper descended the stairs to see Lithia working on her Mustang. Much to the surprise of the men at the dealership, the car had started with a vengeance and Lithia drove the car home. Pepper had had a hissy fit about the new car but the look on Lithia's face when she washed it the next day made her accept the fast car.

As she paused in the glass doorway, she watched as the heavy engine floated out of the car, completely free of help. "What the heck?!" she yelled, making Lithia start. "What-what is going on?!"

Lithia's eyes widened and the music flicked off. "_Pepper…_" Lithia said, fear evident and prevalent on her face.

Pepper couldn't tear her eyes from the scene. Nothing, not even finding Tony in the worse possible moments — and boy, that list seemed to have no end — had prepared her for what she was looking at right now. Lithia looked to the engine and nodded her head, making it lower. "Pepper… I…" Lithia started, using her own voice but it broke and she started to tear up.

She shook her head and suddenly disappeared. Pepper ran upstairs and dialed Tony's personal number. '_I just saw you._'

"Okay, drop what you're doing, and come home, now!"

'_Pepper, I'm in the middle of going over these plans and-_'

"I know, forget that this one time, and come home." She made sure to stress the urgency in her voice.

Ten minutes passed and Tony came all but sprinting into the house. "What?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

All Pepper did was point downstairs, still too stunned to speak. Tony was instantly worried. She had only been speechless a few times since he met her and it was usually something he did and she was angry. He entered the workshop and saw the car and the engine but no Lithia. He returned quickly, giving her a questioning look. "Lithia was working on the car?" he asked.

"You-you could say that…" Pepper stuttered, another thing she never did. "Guess I have no choice. J.A.R.V.I.S., could you play back the security footage from earlier?"

"Of course ma'am." J.A.R.V.I.S. replied and a screen showed Lithia moving the engine.

Tony gapped at the sight. "I-is she moving that engine …?" he asked, not believing his eyes.

"Now you see why I called," Pepper said. "This wasn't exactly in her file."

"Are you reconsidering adopting me?" Lithia asked, appearing behind them, her voice choked with tears

Both turned sharply around. "Because I'm some sort of freak who can move things with her mind and make inanimate objects do things not even possible? You can't handle it can you?" Her voice had risen to a frightened yell. "Fine! Give me back like everyone before you!" she yelled, the tears spilling forth.

"Lithia, honey, that's not it at all," Pepper tried to explain. "It just, caught us by surprise is all."

She fell in a heap, not entirely hearing what Pepper had said. They heard… hoof beats… coming their way and her toy unicorn, Virgil, appeared, large as life and very real, and went to Lithia's side. "That's a unicorn…" Tony whispered. "There's a unicorn in my house."

XXXX

Pepper and Tony were seated on a couch as Lithia stood before them. She had pulled herself together and had said she wanted to show them what she could do. Virgil had curled up near the couch and was watching as well. Tony kept glancing over at the large unicorn before Lithia sighed. "Okay…" she said, looking up behind them and the kitchen chairs started marching around the room and floating over the couple.

"That's pretty cool." Tony said, nodding his head.

Lithia smiled and sent the chairs back. "I can also turn things like Virgil into real beings." She said, nodding to Virgil who stood and crossed to her. She ran her hand down his face and he turned back into a toy, motionless and inanimate. She set the unicorn toy down before performing one last feat of her abilities.

"I can also do things to myself." She said before whispering, "Invisible."

She shimmered and disappeared. Lithia reappeared a moment later, half way across the room after whispering, "Visible."

"O.K. that is super cool." Tony said.

"So, how exactly are you doing that?" Pepper asked.

Lithia shrugged, walking back with a chair floating at her side before sitting in it. "I've always been able to do this. I … I don't know how I can but I just do." She said, folding her hands and looking at the floor. "When my other foster families found out, they instantly packed me up and gave me back to the orphanage with no explanation." She paused. "That's why I panicked when you found out Pepper. I have never been as happy as I have been in my short time here."

"Lithia, I can promise you, we would never send you back over something like this. If we thought that way, I wouldn't be able to count how many times I'd have to return Tony for things I've caught him doing, and that was before he became Iron Man." Pepper said, making Lithia smile.

She nodded and stood. "_I'm gonna go finish with the Mustang._" she said, using Jenna again as she went back down into the work shop.

Lithia remained in the work shop most of the night, working on her car's engine. She had always understood thermodynamics and car engines so, using Tony's arc reactor science, she was able to make her car run on nothing and still crank out some serious speed. It also helped that her powers made moving and connecting things easier than having to use a lot of tools. She sat back near a cluttered table and looked at the gleaming car. She placed Virgil onto the desk and animated him, keeping him small. "There is a tiny unicorn in my workshop." She heard Tony say as he appeared off her shoulder.

Lithia chuckled and swiveled the chair to face him. "You alright kid?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning his legs onto the desk. "You look a little lost."

"_I have never had a response like what I got tonight to my power._" She replied, running her hand through her hair. "_I'm in a bit of a daze I guess._"

Tony nodded and held a hand out for Virgil to leap into his palm. "I have to say, I've seen some … interesting abilities in my time. Yours is, by far, the most fun looking." He said, picking the unicorn up and held it close to his face.

Lithia smiled and made his tools hover. "_It is pretty fun._" She agreed.

Tony looked around in amazement at the floating tools when one of his blackboards caught his eye. It held an advanced formula for making the tower in Manhattan a clean energy building. He had been struggling with a few minor things and had come down to work on it. Yet, as he looked closer at the formula, bits had been filled in or changed. "Did you do this?" Tony asked Lithia.

She nodded and stood, going to his side. "_I used the theory and some of the practical science from this and adapted it to make the Mustang run without gasoline. I also saw that some parts were missing so… I filled them in if that is alright._" She said, pointing to a few pieces of the formula.

Tony was a little surprised but nodded. What she had put made sense and actually made the formula applicable to numerous mechanisms. They spent rest of the night and most of the morning discussing other theories and actually building a few prototypes. Tony looked over and saw Lithia bent over the desk, sound asleep. Rather than carrying her back to her room, he went up and grabbed a blanket before covering her. Tony smiled when he saw the small unicorn curled near her arm, his head resting on her sleeve. He left the workshop and let Lithia sleep peacefully.

However, her night was far from peaceful. She awoke with a start a few hours earlier, dripping in a cold sweat. She felt a blanket fall from her shoulders, startling her a little bit. Tony must have covered her. Picking it up off the floor, she used it to wipe her face free of sweat. Rousing Virgil, she picked the now inanimate unicorn up and went back to her bedroom. She lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Unable to sleep, she stood and cleaned herself up for the day. Thought it was barely 4 in the morning, Lithia wouldn't sleep any more than she already had. Rather than wasting her time doing nothing, she decided to train a little.

One of her other abilities were to change objects into other things. Grabbing a pen, Lithia left the house and wandered onto a clearing of the grounds. Changing the pen into a broadsword, the newly formed blade retained the weight of the pen but inherited the power of the sword. Practicing some maneuvers she had learned during her travels in the foster system, Lithia felt her dark dream fading away as her blood raced. She had been plagued with night terrors for many years and a little sword play had always made her feel better. Turning the sword back into a pen, she smiled and tucked the pen into her back jean pocket.

Entering the house again, Lithia was met by Tony, dressed in a suit and smiling at her. "How'd you sleep?" he asked.

She shrugged. "_Like always._" She replied. "_Where are you going?_"

"To work." He replied, heading passed her for the door but stopped. "Say, you want a job? I could use an inventing intern. I'll pay you a decent wage and you'll only have to work a few days a week."

Lithia considered it. "_Would I have to wear office clothing like Pepper?_" she asked.

"Just to walk into the building. Grab an extra set so you can change for working." Tony replied. "That's what I do."

Lithia nodded. "_Gimme a sec so I can change._" Lithia said, heading to her room to put on her only business clothes.

Nodding to Tony, she followed him to his car, a bag of clothing in hand. He drove to his office/lab and the two strolled in. Walking passed the guards and the other business people, they reached the actual lab part. Tony didn't like inventing with a group of people so no one was there. He pointed to the women's restroom and Lithia went to change back into her comfortable clothing. Tony had transferred some of the virtual prototypes that the two of them had thought up last night to the lab's computers. Smiling wide at Lithia, Tony said, "Let's get to work."

[**AN**: Hey guys. I don't normally do this, but please review and tell me what you think; good or bad. I just want to hear what you think. This fic is done but I'm always wanting to improve. Your reviews help me to improve. Thanks. Oh, I'm uploading a new chapter every two days. Just so ya know ;) ~CH]


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~ Bonding (5)

Somewhere I Belong – Linkin Park

Lithia liked working with Tony. He was extremely smart and willing to teach Lithia all that he knew since she could speak his language without much difficulty. Sometimes, when he got very excited, he lost her because he would speak very fast. The pay was extremely well and Lithia hardly knew what to do with all her extra money. She didn't need to pay for gas for her Mustang and her wardrobe had expanded to include numerous other 'Pepper outfits'. She knew that school was coming so she decided to save her money for anything she would need to buy.

"You know miss, you have yet to modify your room." J.A.R.V.I.S. informed her one day while she was reading her Norse mythology book on her bed.

She looked up at the still tan walls and the still bland carpeting. Marking her book, she sat up and looked around. "You're right. This is kind of boring in here." She said, hopping off her bed.

With her extra money, Lithia had purchased numerous technologies. Unsatisfied with the performance of said technologies, she had modified them to run with little electricity, a literally unlimited battery life and their performance in general was vastly greater than any other technology out there. Her slender laptop powered up quickly, Lithia researched some things to personalize her room. Gathering a few ideas, she decided to go out and get some things.

"Where you off to?" Pepper asked, seeing Lithia was grabbing her Mustang keys and heading to the door.

"_Oh, I'm going out to get some things to personalize my room if that is alright._" Lithia replied, stopping to talk with Pepper.

"Sure. Need any help, or you too old for that?" Pepper asked.

Lithia smiled. "_I don't think so._" She said, making Pepper smile.

They went to Lithia's car and drove to the nearest home improvement store. "So, got any idea what you're looking for?" Pepper asked as Lithia grabbed a flat cart.

"_I was thinking a dark grey accent wall with all the other walls being white, some fluffy white carpet and a metal desk. But I want to accessorize the walls with some paintings and a few smaller things from an antique store._" Lithia explained, heading to the paint aisle.

Pepper smiled and they went to town. The home improvement store yielded the paint, the carpet and the metal desk. Giving the store Tony's address, the two set off for an antique store. The store they entered was small but very homey. The store clerk was a kind old lady who was very happy to help Lithia accessorize her room. She sold Lithia a few bronze lamps, a bronze desk clock, and a few paintings. Lithia and Pepper loaded the Mustang with her purchases. The drive home was pleasant and the two stopped for frozen yogurt. "_Have you ever considered getting a pet?_" Lithia asked suddenly.

"Not really," Pepper said. "Tony's trouble enough, and I'd worry that while I was at the office, any creature unfortunate enough would get sucked into one of that man's crazy schemes."

Lithia nodded and smiled at the thought. "_I've been in a few homes when they had a dog. It was nice if the dog was friendly._" She replied, smiling at the memories.

Pepper thought for a moment before a smile grew on her lips. "So… You must really like animals, huh?"

"_They have always been more decent to me than some people._" Lithia replied, looking to the side.

"Well, how about sometime this week, you and I make a plan to go to the zoo? Sound good?" Pepper offered.

Lithia looked up with hopeful eyes and nodded eagerly. They finished their treat and drove home. Lithia started to pack up her room for the renovations to come. "We'll get to the zoo when your rooms finished alright?" Pepper asked, helping her by carrying in a lamp.

Lithia nodded in agreement before Pepper went to go and see if Tony needed anything while he was in his work shop. Packing up triggered a few memories with Lithia but she dismissed them since Pepper wasn't going to give her up.

XXXX

Lithia painted her walls the next day, painting Norse mythology symbols onto the grey accent wall. Her Norse mythology book had gotten her through so much pain and troubles during her time in the foster system. She painted Odin's Horn, Thor's Hammer, Loki's Serpent, Frigga's Symbol and her center piece was a large design of her favorite Norse mythology character, Sleipnir. She gave the paint a day to dry before calling the carpet company. The carpet guys came and installed Lithia's new carpet and helped her assemble her bedframe and desk. She moved her things back into her room and assembled them accordingly.

Once her room was entirely put back together, she went and told Pepper. Happy to see her charge smiling and bouncing, Pepper went to go look at the finalized room. "It looks amazing Lithia." Pepper said, "So, ready to go to the zoo?"

"_I'll grab my jacket._" Lithia said, grabbing her jacket and bolting to the door.

Pepper drove to the zoo and couldn't help but smile at Lithia's enthusiasm. "Have you ever been to a zoo before?" Pepper asked, parking her car and heading to the gate.

"_Not really._" Lithia replied. "_I've almost gone a couple of times but then…_"

Pepper nodded in understanding and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lithia smiled and they entered the zoo. They spent the entire day there, looking at the animals and just enjoying being with each other. The day was bright and the place wasn't all that crowded. There was even a chance to ride the elephants which both girls took advantage of. However, as Lithia was riding her elephant, a large male named Tim, she noticed that the elephants were bond with thick chains and none of them seemed entirely thrilled with being pack mules for tourists. Their ride ended and Pepper got off her elephant fist but Lithia hesitated.

Pepper gave her a confused look before the sound of moving chains reached her ears. "What the…" Pepper said as the elephants' enclosure wall suddenly crumbled and the elephants were free! Lithia guided the herd away from the people running in terror and through the zoo on a merry run. The elephants were more than happy to be running around and raiding the peanut stands. However, she knew that the escape would be short lived and guided the elephants back to their enclosure. Once they reached their home, Tim reached up and gently wrapped his trunk around her and lifted her from his back to the ground. The other elephants gently pet her with their trunks, thanking her for the run.

"Lithia! What were you thinking?!" Pepper all but shrieked when Tim lifted Lithia out of the enclosure.

"_They weren't happy Pepper._" Lithia replied, locking her eyes on her shoes. "_I'm sorry._" She was truly remorseful of what she had done.

Pepper sighed but nodded. After apologizing to the zoo staff and owners, Pepper pulled out Tony's check book and wrote the amount necessary to rebuild the enclosure as well as the eaten peanuts. Despite her actions, the owners didn't forbid Lithia from coming back. In fact, they wanted her to return. "The elephants have never been happier." One had said as the other nodded.

Pepper quickly led Lithia out of the zoo and back to their car. "That's a little too much excitement for me for today. Let's head back home alright?" Pepper asked, turning on the car.

Lithia nodded slowly and Pepper drove off. Pepper did stop to get some fuel halfway home. Lithia also got out to get some water. Upon exiting the store, she saw a couple arguing about some fluffy thing between them. The fluffy thing dropped and a tiny, tan Pomeranian puppy scampered away from the arguing couple. The poor thing cowered between Lithia's legs as the arguing man grabbed the woman's arm and hauled her off. Lithia crouched down and gently pet the puppy. The small thing hesitantly climbed onto her knee, shivering in shock. "Lithia." Pepper called.

"What do you have there?" she asked coming to her side and seeing the little puppy. "Aww! Where'd this little guy come from?"

"_Some people were arguing and dropped him. They left just now._" Lithia explained, petting the puppy again, the small fur ball easing under her hand. "_Can we keep him?_"

Pepper screwed her face and looked at the puppy. Seeming to know his future hung in the balance, the small puppy looked up, his dark eyes wide, giving Pepper the cutest puppy eyes ever known to mankind. "Well… I wanna say no, but…" Pepper tried to resist, but those big eye peeking out from that little ball of fluff was chipping away at her resolve. "Oh, why not? We could use a guard dog around the house. Heck, maybe the little hulk will surprise us."

Lithia squealed and the puppy yipped in agreement. Scooping the puff ball up, the ladies headed back to their car to drive home. Lithia starting giggling after they stopped to pick up supplies for the puppy. "What's so funny?" Pepper asked.

"_In the store, he wouldn't respond to any other name I tried besides Hulk._" Lithia replied, making the pup bark in agreement.

Pepper laughed as well. Tony was down in his workshop when the front door opened and J.A.R.V.I.S. announced that Pepper and Lithia had returned. "Hello ladies. How was…" Tony began but caught sight of the fluffy puppy in Lithia's arms. "What is that?" he asked, pointing to Hulk.

"It's a puppy Tony." Pepper replied.

Tony burst into laughter, doubling over in laughter. "That is a dog?" he asked through his laughs. "That isn't a dog. That is a dirty cotton ball with legs."

Hulk growled a little bit before barking, making Tony laugh harder. "What's her name? Tippy? Sissy? Petunia?"

"HIS name is Hulk." Pepper replied, emphasizing the maleness of the puppy.

Tony actually fell onto the floor in laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~ School Days (6)

High School Never Ends – Bowling for Soup

Summer blew by for Lithia and she drew closer to Pepper and Tony. Despite them not being married, Tony and Pepper were the best parents Lithia had ever experienced. She had even started using her voice more often than using Jenna. She still couldn't look at Tony in the eye nor hold Pepper's eye but she had gotten far more social over the course of the summer. To counterbalance the ironicness of the dog's name, the growing pup was called Tiny Hulk by Pepper and Lithia but Tony refused to call the dog any male name. Instead, Tony dropped the 'Hulk' and merely called him Tiny. The pup proved to be a loyal companion as well as an excellent guard dog, despite the advanced security system in the house.

A week before the official school term was to begin, Pepper and Lithia ventured back to the campus to sign up for classes as well as take a few placement tests to see which classes she should partake in. At the end of the day, Lithia was signed up for AP U.S. History, T.A for AP Physics, AP English and Mythology. She tested above and beyond the math and science placements, surprising the test giver. Lithia had been given the option of doing numerous electives but she declined, choosing to leave campus early to continue working with Tony. The only reason she decided to go into the Mythology class was because of her fascination and true interest in myths.

The first day of school dawned and Lithia had been up for hours. She had organized her things in her backpack, taken Tiny Hulk for a 3 mile run and had practiced with her sword all before 6 a.m. Lithia packed her own lunch, being stopped halfway through by Pepper. "Hey, don't worry so much, okay? You'll do fine." Pepper said, placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

Lithia smiled slightly before she had to go off to school. She packed some business clothes for work afterwards and tossed the bag into the back of Pepper's car. Tiny Hulk whined in the window as Lithia left the house. "Hey kid." Tony called, jogging from the workshop. "You're going to have a great day at school. And if not, we can blow stuff up afterwards alright?"

Lithia nodded in thanks. Tony smiled and let her get into the car. Pepper had wanted to drive her to school for her first day. The route of school was close to the house so Lithia didn't have much drive time to gather her mind. The school wasn't even open yet as Pepper slowed and let her out. She waved as she drove away. Lithia sat at the entrance and set her arms on her knees. Her mind swum with fears and doubts before a kind voice asked, "You the new kid?"

Lithia looked up to see a rather geeky looking girl. Her chocolate hair was pulled up into a messy bun while a pair of thick, square glasses framed her face. She was wearing orange pants under a baggy green sweater with a diamond pattern on it. A loud colored scarf finished off her geekish look along with her thin head band with a bright pink flower on it. "_Yes, I'm new here._" Lithia replied, using Jenna.

"That's cool. I'm Greta." The girl, Greta, said, sitting next to her.

"_Lithia_." Lithia replied.

"You're not from around here are you?" Greta asked, pushing up her glasses.

"_Not really._" Lithia replied. "_I just came from the country._"

"That's pretty cool." Greta replied. "I notice your lips don't move when you talk. What gives?"

Lithia held out her wrist, showing the thick metal band on her arm. "_This is called Jenna. She taps into my nervous system and can sort out my thoughts from what I want to say._" Lithia explained. "_I don't like talking to people but I still need to communicate so…_"

"That looks like Stark tech." Greta commented.

"_It is._" Lithia replied.

"That's pretty awesome." Greta said. "Where can I get one of those? I don't like talking to people either." She laughed, making Lithia smile.

"Good morning Greta. Who's your friend?" A secretary greeted the girls.

"_My name is Lithia Embry ma'am._" Lithia said, standing.

"Oh the new student. You sure are early." The secretary said with a smile. "Well come on it girls."

Greta and Lithia entered the building. "Where's your first class?" Greta asked as Lithia took out her schedule. "Dang girl, how do I get to leave school early like you?"

"_Pass with 100% on math and science placement tests, even finding faults on the test._" Lithia replied.

"Dang girl." Greta said. "It looks like the only class we don't have together is your T.A. That's pretty cool."

Lithia nodded. "Come on, let's go get a seat in English class." Greta said, tugging on Lithia's jacket sleeve.

The two girls became fast friends and other students entered the classroom. Some came over and introduced themselves to Lithia, marveling over her tech. "All right, everyone, in your desks before the bell rings, or I'll mark you late," a stern voice said, making all the students scamper to their seats.

Lithia blinked as the teacher loomed in front of the class. The older woman was serious looking, albeit on the larger side. Her dark salt and pepper hair was pulled into a tight bun and her long halfmoon glasses accented her tight features. In style true to the man she had been hanging out with all summer, the woman looked like she had a stick up her butt. "I won't ask you again. Everyone, take your seats," the woman said, leering down at Lithia.

Lithia looked around. She was already in her seat and a few stragglers entered and snatched the last seats. She looked back up, startled to see the teacher in front of her desk. "Ms. Embry," she said, her voice stern and her eyes hard. "I'll have you know electronics are not allowed in my class. Turn it off and put it away, or I'll have it confiscated for the rest of the year."

"_I'm sorry ma'am, but this is the way I communicate. It is no different than your glasses._" Lithia explained.

"Well, unless you have a medical condition, and a note from a physician, you'll have to remove it. Now." The teacher ordered.

"_I do have a medical condition. It's called, I. Don't. Talk. For all you know, I could be mute or otherwise unable to speak. How inconsiderate of you!_" Lithia retorted, standing from her seat.

"You watch your tone, Ms. Embry." The teacher warned.

"_You watch your tone._" Lithia snapped back. "_You have these students shaking in their boots over you. Teachers are supposed to support and help their students, not degrade and intimidate._"

"That is enough! The principal's office, now!" the teacher screeched, pointing to the door.

Lithia nodded and grabbed her bag up. "_Oh and teach._" She said from the doorway. "_I'd have someone look at that stick up your ass. It could be a serious issue._" And walked out the door.

She marched proudly down the hallway to the principal's office. "Lithia Embry." The secretary said, shaking her head as the girl entered. "Dr. Waterson will see you now."

Lithia entered the office and the broad man looked up from his paperwork. "Lithia, it's only your first day." He said, motioning her to sit down.

She still sat proudly. "_Sir, I was just defending myself. The teacher was being unreasonably cruel._" She said, sticking her chin out.

Waterson folded his hands. "I still have no choice but to have you removed from the campus for the rest of the day. We will not tolerate any sort of back talk." He said, picking up his phone.

Yet, Pepper was unable to get away from work to come and get Lithia. She directed Waterson to call Tony. "I'm kinda in the middle of something but I can swing by. Give me 10 minutes." Tony said, having answered the phone and hung up before Waterson could get another word in.

Waterson let her go and wait outside for Tony. Lithia did wait, completely expecting to be left but Tony drove up and skid to a halt just in front of her. "Hop in kid. We'll go blow stuff up." He said, opening the passenger door. Lithia smiled and got in.

XXXX

Lithia returned to school the next day and the teacher didn't give her any problems so neither did Lithia. The other students looked at Lithia with a mild admiration since none of them had had the guts or bravado to stand up to the teacher. However, some girls refused to let Lithia be happy. They had teased her since day one about her inability to speak and rather humble wardrobe. Lithia let it teasing and insults slid off her back, like she had always done. Being teased was nothing new to her but, thankfully, she found a forever friend in Greta.

The geeky girl was a spit fire, all but starting fist fights with the other girls when they picked on Lithia. She often had to drag Greta away before a teacher could come and dish out detentions. Despite her ability to ignore comments, Lithia slowly retreated into herself again. She stopped using her voice around Pepper and her eyes had fallen back to her shoes around Tony. Pepper grew significantly worried and decided to ask J.A.R.V.I.S. to monitor Lithia while at school.

After reviewing the audio recording of Lithia's typical day at school, Pepper had her answer. After Lithia returned from school and fled to her room, Pepper descended into Tony's workshop to talk with him about it. "Tony, we need to talk," Pepper said, interrupting him while he was working on one of his cars.

"I swear I didn't do it." Tony said, placing his tools down and carelessly throwing his arms up in mock surrender.

Pepper groaned. "This isn't about you, it's about Lithia. We'll talk about you using Tiny Hulk as a genie pig for your gravitation experiment afterwards."

"What's up with the kid?" Tony asked, dropping into serious mode.

"Typical teenage bullying," Pepper reported. "The other kids are teasing her because she uses Jenna instead of talking. She's also getting teased about just anything you'd see in a teen-bullying flick, and she won't talk to me about it."

Tony rubbed his chin in thought. "I have noticed she's pulled back a bit. Maybe I should talk to her." He said.

"Not wise, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted. "With Lithia's previous record with male influences in her life, she's more likely to draw more into herself before confiding in her newest father figure."

"Well there has to be something that we can do." Tony said, thinking a moment before snapping his fingers. "I have a great idea."

"Oh god, no," Pepper and J.A.R.V.I.S. said in unison.

XXXX

Lithia awoke the next morning to the sound of Tony banging on her door. "Lithia! Wake up! Time for school!" he said, his loud voice only slightly muffled by the door.

She rubbed her eyes before getting dressed for the day. Once emerged from her room, Tony grabbed her arm with one hand and her bag in the other. "We're gonna be late!" He sang, rushing out.

It was when a golden mask clamped over his head did Lithia realize that Tony was taking her to school… as Iron Man. The thrusters fired up and Lithia clung to his side as he shot off, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Her heart raced as he landed in the middle of the busy parking lot, right next to the entire student body. "Have a good day." He said before flying off again.

Once the smoke and dust settled, Lithia was standing in a circle of the other students. "Your dad is Iron Man?" one of the boys asked.

Lithia nodded, before squaring her shoulders and walking through the crowd. The kids left her alone. Lunch rolled around and Lithia realized that she hadn't packed a lunch. As if on cue, who comes blasting through the skylights of the cafeteria but Tony Stark, bearing a canvas bag. "Brought you lunch." He said, setting the bag down and sitting at her table. "You like Italian right?"

He pulled out boxes of steaming Italian food. However, something was significantly different in the food. "_Where did you get this?_" Lithia asked.

"Italy. Where else?" he replied, handing her a fork.

"Yo Lithium." Greta called, sliding into the seat next to her. "Nice lunch."

"_Thanks._" Lithia said. "_Tony, this is my friend Greta. Greta, Tony._"

"Nice to meet ya man." Greta said, nodding to him. "Nice suit by the way."

"Thanks." Tony said, starting to eat.

Lithia shook her head but decided to eat anyways. The three of them carried a conversation all through lunch. Some other kids tried to join in but one harsh look from Greta sent them away. "She's a pit bull." Tony said in reference to Greta.

"Thanks." Greta said, swinging an arm around Lithia's shoulders. "Someone's gotta look out for Little Lithium."

Lithia blushed lightly and shoved her friend's arm off playfully. "_And someone has to make sure you don't end up in detention all the time._" She replied, laughing lightly.

The bell sounded and Greta was off to class. "Ready to go to work?" Tony asked, already knowing Lithia went home after lunch.

With a slight nod, Tony rocketed them out of the building and to his labs. They spent the remaining part of the day building prototypes of tech Tony was planning on producing. "Tony…" Lithia said, her own voice startling herself and Tony. "Thank you… for today…"

He smiled. "You're welcome kid." He said, brushing some hair out of her face before they set back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~ Moving and Meetings (7)

Follow – Breaking Benjamin

"The new Stark Tower is all done." Pepper announced some time later.

Lithia looked up from pulling burs out of Tiny Hulk's fluffy coat. Tony had thrown a ball for the now grown Pomeranian but failed to mention that the ball was a self-propelling orb. Tiny Hulk had chased the ball halfway across the country side before realizing that Tony had tricked him. Lucky for him, Lithia had been working on her abilities and had been able to teleport to his side and back home.

"And Tony and I were wondering if you would like to spend your week off with us there." Pepper asked.

"_Yea that sounds very cool._" Lithia replied, smiling up at Pepper before turning her attention back to Tiny Hulk.

They left the next day. Tony had called for his private jet to take them to New York and spent the trip describing the new building to Lithia. "Your room looks exactly like the one back home, down to the Norse mural." He said, making Lithia smile.

The plane landed and a private car met them at the airport to drive them to the tower. The tall, imposing building didn't seem very homey to Lithia but, luckily, she wasn't moving there permanently. J.A.R.V.I.S. guided her to her room while Tony went to set up his Iron Man suit and Pepper left for a business meeting. Tony was right, her mural was in place as was everything else in her true room. Tiny Hulk immediately hopped onto her bed and barked happily at her. Lithia smiled and pounced at the dog, initiating play.

That night, everything started to change. Tony and Pepper were celebrating while Lithia was practicing animating objects when Tony got a call from some man named Agent Coulson. She didn't pay attention until the elevator doors opened and Tony said, "Security breach" then looked at Pepper and said, "That's on you."

This apparent Agent Coulson smiled and said, "Mr. Stark."

Pepper smiled and got up. "Phil! Come in."

"Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent." Tony said, following her.

Pepper ignored him and continued. "Come on in. We're celebrating." She said, gesturing to the entire room.

"Which is why he can't stay." Tony said, flashing Coulson a phony smile.

"We need you to look this over as soon as possible." Coulson said, holding out a thick black object that looked like a computer.

"I don't like being handed things..." Tony said, making Pepper roll her eyes and cut him off with, "That's fine, because I love to be handed things."

She exchanged her champagne for Coulson's tablet than took Tony's champagne for the tablet to be in his hand. Tony sighed and walked away with the tablet. "Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursday." He said over his shoulder to Coulson.

"Phil, I'd like you to meet the newest member of our slightly dysfunctional family, Lithia. "Lithia, this is Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D." Pepper introduced the girl.

Lithia gave him a sideways wave before her eyes zeroed in on the information Tony was looking at. Getting up from her perch, she walked quickly over to Tony's side. "She doesn't have clearance." Coulson said, making Lithia stiffen and look back at him.

"She's brilliant with thermodynamics and advanced mathematics. Plus, she's my assistant and apprentice." Tony said, showing her some things from the tablet. "My clearance is her clearance."

Lithia smiled and pointed at a few things. She and Tony worked on the information for most of the night before Lithia grew too tired to even stand. She collapsed once but before she could she hit the ground, Tony had picked her up. "You're looking a little tired kid." He said, carrying her to her room. He barely got a step into the room before Lithia fell asleep in his arms. Carefully laying her on the bed, he pulled the covers over her before brushing some hair from her face.

Tony left her bedside but paused in the doorway. He saw her sound asleep, Tiny Hulk curled at her stomach and a protective hand resting on her toy unicorn. He smiled before flicking off her lights.

XXXX

Lithia awoke with a start a few hours later, startling Tiny Hulk in the process. She flung the covers off and stood, a cold shiver creeping up her spine. She recalled falling asleep while working with Tony but what had really frightened her was her reoccurring nightmare had come once more. Shaking her head, she ran her fingers through her hair before scooping Tiny Hulk up and leaving her room to get a glass of water. She emerged and saw Tony suiting up. "_Where are you going?_" she asked, jogging over to him.

"There's an issue over in Germany related to the info we went over earlier tonight. I'm suiting up and heading over to help out." Tony replied.

"_Can I come?_" Lithia asked and instantly saw his hesitation. "_Please Tony? Pepper's gonna be out of town and I'm going to be all alone. I won't get in the way and I can help. Please take me with you._"

Tony contemplated. "Fine, you can come. BUT if I say get out of there, you teleport back here at once, no arguing or complaining. Deal?"

"Deal!" Lithia said, smiling and locking eyes with him for a very brief moment.

He smiled before his mask clamped down. Grabbing her waist, they flew off to Germany. The ride was quick and Tony slowed and placed Lithia on the ground near a square with a stern, "Stay here." Before flying off again.

Lithia hugged Tiny Hulk closer to her chest and waited. With only her ankle socks, light blue cut-offs and loose grey tank top, she started getting cold. Tony appeared a few minutes later. "Come on, we've got a plane." He said, motioning her to follow him.

She followed him to see a sleek looking grey jet with the walk in hatch open. Tony walked in and Lithia followed, stopping when she saw a man dressed like an American flag and another in shackles. "Who's that?" the stripped one asked as Tony pointed to a seat across from the one in shackles.

"Lithia, Captain Steve Rodgers. Captain America, Lithia." Tony introduced them quickly.

"Who is she?" Steve asked, giving her a hard look.

"_I'm the apprentice._" Lithia replied, returning his glare. "_So shut your mouth before I do that for you._"

"Oh snap." Tony muttered under a laugh.

Lithia sighed. "_Pepper Potts, Tony's girlfriend, adopted me._" She explained what Steve was looking for.

Steve and the man in shackles eyes focused on her for a moment. "Not to be rude but why are you here?" Steve continued in his questioning.

"_I said please._" Lithia replied. "_I can also help out if need be._"

"Let's not discuss that with the bad guy sitting right there." Tony said, taking his helmet off and pointedly looking at the shackled man.

"Looks like we're gonna pass through a storm." The female pilot said from the cockpit.

The first lightning flash happened and both Lithia and the shackled man froze and looked up. Tony crouched to Lithia's level having seen her curl her legs to her chest, almost squishing Tiny Hulk between her. "You alright kid?" he asked softly.

She shook her head, squeezing her eyes closed. "What's the matter, scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked, sarcastically to the shackled man.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows..." the shackled man replied and then there was a thud on the roof of the plane.

Everyone was jolted, but only Lithia made a scared noise. Tony bolted up as heavy footsteps on the roof. He grabbed his mask and put it back on. "You'll be alright Lithia." He said. He pressed a button and the ramp opened. As he walked towards it, a burly looking man dropped down. He did not look pleased. Tony approached him with a raised arm but the man had a hammer. He smashed Tony with the hammer, sending him flying backwards. Lithia let out a scream but her hand shot up and muffled it halfway through.

The man with the hammer grabbed the shackled man and ripped him from his seat. He all but carried him out of the plane before spinning his hammer and flying off. Tony got up and went to pursue. "Now there's that guy…" Tony muttered.

"Another Asgardian?" the female pilot asked.

"Think he's a friendly?" Steve asked, having been knocked down as well.

"It doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract is lost." Tony said, moving toward the ramp.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve shouted.

"I have a plan: attack!" Tony replied, starting to fly off but stopped to turn and say, "Lithia, you stay here. Romanoff, you keep her safe."

Tony rocketed away. In response, Steve grabbed a parachute. "I'd sit this one out, Cap." Agent Romanoff said, trying to steady the shaking plane.

"I don't see how I can." Steve replied, clipping his parachute securely on.

"These guys come from legend. They're basically gods." Romanoff said, making Lithia look up.

"There's only one God, ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve replied before casting a soft smile at Lithia. "I'll bring Tony back. You have my word."

Lithia nodded and he leapt off the plane. Romanoff raised the ramp before guiding the plane down. She landed the craft and Lithia all but bolted from her seat. "Take it easy." Romanoff said, getting up from her pilot's chair to go to Lithia.

Tiny Hulk growled low, making Romanoff stop. Lithia had her head facing a metal corner of the plane, trying to calm herself down. "You're Lithia right?" Romanoff said softly. "My name is Natasha."

"_Natasha, I suggest giving me a moment._" Lithia warned and Natasha took a step back.

Once her mind and heart stopped racing, she slowly turned to face a concerned looking Natasha. "_I'm sorry if I frightened you. Thunder and lightning are one of the few things that actually scare me._" She explained, giving Natasha a gentle smile. "_It is nice to meet you Natasha._"

"Likewise." Natasha returned her smile.

"_So, now it's just a waiting game until the boys are done having a pissing match?_" Lithia asked, going back to her seat.

"Pretty much." Natasha agreed. "Though, Stark and Rodgers can take care of themselves."

Tiny Hulk leapt into Lithia's lap as soon as she sat down. "He's a cutie." Natasha said, offering Tiny Hulk her hand.

"_Yes he is._" Lithia replied. "_You should have seen him as a puppy though. He was even cuter—_" she was cut off by a loud explosion. "_The hell?_"

Natasha drew a pistol and stood. "Stay here." She said opening the hatch.

"_Like hell._" Lithia replied, getting to her feet as well, letting Tiny Hulk drop to the ground and jogging after the agent. "_Tony's out there._"

"You really care for him?" Natasha asked as they jogged through the dark forest.

"_He's the only father figure who's ever treated me half-way decent._" Lithia replied, determination on her face.

They reached the area where Tony and Steve were standing in a … clearing?... with the burly hammer man and Loki. "Oh good, the Calvary has arrived." Tony said since Natasha had gotten there first but the sarcasm dropped instantly when Lithia and Tiny Hulk emerged from the gloom of the forest. "Lithia, I thought I told you to stay in the plane."

"_Yea like I listen to you the entire time._" Lithia said, shaking her head lightly. "_Besides, I needed to get out of that tin can of a plane._"

Tony nodded slightly. "Well looks like the gang is all here." Natasha said, holstering her gun.

"Then we should go." The burly man said, grabbing Loki's arm.

"_I ain't getting on a plane with you._" Lithia said, pointedly looking at the burly man. "_You're the one who brought the thunder and lightning._"

"I apologize fair maiden." The burly man said. "I am Thor of Asgard and I can promise you that I shall not create a storm whilst inside the… plane"

"_Lithia. And I still ain't getting in a plane with you._" Lithia replied. "_No offense, but small spaces with a bunch of guys is not my idea of a safe way to travel._"

"That doesn't sound good to me either." Tony said. "We'll fly after you."

Everyone agreed and set off. Lithia sent Tiny Hulk with Natasha and the small dog reluctantly followed them. Lithia clung to Tony's back as he climbed higher into the air before landing on a large, flying ship. They were greeted by Agent Coulson who escorted them into the ship. "I took the liberty of bringing you two some extra clothes." He said, holding out two bags.

Lithia nodded her thanks before following a female agent into another room. She changed quickly and the agent led her back to the main flight deck. As she entered, she heard Steve say, "I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

Thor saw her enter and bowed slightly. "Lady Lithia, I am pleased that you have joined us." He said, giving her a large smile.

Lithia ducked her head and went to sit next to Natasha. The corner of her eye drew her attention to the other man in the room besides Thor and Steve. He was a kind looking man in a purple shirt but the face immediately made Lithia gap. "_Dr. Bruce Banner?_"

He looked over at her. "_I've heard a lot about you and have read all of your work. Your theories and studies on thermodynamics as well as your research in gamma radiation is completely brilliant._" Lithia said, immediately looking down to her lap. "_I'm Lithia Embry._"

"It's nice to meet you Lithia." He said, giving her a smile before turning his attention back to the issue at hand. "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him."

"Have a care how you speak! Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother." Thor started to yell.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha said.

Thor paused. "He's adopted." He said slowly, making Lithia look up. Tony entered the room and all attention was diverted onto him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ~ A Chance Meeting (5)

Until The End – Breaking Benjamin

"What the hell is this?!" a deep voice yelled from outside the room and a black man with an eye patch stormed into the room, holding a snarling and yipping Tiny Hulk.

The Pomeranian twisted and sunk his teeth into the man's wrist, making him drop the dog. He scampered to Lithia who had stood at the man's yelling. He barked from between her legs. "_Tiny Hulk shut up!_" Lithia said, grabbing his scuff and hauling him up. "_Not nice to bite._"

"That thing is yours? And who the hell are you?" the man asked, clearly enraged.

"That is Lithia Embry, my apprentice, and her… companion, Tiny Hulk." Tony said offhandedly. "Lithia, Fury. He's kinda in charge around here"

"We don't need any thing or any young girl running around here." Fury said loudly.

Tony started to retort and an argument ensued. Lithia hated arguments and clamped her hands over her ears. "Guys…" Banner said softly, trying to draw their attention to Lithia but he was drowned out. "Guys?!"

"STOP IT!" Lithia screamed, the table exploding into dust. "Just stop arguing!"

She bolted up and ran. Everyone looked after her, Tony smacking his palm over his face.

"Tiny Hulk? Really?" Banner asked, rubbing his forehead.

"I better go after her." Tony said, moving toward the path Lithia had just fled.

"There is a more pressing issue at hand Stark." Fury said, making him stop.

Lithia ran, having no idea where she was going. She whispered herself invisible as she ran so no one saw her. She ducked right and was in a cargo hold looking room. A glass and metal cage was suspended over a closed hole. The man from before, the bad guy, the man who was also afraid of lightning leered out at her. Loki…

He cocked an eyebrow as the door slid closed but no one had entered. Lithia took a few sidesteps and leaned into the wall, letting herself slide to the floor in a heap. "You know, just because mere mortals cannot see you does not mean that I cannot." Loki said, making her look up and slip into visibility. "You are rather pleasing on the eyes. Why have you come?"

"_Not to visit you._" Lithia snapped. "_I… I just needed to get away…_"

"Away from what?" Loki asked, feigning care.

"_Like you give a damn._" Lithia said. "_Just leave me alone. I'll be out of here in a few minutes._"

Loki sniffed and did ignore her. However, her voice made him whirl around and glare death at her. "_You know what I don't get… you were living every orphans dream and you threw it all away._"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Loki snapped.

"_No I have every idea._" Lithia said, standing. "_I know what it's like to be abandoned. I know what it's like to be living in a shadow. I know what it's like to be given back. If anything Loki, you don't know what you're talking about._"

Loki took her in. she was rather pretty, for a mortal. Her face was blemish free and without any make up on her face. Her tight clothing left little to the imagination but, somehow, the black in her jeans and loud orange stripe in her shirt suited her. She refused to meet his eyes or even look at his face. Lithia sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "_You had everything I ever dreamed of… and you threw it away to try and impress a man who already loved you…_" she said softly.

Lithia went to leave. "Wait…" he said softly, making her still. "Stay… Talk with me."

She turned all the way around with furrowed eyebrows. "No one… has ever come close to understanding me as you seem to have in just a few moments." He said, looking up at her through his eyelashes.

"_I won't let you out or join your side._" She said quickly.

"That was not my intention." Loki replied, smiling lightly. "I just want to talk."

She crossed her arms. "_Then talk._" She said, cocking her hip and head.

"Will you tell me more about yourself in exchange with me telling you about myself?" he offered as she sat cross-legged.

She nodded. "_You first._" She said, giving him a sly smirk.

He chuckled. "Very well." He said. "I am Loki Laufeyson, former Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief."

"_I'm Lithia Embry, former abandoned child, Tony Stark's apprentice in mayhem._" Lithia returned.

"I was raised under the lie that Odin and Frigga were my parents." Loki said.

"_I was raised by… at least 12 different families._" Lithia returned, having to count on her fingers.

"I was taken as a relic of war." Loki said, hoping to have won this conversation turned contest.

"_I was taken to people who…_" Lithia said, her voice fading.

"People who?" Loki asked, actually curious.

Lithia stood and Loki could see her eyes growing moist. "_You'd think that the system would have gotten it right the first time but no, of course they just give me back to one of them._" She said.

Now Loki was very confused. "One of them?" he asked, trying to coax her words.

Lithia shook her head and looked up into Loki's eyes. He nearly gasped. He was amazed beyond belief as he gazed into the depths of her hazel orbs. How could one mortal reflect such horror in their soul? He knew whatever dark secret this mortal was about to reveal to him, it would make his own hellish torments seem like nothing more than a spoiled child's tantrum. He leaned forward and waited as she moved to tell him.

"Lithia!" Tony's voice broke the silence that had happened between them.

She tore her eyes away as Tony came and hugged her. "What are you doing here?" he asked as Thor joined them.

"Did my brother harm you Lady Lithia?" Thor asked, glaring at Loki.

"_No, Loki didn't._ _I got lost._" Lithia said softly, looking at her shoes. "_I'm sorry I ran away…_"

"Nah it's alright kid." He said, keeping an arm on her shoulders and led her away from the room. "You didn't damage anything… yet."

Lithia smiled but did look over his shoulder at Loki. His face was hurt that he didn't get to know but his eyes were soft. She looked away but the trace of a smile rested on her lips. Mischief indeed.

XXXX

Lithia helped Tony and Banner with the search of the Tesseract but finding Lithia conversing with Loki had set Tony on edge. After helping set up the search system, Tony decided to send Lithia home. "_But Tony—_" she began but he cut her off.

"I know you can take care of yourself kid but this is getting dangerous. I'd feel safer if you were back at Stark Tower." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Please Lithia."

She hung her head but agreed. Tiny Hulk, who had made friends with Banner, pranced over to her side and she picked him up. "Tony," Lithia said, making him pause. "Be safe alright?"

He nodded. "It's good to hear your voice Lithia." He said as she smiled and disappeared with a pop.

Lithia landed safely at Stark Tower and set Tiny Hulk onto the couch before walking slowly to her bedroom. Clicking the door shut, she slide to the floor again, resting her head on her knees. She finally let herself go and tears fell from her eyes. How could someone she just met make her feel like this? She had never opened up like that before, let alone with a complete stranger. Not even her file had everything that had happened to her. And yet this rampaging 'god' had cracked her shell like no one had before.

There was a gently, rough lick on her upper arm as Tiny Hulk had gotten into her room. The dog looked up at her, sheer concern in his dark eyes as he nudged his favorite toy towards her. "Not now Hulk… I don't want to play…" she said softly.

Tiny Hulk nudged the toy toward her again before barking once and leaving the room. Lithia picked up the toy and smiled. He hadn't wanted to play. He just wanted her to be happy again and what made a dog happier than a toy? She chuckled lightly before getting up and following her dog. He barked happily, his poofy tail wagging rapidly. "Alright, let's play." She said before Tiny Hulk yipped in agreement.

They played for a while before settling onto the couch to watch a movie. Lithia moved some things around to make popcorn before bringing the bowl to herself. She and Tiny Hulk shared the popcorn as they watched. Both fell asleep halfway through the movie. But, as she drifted off, she heard a soft, smooth voice say, "Sleep Lady Lithia… no bad dreams shall plague you this night."

She tried to be startled but sleep dug its claws into her and drug her down.

Loki smiled as he pulled his mind from Lithia's. He had wanted to delve deeper into her mind to see what had made her eyes so haunted but there were emotional guards pacing in her mind. He had encountered walls and moats before but not actual creatures stalking a mind. Loki sent calming thoughts into her mind and had felt her ease into nothingness. Despite his own hard heart, the pain in her eyes had shaken him to the core. Giving her a pleasant night's sleep was the least he could do.

Why should he care? She was against him and his cause. Lithia was even the adopted child of Tony Stark, one of his clear enemies. However, something about her had made him want to ease her pain. The thing that was festering in his mind was what had caused the pain in her life? He knew people could be insistently cruel to their fellows but to cause such hurt… it was clear to him that the trauma had begun far back in her life, perhaps since her earliest memory. Possibly that is what made him feel like he had to be kind to her.

He ran his hand through his hair, pushing thoughts of her to the back of his mind. Loki had a world to concur. And, once he was king, then he could focus on Lithia.

XXXX

With the program successfully running a search for the Tesseract, Tony had some down time as the sun faded. Banner had gone to get him and Tony some dinner, leaving Tony alone with his thoughts. The usually spinning ideas focused on one central thought. Lithia…

The silent girl had finally done it. Tony had never wanted children, heck he barely liked them. But her… she had made him like her. Sure she was quiet and could be rather withdrawn but, once you gained her trust, she was a brilliant girl. And what surprised him the most was that Tony wanted her to stay and hang out with him. There weren't many people he tolerated for more than a few days. In fact, he could count them on one hand. Lithia had earned a spot on his Top 5 Favorite People list.

What was really biting at him was the fact that he did care. Which is why he sent her back to the tower. Which is why he was thinking about her now. He wanted her to be safe and felt that her being in the same space as Loki was compromising her safety. At the same time, he couldn't be at the tower to make sure that she stayed safe. He scratched the back of his head in worry. "J.A.R.V.I.S., bring up the pent house security footage. Live feed." Tony said and a screen nearby began to show the live footage.

Lithia was fast asleep in the couch, Tiny Hulk draped over her middle. Tony smiled. She was alright.

"I got the food." Banner said, coming up behind him and setting a tray down. "How is she?"

"She looks alright." Tony said, turning the footage off. "But that doesn't mean I won't worry."

Banner smiled. "That's what being a dad is all about." He said before walking away.

Tony breathed a laugh and turned the footage back on. He watched her for a moment before turning it off again to get back to work.

[**AN**: I'd just like to express how much thanks and happiness I get when you fabulous people review my work. I recall once when someone reviewed and I get the e-mail's on my phone. I was in the street and actually started dancing. That is how happy reviews make me. I dance publically. And let's just say, my dancing skills are severely lacking in style. Anyways, if you can or feel most inclined, please review. Much thanks ~CH]


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ~ Avengers Assemble (7)

Burn It To The Ground – Nickelback

For a high security unit, Loki escaped rather easily from the Helicarrier. The only downfall was losing Agent Barton but he had always been expendable. The plane soared over the city of New York, heading towards a beacon. That beacon being Stark Tower. Loki had ordered Selvig to bring the portal and the Tesseract to the tower for assembly. The man had served him well during this while ordeal. The plane landed and Loki immediately entered the tower. The place was quiet as he strolled around the living room. However, a slight movement caught his eye and he grasped his scepter, prepared for an attack. "But I don't like kumquats…" a soft voice said, making Loki rather confused.

He approached the couch and saw Lithia, sound asleep. Loki relaxed and a gentle smile crossed his face. With a quick passing of his hands, he conjured an emerald green blanket and placed it over her. Lithia stirred slightly but snuggled into the fabric. He crouched to her level and pushed some strands of hair out of her face. She sighed. "How have you bewitched me mortal?" Loki whispered.

"I want pudding…" Lithia said softly, rolling from her side and onto her back.

Loki chuckled lightly. He stood and looked down at her. A low growl reached his ears and Loki slowly turned. A small, tan, fluffy looking creature was standing on a step, tiny fangs glistening in the light. "Oh dear…" he muttered as the creature growled louder.

It started barking and ran towards him. "Gah!" he shouted and started running away from the creature.

It pursued him, surprising him since it was so small and it was gaining. What also surprised him was that Lithia was still asleep through the din of the high-pitched barking. Seeing a rather high table, Loki leapt up onto the table, escaping the creature. It continued barking, jumping up and biting at his coat. Loki pointed his scepter at it and the golden object started to power up. "_Tiny Hulk, not nice!_" Lithia's voice called from the couch, the girl coming over and grabbing the creature. "_No bark before Momma is actually awake._"

Loki clutched at his chest as he descended from the table. "_What the hell are you doing here Loki?_" Lithia asked, her eyes partially closed in either tiredness or anger Loki could not tell.

"This is where I shall bring about my rule." He replied, being sure to not get close to her since the creature growled at him still.

Her eyes widened and she took a step back. "_I can't let you do that._" She said, setting Tiny Hulk onto the couch. "_I can't let you enslave human kind._"

Loki tilted his head to the side and smirked at her. "And how exactly do you intend to stop me?" he asked, his voice slow, making Lithia shiver internally.

"_Any way I can and to my last breath._" She said, starting to gather her powers.

Loki blinked and straightened. Her eyes made those words truth. He reached forward and cupped her cheek, drawing close to her when she froze. The determination fled from her hazel eyes and was replaced by fear, the haunted look returning. "That I cannot allow." He breathed, his face mere inches away from hers. "Sleep." He said, touching the base of her head and Lithia fell unconscious.

Loki scooped her up bridal style and set her onto the couch, covering her again with the blanket. With another quick enchantment, he hid her under his guise of magic. If any of the Chitauri were to enter the Tower, they would be unable to see or harm her. He glanced at Tiny Hulk as the creature crawled onto her middle and started growling again. Loki shivered and took a step back from the creature and Lithia. He left her to go check on the progress of the portal.

XXXX

"He was an idiot." Tony said, having returned to the spot where Agent Coulson had died.

"He was doing his job!" Steve shouted in reply.

"For taking Loki alone, he was out of his league." Tony said.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve asked.

"WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS!" Tony shouted, losing his cool for once before regaining it. "I am not marching to Fury's fife!"

"Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done." Steve shouted back.

"He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Tony said, starting his thinking process.

"Right, I caught his act at Stuttgart." Steve encouraged.

"Yeah. That's just a preview, this will be opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered..." Tony trailed off as realization hit him and worry flooded him. "Sonofabitch!" he took off, Steve falling in line behind him.

"Stark Tower?" Steve asked, following after Tony. "Worried about your precious monument?"

"The Tower could burn for all that I care." Tony snapped back. "Lithia is there."

"Oh shit." Steve said, quickening his pace.

Tony suited up and took off simultaneously as Steve, Natasha and Agent Barton flew off in a stolen jet. The flight was short and Tony leveled over his tower. After blasting at the Tesseract and being knocked away, he caught sight of Loki. Landing and starting to take off his beaten Iron Man suit, Tony set up a plan with J.A.R.V.I.S. before asking, "Jarvis, where's Lithia?"

"She has been incapacitated and is on the couch. Tiny Hulk guards her." J.A.R.V.I.S. replied calmly.

"She alive?" Tony asked, just pressing the matter.

"Yes sir. Merely sleeping." J.A.R.V.I.S. reassured.

"Good, let's try and keep the noise down." Tony said before Loki started talking to him.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki sneered, having entered the living room as well.

"Uh, actually I'm planning to threaten you." Tony said, heading towards his bar.

Loki scoffed. "You should have left your armor on for that."

"Yeah. It's seen a bit of "mileage" and you got the "glow-stick of destiny". Would you like a drink?" Tony offered.

"Stalling me won't change anything." Loki retorted.

"No, no no, threatening! No drink? You sure? I'm having one." Tony poured himself a drink.

"What have I to fear?" Loki asked, half knowing the answer.

"The Avengers." Tony paused at the skeptical look he was given from Loki. "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" type thing." He finished.

"Yes, I've met them." Loki replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here: your brother the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and YOU, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." Tony listed them off, leaving the bar to go stand near Loki.

"That was the plan." Loki replied with a sly grin.

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they WILL, they'll come for you." Tony said, daring a glance at the couch.

"I have an army." Loki said firmly.

"We have a Hulk." Tony said.

"I thought the beast had wandered off..." Loki said, being cut off by Tony's growing voice.

"You're missing the point! There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it!"

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki placed a hand on Tony's shoulder to bring the point of his scepter to the center of his chest. It started glowing but fizzled off. Confused, Loki tried again with the same result.

"This usually works..." Loki said quietly in his confusion.

"Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon. One out of five..." Tony began but Loki's hand wrapped around his throat. "Jarvis…. Deploy! Deploy!"

Loki carried him to the window but paused before throwing him through the glass. "Beside the point, I have an ace in the hole as it were." He said slowly.

"What do you have?" Tony asked quickly.

Loki smirked. "My very own Sleeping Beauty." He said, casting his eyes to the couch.

"What did you do to her?!" Tony asked after a pause and realization hit him.

Loki chuckled. "Nothing to worry about." He said, tossing Tony out the window. "I'll take care of her."

XXXX

Loki had been knocked from his ride and back into Stark Tower. No sooner had he gotten to his feet than he went toward the couch. Lithia was still sound asleep. Loki's face softened at the sight but he leapt back when that creature jumped at him, snapping its jaws shut at his hand. "Gah! Curse you tiny creature!"

He heard a loud, beast-like roar before the green mass called Hulk came crashing into the living room, knocking Loki into the wall above the bar. Not wasting time, Loki hurried to his feet as the Hulk got to a crouch position. He pounded his massive fists into the floor and sprung to strike Loki again.

"Enough!" he shouted, causing the monster to pause. "You are, all of you, beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by—"

Before Loki could finish, Hulk grabbed his leg and proceeded to smash him into the floor. He stopped once and then continued to thrash Loki about like a rag doll. The result left several large cracks before Hulk delivered the final blow, smashing Loki hard enough to leave a dent in the stone floor.

Loki was stunned by both the pain inflicted on him, and the surprise at being defeated by such a simpleminded creature of inferior worth.

Hulk huffed as he walked away, muttering to his fallen enemy, "Puny god."

Loki's only response was to let out a pitiful cry similar to that of a wounded kitten. However, as Hulk made his way back to the battle, his attention was quickly drawn to the couch where Loki had been standing before Hulk smashed him. The green behemoth approached it, and looked down to see the still figure of a young girl and a small mound of fur.

Hulk tried to recall where he had seen these two before, when the fur ball leapt from the couch and stalked over to Loki. It growled and barked sharply in Loki's face, alerting Hulk that the odd creature was some form of dog. The fluffy dog then moved its rear end to the side of Loki's face and proceeded to lift his leg over the god's head. Hulk laughed when the dog came prancing back.

Hulk crouched down and stroked the dog's head. "Not puny," Hulk said, making the dog wag his puffy tail.

It yipped back and returned to check on its mistress. It jumped back onto the couch and nudged the girl's middle, whining when she wouldn't wake. Unable to do anything, Hulk looked at the sleeping form one last time before leaving the Tower to continue smashing the Chitauri.

Loki lay there for a moment, gathering himself and trying to suppress his pain. His plan was failing but, he had one thing still remaining. He heard the Chitauri fighting with the Avengers as well as Agent Romanoff attempting to close his portal. He heard the explosion followed by a roar from Hulk. When the silence came, Loki knew he had failed… yet again. Struggling to is side, Loki got to the stair step when he saw the Avengers surrounding him, looking beaten but very pissed off. "If it's all the same to you…" he said, getting to a sitting position, "I'll take that drink now."

Tony apparently didn't want to play because he broke rank, grabbed his throat and hauled him to his feet. "What did you do to Lithia?" Tony hissed.

Loki chuckled. "She is my ticket out." He replied harshly from lack of air.

Thor came up and took Loki from Tony. "What have you done brother?" Thor asked, a touch softer than Tony's voice.

"I put her to sleep." Loki replied with a slow smile. "And only I can wake her up."

"What do you want?" Natasha asked, stepping forward as well.

"I want to go back to Asgard for trial." He said.

The others drew back while Thor remained at Loki's side. They were clearly discussing what should be done about Loki and the Tesseract. Loki cast a look toward the couch and let his mind enter Lithia's, just to enforce his spell over her. "Alright Loki." Natasha's voice brought him from her mind. "Set Lithia free and you can return to Asgard for trial."

Loki tipped his head to the side and strolled over to Lithia's side. Tiny Hulk growled but Tony snatched the dog up before he could bite. Loki gently took hold of Lithia's shoulders and lifter her torso toward him. Bringing his arm around to support her body, his other went to the back of her neck to hold her head up. He slowly descended his lips toward hers and pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth. Lithia's eyes flew open and Loki was shoved backward into the wall by an invisible force. "_What the hell?!_" Lithia asked, bolting up.

"It _was_ the only way to wake you up." Loki said, once again buried within a stone structure.

Lithia was furious. Not only did Loki trap her in her mind but had also woken her with a kiss. She felt violated. "_Why did you lock me in my mind?_" she asked, her fury growing into a cold rage.

Loki pulled himself from the wall and brushed himself off. "Was it so bad in there?" he asked offhandedly.

Lithia bristled and things started floating. "What's going on?" Barton asked when the things began vibrating.

"_You have no idea what my mind is like._" Lithia snarled and everything rushed toward Loki.

Loki barely had time to dodge the objects before Lithia had disappeared. Her bedroom door slammed shut in her invisible wake. All eyes turned to Loki. He had assumed a position that was rather humorous. His right arm was above his head while his left was at an awkward angle. His legs were also in awkward positions and the objects were embedded in the wall. The Avengers started chuckling at his discomfort.

"So, who wants to explain what just happened?" Steve asked, gesturing to the embedded objects.

"Lithia has the ability to make inanimate objects move and have a will of their own. She can also make animate objects, like animals or people, enter a suspended animation state." Tony explained. "It's kinda creepy sometimes."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ~ Settling Back to Normal (5)

Falling Inside the Black – Skillet

[**AN**: OMG I am so sorry guys. I was away from my computer for to long and forgot to upload the next chapter. As an apology, I'm posting two just for you guys :) Please enjoy and forgive me. Thanks! ~CH]

Lithia, Tony and Pepper moved back to their house after a couple of days of working on the tower. The rebuild would take time but combining Lithia and Tony's powers had jump started the process. Lithia had fallen back into her quiet ways, not even using Jenna to speak sometimes. Tony figured her silence was because of Loki locking her inside her mind. After Tony informed Pepper of what had occurred during the attack, both of them agreed to give Lithia some space for her to gather her thoughts. It took about a week for Lithia to return to relative normalcy. Yet, some of her quirks had returned.

She startled whenever Tony would call for her, froze when he looked at her and back away quickly if he reached for her. Tony felt hurt by her actions but he could tell that they weren't her fault. If anyone was at fault it was Loki for making her experience … whatever she experienced again. He still bristled at the thought of him kissing her. "That's you turning into a dad Tony." Pepper said when he brought it up over dinner one night.

"If that's what turning into a dad is, can I make it stop?" Tony asked jokingly.

"Nope." Pepper replied with a laugh.

Lithia had invited Greta over, freeing Pepper and Tony to have dinner. In light of the attack on Manhatten, their school decided to host that year's Tolo with a superhero theme. They had gotten together to make their outfits for Tolo. "So, Lithium, who are you going as?" Greta asked, hopping onto Lithia's bed.

She shrugged. "_I don't know really… what about you Greta?_" Lithia replied.

"Captain America." Greta said. "I was thinking Thor but there are rumors that Prom will be a mythology theme so I'll save him for then."

Lithia chuckled before grabbing some red fabric. One of the perks of having Greta's mother as a fashion designer socialite was access to free fabrics and Greta being forced to learn how to sew. "_How happy would Tony be if I went as Iron Man?_" Lithia asked with a slight laugh.

"I'm pretty sure he would flip out." Greta replied, taking up some red thread. "Let's get to business."

Greta measured Lithia and set to work cutting the fabric while teaching Lithia at the same time. In turn, Lithia measured Greta and hesitantly cut fabrics in red, white and blue. By the time the night was over, both of their dresses had been finished. "Lithia, Greta, we're home!" Tony's voice called from the doorway. "And we brought a friend."

"Yo, Man of Iron, Salty and amigo, wanna see our Tolo dresses?" Greta called out.

"Of course we do." Pepper replied.

The girls got dressed and Lithia decided to go out first. Emerging from her room, Lithia chuckled when Tony's jaw dropped. Her knee length dress was a hot rod red with three gold bands around her waist. The hem danced over a thin layer of sheer gold fabric and a vivid blue triangle rested over her bust. The square neckline connected to sheer gold cup sleeves. A gold cuff adorned her opposite wrist and red lace fingerless gloves covered both of her hands. The final touch was a tall set of patent leather heels and, when she spun, blue circular plastic insets gave the illusion of thrusters.

"I approve!" Tony said happily.

"It does look very good Lithia." The friend, Steve, said, nodding his approval.

"_Wait until you see Greta's dress._" Lithia replied, stepping out of the way so her friend could show off.

Greta entered the living room and Steve was floored. Since her sewing skills were more advanced than Lithia's Greta had turned the red and white vertical stripped torso into a corset. A royal blue skirt opened with a large slit, revealing a red layer underneath with slit showing a white layer beneath that. The sweetheart neckline had a large white star in the center of the bodice and thin white lines on her off-the shoulder sleeves. Mid-calf length red leather boots finished off the look as well as the replica shield strapped to her back.

"Oh my gods!" Greta said, her eyes settling on Steve. "You're Captain America!"

Steve couldn't speak. "Yes he is." Tony saved him, giving the stunned captain a strange look.

Lithia looked at her friend and saw the same look on her face as was on Steve's. She nudged her friend, snapping Greta from her staring. "_Let's go change._" She said, grabbing Greta's arm and pulled her away from the living room.

"Captain America is in your living room." Greta said as she slipped out of her attire.

"_Yea he is._" Lithia replied, stepping into her loose night clothes "_Why are you so flustered about it?_"

"Have you forgotten my sexy soldier complex?" Greta asked, still in her dead-pan voice. "And that hunk of man is the epitome of my complex."

Lithia laughed. "_Come on and meet him. He's kinda a stickler but is pretty nice._" Lithia said, grabbing her friend's arm and pulling her from the bedroom.

Greta followed eagerly. "You girls want to watch a movie?" Pepper asked, turning on the T.V.

Lithia nodded and summoned Virgil. The unicorn came prancing in and curled his legs under him, creating a seat for Lithia to sit. He nuzzled her cheek with affection, making Lithia giggle. "What are we watching?" Steve asked, settling on the couch.

"_300_?" Tony suggested but was quickly shot down.

"What about _The Wizard of Oz_?" Steve asked and the grumbling response quickly ended that idea.

"How about _The 5__th__ Element?_" Greta offered, sitting next to Steve with a slight blush

"That's a good one!" Tony approved, plopping down in the love seat.

"It's on." Pepper said, plugging the movie in and joining Tony on the love seat.

The opening scenes started rolling. "_Popcorn anyone?_" Lithia asked and received a unanimous agreement. Using her abilities, she made three bowls. The first went to Pepper and Tony and the second went to Steve and Greta. The last landed in Lithia's lap and she had to fend Virgil off from eating everything.

The movie played, distracting everyone… except Virgil. Halfway through, he nudged Lithia's shoulder and flicked an ear toward the couch. Lithia glanced over and saw Steve's arm around the shoulders of a sleeping Greta. She smiled at the sight and offered the remaining popcorn for Virgil. Lithia also looked over at Tony and Pepper. They were cuddling and Pepper was whispering something into Tony's ear. The movie ended and Pepper and Tony bid everyone a quick goodnight before disappearing. Lithia rolled her eyes. "_Cap, could you grab the sleeping one for me? Then, I'll show you to a room._" Lithia said, sending the bowls to the sink.

Steve nodded and picked Greta up gently in his arms. She stirred but settled against his chest. Lithia led them to her bedroom where he laid Greta under the covers of the round bed. Greta grabbed his wrist and held tight, forcing him to have to peel her fingers off. She whined in her sleep but curled up. Lithia smiled and led Steve to a guest bedroom. He nodded his thanks and flopped onto the bed. Lithia headed for her room but stopped in the darkened living room. Instead of continuing to her room, she diverted to the balcony and looked out over the ocean.

She stayed there for a few moments before she felt a heavy fabric settle on her back. The emerald green blanket wrapped itself around her shoulders. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Virgil standing behind her, a comforting look on his face. Lithia smiled and left the balcony, threading her fingers into his thick white grey mane in a tight hug. The unicorn tucked his head against her spine, pressing her against his neck.

They went back to her room where Lithia rendered Virgil inert again and settled into her bed next to Greta. She fell into a dreamless sleep… but the emptiness didn't last long. What Loki didn't know was that the creatures roaming in Lithia's mind were not only blocks but her darkest memories. And they occasionally got hungry for screams.

She was running, a dark desert land stretched before her. She could hardly see where she was running but she pressed on. Behind her, jumping from shadow to shadow in hot pursuit was a pack of dog-like creatures. They were shaped like stretched out wolves with dark grey coats, pearly white teeth dripping in salivation, and they had long claws. They howled into the wind, making Lithia run harder. This was her reoccurring nightmare and she had yet to escape from it. It always ended the same; she ran, almost got away but tripped and they were on her.

She tripped, skidding on the surface and the creatures slowed to a stop. They circled her prone figure and stepped towards her. Suddenly, the dream changed. A shining, golden serpent with large curling horns appeared, ramming into one of the wolves. The others snarled at the strange horned snake and rushed toward him. The snake fended off their attacks and drove the wolves off. Lithia rolled to her back and pushed herself up on her hand. The serpent approached and touched her cheek with his nose, inhaling slightly.

Lithia remained motionless as the snake's scent reached her nose. It was familiar and made her stomach churn. The horned serpent smelled like gold, ice and a touch of peppermint. He smelled like Loki. "Loki…" she said as the snake pulled back.

He seemed to smile. "I'll protect you." His voice said, coming from the snake.

Lithia snapped awake. It was still dark out and her clock said that it was 1 a.m. She carefully slipped from her bed and wandered into the kitchen. As she approached, the lights were already on. This made Lithia tense a little as she walked through the doorway. Steve was sitting at the island, a half-gallon of ice cream in front of him and a spoon in his hand. "Oh… hi…" he said, quietly and awkwardly.

Lithia jerked her head in greeting before grabbing another half-gallon and a spoon for herself. Steve chuckled as she sat next to him. "Bad dream?" he asked.

Lithia nodded. "_You?_"

"Yea…" Steve replied. "More like a bad memory…"

Lithia nodded again. "_Same._" She said, taking a big bite.

They tapped their cartons together before continuing eating.

XXXX

The next day, Greta all but dragged Lithia to the beach to swim. She was very reluctant but Greta beat her will down. Greta had dressed herself in a black two piece bikini and had tried to force Lithia into another bikini but that is where she drew the line. She pulled her old purple one piece and kept a long towel around her waist. "Come in the water Lithium. It's super nice." Greta called from the sea.

"_No thanks. I'm good up here._" Lithia called back.

Greta left the water to come up and sit next to her. "What's up Lithia? Can't you swim?" she asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"_I can swim… it's just…_" Lithia trailed off, rubbing her knees.

Greta tipped her head and Lithia sighed. "_Can I trust you?_" she asked, using her voice.

"What? Lithia, of course you can." Greta replied, a little startled by her friend's scarred voice.

"_If… if I show you… you have to promise not to tell anyone. And I mean _anyone_ Greta._" Litha said.

"You have my word." Greta replied.

Lithia looked away. Pulling the towel off her waist, she revealed what made her not want to be there. Around her ankles were deep cut scars, there were jagged scars on her knees and the backs of her calves. Lithia turned and her back was also cluttered with vivid red scars. Greta's cheerful demeanor dropped and she could only stare in wide-eyed shock at the deep scarring on her friend.

"Holy Mary, mother of God!" she cried, jumping to her knees. "What the hell!?"

Lithia tried to explain, "_It's not a big deal—_"

"Did that goat-horned bastard do this!?" Greta demanded, cutting Lithia off. "I swear, if I find out this was his fault, his torments until Ragnarock are going to be a FUCKING SPA DAY compare to what I'll do to that S.O.B.!"

"It wasn't Loki!" Lithia shouted back, bolting up and startling Greta even more. "_Loki never hurt me beyond locking me in my head with the memories of those bastards that did!_"

Greta gapped a little as Lithia released her tension in her shoulders. "_I… I got them while I was at a foster home… and not just one. Practically all of my foster families added to the scars._" She explained further, sinking back to her sitting position.

Greta couldn't help but stare at Lithia. She leaned forward cautiously and wrapped her friend in a warm hug. "Oh Lithia…" she whispered as her friend started to weep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ~ Tolo (5)

And We Danced – Macklemore

The event at the beach settled into Greta's mind. She wanted to know who had hurt Lithia but also figured that the silent girl wouldn't talk about it. In fact, Lithia avoided the subject of scars all together. One thing Greta did notice was that Lithia always wore long pants and shirts that completely covered her back. Nearly everything she had was long to cover her legs and high backed to hide her back.

The girls were sitting at a café after school when Greta suddenly snapped her head up in alarm. "Lith, what are you going to do about Tolo?!"

Lithia furrowed her eyebrows but then realized what she was asking about. "_Oh… that… I have some heavy makeup I can use._" Lithia explained cautiously.

Greta nodded. "What do you say you come over to my place before Tolo and we get ready there? We can make a girls night of it." She offered with a smile.

"_Sure, sounds like fun._" Lithia replied, returning her smile. "_I better ask Pepper beforehand though._"

After a quick call to Pepper, Lithia gained approval. "_I need to shoot over to my place to pick up my dress, shoes, makeup and would your mom be cool with me bringing Tiny Hulk? Pepper's gonna be out and Tony cannot be trusted with him._" Lithia said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Like she would object." Greta laughed, gulping her triple espresso latte. "She always wanted a small dog."

Lithia laughed and finished her tea. Grabbing her keys, the girls headed to the Mustang and sped away. Quickly grabbing her things, Lithia rejoined Greta in the car. Tiny Hulk yipped happily at Greta, bouncing into her lap. "He is probably the happiest little dog I have ever met." Greta laughed when he settled on her lap.

"_He's always happy…_" Lithia replied, gunning the engine and blazing a trail to the nail salon.

The ladies at the salon were happy to see Greta and Lithia and immediately set to work. They gave the girls manicures and pedicures, painting their nails to match their chosen heroes. Greta got red, white and blue nails with small white stars on the blue and clear shimmer over everything. Lithia received red fading into gold with metallic sheens. The girls then went to a hair salon to get their hair done. Greta had hers piled up into a low up-do while Lithia left hers down but had it straightened. They returned to Greta's house to finish getting ready.

The luxurious beech house lay at the end of a primly groomed private drive. Tall, lush palm trees swayed in the gentle breeze, casting moving shadows over the brilliant white house. The three story monster house held 14 different bedrooms with coordinating bathrooms. Each floor had its own living room, kitchen, dining room and entertainment room. It was over the top luxurious. The long, cobblestone driveway arched to the pillared front door. Lithia drove up and parked in the garage. "Greta, darling, is that you?" a shrill, false happy voice called from the other side of the garage door.

Greta groaned. "Yes Elsa." She called back. "Lithia and Tiny Hulk are here to get ready for Tolo."

The door opened and Greta's mother stepped forward. She was primly dressed in a near white tea dress with tiny red cherries scattered across the fabric. Her cutsey cherry red pumps had tiny white bows on them, adding to the 'Sally-home-maker' look. "_Hello Mrs. Carthrow._" Lithia said with a tiny wave.

"Oh hello Lithia." Elsa greeted rather curtly before turning her attention to Tiny Hulk. "Why hell-o wou wittle baby. Aren't wou just so cute?" she cooed at the Pomeranian puff ball.

Tiny Hulk growled a little bit and hid behind Lithia's leg. "_He's a little grumpy today._" Lithia explained quickly, gathering her things and skirting around Elsa, Tiny Hulk keeping between her legs at all times.

"We're gonna be up in my room most of the night until it's time to go Elsa." Greta called from the stairs as Lithia scurried after her.

The girls settled into Greta's room. There were a few hours still left before Tolo so the girls ordered some teriyaki and ate before finishing getting ready and got dressed. "We look fabulous." Greta said as they looked into her large mirror.

"Girls! Its time." Elsa called from the main lobby.

With a quick once over, they descended. Elsa, however, was not so impressed. She walked up to the girls and circled them, closely examining each outfit with a critical eye. Her mouth was set in a firm frown as she walked back to her original position. Greta groaned, waiting for what was to come.

Elsa huffed. "Well, I must say it surprises me to see you wearing a dress, Gretal," she said firmly, making her daughter flinch at the use of her full name. "Though I'm flattered you would choose to dress in a feminine attire in my presence, I would expect you would wear something more decent to such a formal affair."

"_Greta made these Mrs. Carthrow._" Lithia defended her friend.

"That comes as no surprise, Lithia dear," Elsa replied. "She had the best instruction in sewing, as well as in all affairs becoming a debutant. She had such promise."

Greta stiffened. "Let's get going." She said through gritted teeth.

Lithia hurried after Greta and got into the Mustang. "_You can sleep over anytime Greta._" Lithia said, turning the engine on.

Greta smirked. "Punch it." She said and Lithia smiled.

Backing out of the drive, Lithia pressed the gas pedal down and peeled off, barely making the turn out of the drive. The location was a large hall near the beach. The place was lit up against the dark sky, blocking out the faint light of the stars. Lithia parked and the girls walked into the hall. The place was booming with loud dance music and talking people. Their peers were all dressed like superheroes. A lot of the girls were dressed like Thor or Black Widow while numerous guys had come as Iron Man and Hawkeye. A few of the less popular people had made up their own superheroes.

"Well look who showed up." A voice said from the side. "Captain Poindexter and Iron Silence."

Lithia inhaled slowly and turned to see Valerie, Jackie, Monica, Andrea and Porsche standing there in skimpy outfits. These girls had been nothing but volatile to both Greta and Lithia since day one and Lithia's blood was beginning to boil. "I am so not in the mood to deal with you today Queen B." Greta said, cutting toward the drinks but Jackie and Andrea cut her off. "Move."

"Aww, what's wrong Ginger Bread House? Don't you want to play today?" Valerie asked mockingly.

"Look, Queen B, call off your little bitches before their shrill yapping gets on everyone else's nerves. And you might wanna think about getting your dogs spayed too," Greta said. "Their aggression means they're in heat, but can't seem to afford to get any."

By now, everyone had zeroed in on the conversation. "Well at least I don't have to buy my friends." Valerie retorted.

"_Greta didn't buy me._" Lithia stepped in. "_And didn't your dad pay for Monica's nose job last year?_"

"Stay out of this Orphan." Valerie said.

"Whoa, time out," Greta said, getting between Valerie and Lithia. "Now Lithia, don't let the future Strip Tease gang get to ya. Their just mad cause their Sugar Daddy cut their allowance with week." She then walked to each girl in turn, a wicked glint in her eye Lithia recognized as Greta's Protector Mode.

"What's the matter, Silicone," she mock pouted at Jackie, then Porsche. "You and Botax not save up for your next implants? Honestly, any more and you'll be falling from oversized melons and too much junk in the trunk." Greta smiled at their unified gasps, and then turned to Andrea. "And didn't you see a group about your little problem yet, Lipoholic? They already sucked too much fat out of your chicken legs, and you barely had an ass to begin with. And don't get me started on you, Nose Job." She looked at Monica. "Why go and ruin your pretty face by turning it into your bleach blonde Hitler? I'd hate to see you with that hairy wart and snaggle tooth."

Monica actually started crying. Valerie stepped forward and took a swing at Greta. Another hand shot out and grabbed her fist. With a quick spin of her arm, Valerie was spun and tossed half-way across the room. Even the music stopped as Valerie glared up to see Lithia, her face like a stone. "I thought I told you to stay out of this Orphan." Valerie hissed, getting to her feet.

Lithia kicked of her shoes and clenched the floor with her toes while taking a fighting stance. She remained silent as they squared off with each other. "Don't worry. I'll make this quick." Valerie said. "I've had defense training since I was 4."

"_I've been defending myself since I was born._" Lithia muttered as Valerie began her attack with a kick to her face. Catching her ankle, Lithia spun Valerie yet again and threw her gently. Valerie skid to a halt a few feet away. She pushed herself up onto her hands. Lithia's face remained emotionless as Valerie stood up again.

Greta touched Lithia's arm. "They're not worth it." She said softly.

Lithia looked away and nodded. Gathering her shoes, Lithia turned and said, "_I apologize for ruining the evening. Please continue your festivities and excuse my friend and myself._" With that, the two girls turned their heels and left the party.

Reaching the Mustang, Lithia stopped and laughed. Greta was a little confused but waited until her friend finished laughing. "_Wanna go grab some burgers, head back to your place for sparkling cider and blow stuff up?_" Lithia asked, still giggling slightly.

"Blowing stuff up is good… But uh, you mind telling me where you pulled out that can of whoop-ass back there?" Greta asked, the shock not void from her tone.

Lithia laughed again. "_I picked it up in the streets. And a little training from one of my foster parents._" she said, swinging into the car.

Greta looked after her, a small half smile creeping on her mouth. "Damn!" She slid into the passenger seat.

Lithia peeled out and sped to the nearest cheap burger joint and ordered food before speeding back to Greta's house. The driveway stretched behind them as Lithia parked and Greta grabbed the food. "You girls are back early." Elsa said, meeting the girls in the foyer. "What happened?"

"The party ended early due to hell letting five of its succubi get loose," Greta said, flopping down on the couch.

"_Where's Hulk?_" Lithia asked and a rather pathetic bark reached her ears.

"Oh I had a little fun with him darling." Elsa said.

Tiny Hulk now appeared in a designer black & white zoot suit, with matching hat and tie. But that wasn't the worst part. Her mother had also taken the liberty to take the pup to a salon and have his fur styled in an outrageous cut. The hair around his face had been fluffed up and given brown, red and golden highlights, while his tail had been shaved save for the tip with the same coloring. From the tight fit of the suit, it was clear his whole body had been saved as well.

"Well, isn't is just darling!" Elsa praised, not taking noticed to the horrified looks of the girls. "Alejandro outdid himself. When I brought the little darling in, Alejandro insisted the pooch be given a look to compliment his name. At first he thought about doing something more rugged, but I insisted there be some sophistication in his look as well. So Alejandro decided on the lion cut, with the designer suit. I can tell you're speechless, so there's no need to thank me, Lithia dear. I was delighted to do it."

Tiny Hulk had this look of sheer disgust on his face as Lithia picked him up. Greta and Lithia returned to Greta's floor and Lithia quickly removed the dog from his torture. "_You poor baby. I'll never leave you alone with her again._" Lithia said, stroking his head.

Tiny Hulk yipped in delight. Lithia smiled and picked up the suit. Using her powers, she transformed the suit into a cotton camouflage sweater so the dog wouldn't get cold from lack of hair. "What the hell!?" Lithia turned to see her friend staring at her with bulged out eyes, and a jaw that would have hit the floor. "Lith, how the.. Did yo.. HOW!?"

"_I can explain. Really I can…_" Lithia said, standing up.

Lithia cautiously told her best friend about her powers. Greta all but demanded a demonstration and Lithia animated the table to do the polka without losing any of the contents. "Whoa…" Greta breathed as the table settled.

"_Yea… It's a shock and, once you get used to it, it makes blowing stuff up way more fun._" Lithia said with a slightly insane laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11~ Dated Return (5)

Whispers In The Dark – Skillet

The next school day was a little awkward. People stared at Lithia as she walked through the halls. "Hey Lithia." A boy called, jogging to her side as she stopped outside her locker.

Lithia looked him up and down. He was taller than her by a few inches and she could see that he was muscled under his blue t-shirt. His dark brown hair was short and spiked in the front. He had a dazzling smile but Lithia was still hesitant. "_Hello._" She said rather curtly.

"I'm Gage Sanderson." He introduced himself, flashing his overly white smile.

"_The baseball player?_" Lithia asked, recalling how he almost hit her in the head during one of Greta's P.E. classes.

"Yea. You've heard of me?" he asked rather cockily.

"_Yes. You almost hit me in the head with a baseball when I was observing class one day._" Lithia retorted emotionlessly.

He chuckled nervously. "Listen, I was at Tolo when you handed Valerie her ass. It was quite impressive." He said, leaning on the lockers almost hovering over Lithia. He pulse quickened and she froze in slight fear. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight. There's a great movie playing and I'd like to take you to it."

Lithia froze again, her eyes resting on his chin. "_Well...I…_" She felt her throat tighten as she tried to answer. What was she supposed to say? Boys her age usually avoided her, or taunted her for being weird. Never once had one ever taken an interest in her, let alone asked her out. Despite his haughty attitude, Gage seemed pretty nice and he was kind of cute. "_… Okay._"

Gage smiled bigger. "Excellent. I'll swing by your house at 7… where do you live again?" he said, pushing off the lockers to stand near her.

"_You know where Tony Stark's house is?_" she asked, relaxing a bit.

"You live near there?" Gage asked, a little astonished.

"_No, I live there._" Lithia said, gathering her book bag and walking away. "_Did you miss the part where Tony Stark is Iron Man and Iron Man is my dad?_" she called.

Lithia left school after informing Greta of her date. "What!?" Greta looked up, dropping her sub sandwich to look at her friend, her eyes nearly popping out of her skull. "You mind running that by me one more time?"

"_I have a date with Gage Sanderson tonight._" Lithia replied, gingerly picking up her chicken Caesar warp and nibbling on it.

"Holy shit!" Before Lithia had time to swallow, Greta grabbed her in a one armed embrace and ruffled her hair. "My baby girl's growing up, getting boys to chase her and going on dates."

Lithia swallowed and playfully shoved her friend away. "_Did we forget about Tony?_" she asked, laughing lightly.

"Who cares?" Greta laughed. "It's part of the Dad thing: hating every boy your little girl dates. Besides, if Gage gives you any trouble, Tony's gonna have to get in line. 'Cause, without a doubt, if that jock breaks your heart then I break his face." She confirmed her promised by making a fist with one hand, and punching the open palm of her other hand.

The bell rang and Lithia left to drive back home. Tony was there, sitting on the couch and flipping through the channels. "Hey kid. How was school?" he called, landing on a show about cars.

"_Oh pretty good._" Lithia said, tossing her book bag into her room and kicking off her shoes. "_Just hung out, got asked out and aced my history test._"

"Oh that's good—wait one second. What was that part?" Tony asked, all but jumping up from the couch.

"_I aced my history test?_" Lithia offered, reaching into the fridge and grabbing a soda.

"No the one before that." Tony said, figuring she was messing with him.

"_Hanging out?_" Lithia asked.

"Lithia…" Tony warned.

"_Oh you mean the getting asked out._" Lithia said, taking a drink.

"Yea that one. Care to explain?" Tony asked, crossing his arms.

"_Some guy at school asked me out._" She said. "_We're going to a movie… _Mama _I think… tonight._"

"Tonight?!" Tony asked, his voice getting a little shrill.

Lithia laughed and downed her soda, turning the can into a hairbrush and running it through her hair. "_Don't worry about it Tony. I'm not worried so you shouldn't be either._" She said, skipping into her room with a light laugh.

Tony shook his head and returned to his show. Pepper came home and Tony asked if she wanted to go out to eat. "What about Lithia?" Pepper asked, kicking off her shoes.

"She's got plans." Tony said, going to her and pressing a kiss to her cheek as his hands rested on her hips. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Pepper thought about it but nodded. They changed and bid Lithia a pleasant evening before hopping into a fast car to head out. Lithia wandered around, went for a jog, and practiced her swordsmanship all before 7 rolled around. With a quick shower, she slipped into a golden yellow dress and black wedges before transferring her house keys and phone into a golden clutch.

The doorbell rang, setting Tiny Hulk off. Yipping at the door, Lithia laughed lightly as she opened the door, revealing Gage. He had donned a cleaner looking pair of jeans and had partially slicked his hair back. "Wow… you look—what the hell is that?" he asked as Tiny Hulk came bolting out, snarling and growling menacingly.

"_My dog that was victim to a nasty haircut. His name is Tiny Hulk. Hulky, be nice_." Lithia said, nudging the dog with her toe.

Tiny Hulk snarled once more before sitting at Lithia's feet. "He's a cute little guy." Gage said, crouching down. "Hi guy."

Tiny Hulk snapped at Gage before Lithia grabbed his scruff. "_What is with you Hulk?_" she asked, bumping him into the house. "_Timeout._"

Gage laughed nervously before walking toward his car. It was a rusty brown Ford Pinto. The front fender was dented in several places and the passenger door had a severe dent in the body. Lithia scrunched her nose and waited a second to see if Gage would open the door for her. He got into the driver's seat. Rolling her eyes, she slid into the seat and he drove off. "So, you excited for this movie?" he asked, giving her a glance.

"_Yea I am._" Lithia said, a faint smile on her lips.

XXXX

Loki sat in his cell, gazing at his hands. Odin had yet to sentence him for his acts against Jotanheim and Midgard. Instead, he had thrust Loki into the prison he sat in now, so he could think on a fitting punishment. Loki rested his head on the cool wall behind him. Only Thor and Frigga had come to visit him. Even then, Loki refused to speak to either one of them. His mind always wandered in this chilling silence. It reached out to the only friendly mind left. Lithia…

She was sitting in a dark room while images flashed in rapid succession on a large wall. Occasionally, people around her would make scared noises but Loki felt no fear coming off her. It was strange. His mind melded with hers and he finally understood. She was viewing a horror movie in a theater with many other people. A hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and Loki's mind jumped from her's at the contact.

He inhaled quickly, his mind rushing back to his body. He had gotten a brief flash of her reaction to the contact. The person was the male that had taken her to the movie. He was scared and she was rather disappointed with him. Loki smirked. "She certainly is interesting…" he chuckled to himself.

A loud, echoing sound of the cell doors being opened announced the arrival of Thor. The Great Thunderer entered the cell and looked down at Loki. "Father has reached his decision." He said, jerking Loki to his feet.

They walked down the Hall in silence, a slight smirk on Loki's lips and sheer determination on Thor's entire being. The hall opened into Odin's throne room where the Allfather sat in regal glory. Frigga sat at his side, a touch lower than him. She smiled lightly at the two men. "Thank you for bringing Loki Thor." Odin said, standing and gripping his spear a tad tighter.

Thor inclined his head. "Now, to the matter at hand." Odin said. "Loki… Laufeyson, as punishment for your crimes against Jotanheim and Midgard, I hereby cast you from Asgard. You shall return to Midgard. Thor shall accompany you to ensure that you do not cause harm to the humans there. I also strip you of your powers and render you an astral projection. You cannot touch anyone or anything neither can anyone touch you save Thor and anyone whom he deems worth to entrust you to."

Odin had walked down to be level with Loki and passed his spear over him quickly. Loki felt his power draining until he was an empty shell. His bindings fell away as he could no longer cause harm. He looked into Odin's face and glared. Thor grabbed his forearm and pulled him away. "So… to Midgard once more…" Loki breathed.

The trip was short but where Heimdall sent them was a strange place. The land was green and lush. The sound of crashing waves made them realize that they were near the ocean. "Where are we?" Thor asked.

Loki closed his eyes and reached out with his mind. Despite Odin taking his powers, Loki seemed to retain his connection with Lithia. He couldn't connect with her mind directly but he did sense that her dwelling was close. Opening his eyes, Loki started walking. "Where are you going?" Thor asked, following him.

Loki rolled his eyes and kept walking. He still wasn't speaking to his brother. Heck, he was barely talking at all. Thor huffed but followed since it seemed like Loki knew where he was going. Loki strode over the grass toward a dimly lit, strangely built dwelling that simply felt like Lithia had been there. Touching the handle, he turned it and the door opened. "Brother…" Thor warned but Loki stepped boldly into the large, clean living room.

"Calm yourself Thor." Loki snapped, cracking his neck. "Besides, I highly doubt the owners of this… home will object to two gods taking up residence."

"You no longer have your powers Loki." Thor retorted, shutting the door soundly.

Loki flinched. "That is beside the point." Loki retorted, grabbing a shiny metal photo frame and tossed it to Thor. Thor turned the photo frame to see Tony, his lady Pepper and the young lady Lithia all smile and dog piling on the Man of Iron. "I highly doubt that the Man of Iron would object to you visiting."

Thor replaced the photo. "Loki, you tread on thin ice. Be careful for I can still harm you." Tjor warned again, gripping his hammer a little tighter.

Loki laughed lightly. "Oh Thor, you…" Loki stopped when a faint and quiet growling noise came from behind him.

"Loki?" Thor asked when a look of fear crossed his face.

"It couldn't be…" Loki hissed and turned slowly.

Thor looked around Loki to see a small, tan colored creature. The tiny dog-like creature was the source of the growling and its eyes seemed to glow in the faint light. The light also cast a sinister shadow on the creature's glistening teeth beneath its snarl. It started barking, loudly and at a high pitch, causing Loki to jump up. Quite literally, he leapt off the ground and ended up clinging to Thor's shoulders. "Keep it away!" Loki cried as the creature advanced.

Reacting, Thor drew his hammer and pointed it at the creature but it did not seem deterred. It continued barking and running but changed tactics and began circling and baking around a now spinning Thor. "What is that?" Thor asked, very confused by the creature's actions.

"A devil rat!" Loki cried as the creature started jumping up.

It made to snag a good chunk of Loki's coat tail but phased through though still caused Loki to shriek. "What the hell is going on here?!" a loud yell made everyone freeze and look toward the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 ~ Night Terror (5)

Broken Inside – Broken Iris

_Earlier_

The movie ended and Gage was clearly shaken by the horror film. Lithia was disappointed in the movie in general. The monster was creepy at the most but she anticipated every 'scary' action that the spirit took. "Scary movie huh?" Gage asked in a shaking voice.

"_Not entirely._" Lithia admitted, reaching his dingy car. "_There were creepy parts but I would hardly classify it as a horror film._"

Gage gave her a confused look as she got into the passenger seat. He turned the sputtering engine on and headed toward her house. They were quiet. Gage tried to place his arm around her shoulders but Lithia kept dodging his actions. Parking at the entrance of the house, he parked and got out. Lithia opened her own door. "Well… I had a good time…" Gage said rather forced.

"_Yea…_" Lithia said, scratching her neck. "_Well… I'll see you Monday._" She said, heading toward the front door.

"Lithia, wait a second." Gage said, grabbing her arm, making her freeze. "I really did have a good time tonight babe."

Lithia jerked her arm free. "_I am not your babe Gage._" She said, gently shaking her head. "_I did have fun tonight but… I'm sorry, I just don't share any sort of attraction to you._"

Gage gapped at her. "You're saying no to me?" he asked, very confused.

"_It appears I am._" Lithia replied.

The ensuing silence allowed the sound of a frantic barking of Tiny Hulk to be heard. "_Hulk?_" Lithia questioned, stepping toward the door open.

"Lithia—" Gage began but she cut him off.

"_Gage you better leave._" Lithia said, giving him a fleeting look.

Pausing again, Gage bowed his head and returned to his car to drive off. Running her hands through her hair, she threw open the door as the barking suddenly stopped. She stared as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the house to see Thor and Loki along with Tiny Hulk. Loki was all but standing on Thor's shoulders as the Thunder God held out his hammer at a dangling Tiny Hulk. The dog had bitten into Thor's cape and was hanging on firmly all the while growling menacingly. "What the hell is going on here?!" Lithia shouted, making everyone freeze.

Tiny Hulk let go, dropping to the floor and yipping happily at Lithia, his fluffy tail wagging excitingly. Lithia bent and scooped him up, Tiny Hulk licked her chin. Loki descended and took a good, rather long look at Lithia. He couldn't help but feel his heart stop for a moment. She looked beautiful in her golden yellow dress and black shoes. "Fair Maiden, how art thou this evening?" Thor asked, a genuine smile on his face.

"_I've had better._" Lithia replied, keeping Tiny Hulk in her arms. "_Why are you two here? I thought you returned to Asgard for punishment._"

"Returning to Midgard is my punishment." Loki retorted rather sarcastically.

Lithia narrowed her eyes at him. "_Lights._" She said, and the house lit up instantly.

She gently tossed Tiny Hulk onto the couch before stepping out of her shoes. "_I'm going to change and you better have an answer as to why two Norse gods are in my living room by the time I get beck._" Lithia said, starting toward her room.

The door slammed shut in her wake. Both Thor and Loki winced at the slam. "She seems upset." Thor said, removing his cape and setting it on the couch, being careful to avoid Tiny Hulk's snapping jaws.

Loki nodded, his own mind trying to connect with hers. She was upset, tired and disappointed. He snapped his mind back as her door opened. Lithia had replaced her dress with loose fitting camouflage pants and a black tank top. Her hair was pulled into a messy pony tail and her face was void of all make-up. "_Okay, I'll ask again. Why are you two here?_" Lithia asked, flopping down onto the couch.

Thor sat in an armchair while Loki remained standing. "Odin, our father—" Thor began.

"Your father." Loki snapped.

"… cast Loki out in punishment for his acts against Jotanheim and Midgard. He also took away his powers and made it so he cannot touch or harm anything." Thor finished explaining.

"_How exactly is that punishment?_" Lithia asked, confusion in her voice.

"The Allfather does not do anything without a purpose." Thor said, looking to the floor.

Lithia blinked. "_Look, I'm beat. I'll get J.A.R.V.I.S. to show you two to a guest room for the night. Then, we'll figure everything out in the morning._" She said, standing and taking Tiny Hulk in her arms. "_J.A.R.V.I.S., will you show Thor and Loki to some guest rooms? I have a killer headache that may be turning into a migraine and cannot deal with them right now._"

"Of course, Lithia," J.A.R.V.I.S. replied, "but may I remind you that, while Mr. Stark may not protest with their presence, Ms. Potts will surely become quite cross."

"_I'll deal in the morning._" She said through clenched teeth. "_Now, you to be dead silent tonight or I will kick your asses to Kingdom Come._" Lithia warned before shuffling to her bedroom, cuing the lights to dim at the slam of her door.

J.A.R.V.I.S. showed Loki and Thor to two close, but separate guest rooms. Loki could hear that Thor had instantly fallen asleep due to his thunderous (pardon my pun) snoring. However, he could also hear faint, quiet whimpers coming from Lithia's room. Reaching out to her mind, he felt a searing pain course through his entire body. He almost cried out but grit his teeth and pressed through her migraine into the depths of her mind. He found that she wasn't in a nightmare but rather a very vivid memory. Being an intruder to her mind, he was forced to merely observe the happenings of the dream from her eyes.

[**AN**: Super quick. This dream is going to be through Lithia's POV so First Person. It will also be in italics so the note about Lithia speaking via Jenna is out the window until the dream stops. Sorry to interrupt. Keep reading and shoot me a review on what you think. K, bye! ~CH]

_He woke me up in the dead of the night. Grabbing my hair, he hauled me down into his basement. He stripped me of all my clothing and tied me to a metal chair. I couldn't breathe. He had already beaten me with his fists and hands. What next? What other torture was in store for me? I already tasted blood from my split lip and my eye started swelling. I cringed as he returned and twisted his fingers painfully in my hair, practically ripping the strands from my scalp. He threw me to the cold concrete floor, making me see stars as my head collided with the floor. I heard him moving some of his tools around. The clanging made me lay still. "Here we are." He said with a sickening laugh._

"_Get up." His voice dropped an octave as he grabbed my hair again and pulled me up._

_I saw, through swollen eyes that he had a crowbar in his bloody fist. I must have raised my chin because he swung underhand, catching the very point, sending me back to the ground. I did yelp in pain but instantly regretted it. Enraged by my cry, he beat the crowbar into my ribs, shattering them. One punctured a lung but I could still breathe… barely… Using the hook of the crowbar, he hooked my neck, snapping me back into a sitting position, making it even harder to breathe. _

_He paused and looked down at me. The only thing heard over my labored breathed was a dripping sound… It was my blood from his crowbar. Grabbing my fractured jaw, he jerked my head up and pressed a hard kiss to my lips. I couldn't fight back. I was too tired. Pulling back, he rapt my ribs again, breaking more of the bones. Tipping me over onto my battered side, I was once again was on the cool floor. He brought the crowbar down onto my legs and hips, fracturing more bones._

_He paused again, letting the cold of the floor make my blood stop flowing and stick to the floor. Cutting me free, he left me there for the rest of the night until I could pull my clothing back on and creep back to my room. The constant abuse had made me numb to the pain but, as I lay there, bleeding into my clothes and sheets, the pain hurt all the more. Darkness consumed me. Whether it was sleep or sheer passing out from blood loss… I'll never really know._

(End Dream)

Loki felt himself being pulled from the dream. "Brother! Loki, wake up!" Thor shouted, shaking his shoulder.

Loki bolted up, breathing hard and in a cold sweat. "Wh-what happened?" Loki asked, a shake in his voice.

"You were yelling…" Thor said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "As if in pain."

Loki looked down before throwing the sheets off him and rising. Walking stiffly from the bedroom, Loki strode toward Lithia's bedroom. "Loki!" Thor said, grabbing his arm and spinning him. "What are you thinking?"

"I have to check something." Loki said, shoving Thor's hands off him.

Turning again, Loki approached the bedroom door to hear the whimpering again along with concerned whines from Tiny Hulk. He opened the door to see Lithia tangled in her sheets. However, it wasn't the sheets or the way Lithia was in them that made Loki stare and Thor inhale in shock. It was the once white sheets stained with red splatter and a pool of red gathering on the floor. "Lithia!" Thor shouted, shoving passed his brother to grapple at Lithia.

His actions were met by Tiny Hulk sinking his teeth into his thick forearm. Thor tried to shake him off but the dog held strong. His grunt in frustration woke Lithia and she moaned in pain. Using Thor's distraction, Loki snaked over to Lithia. "Lithia…" he said softly.

"Get away from me…" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I want to—" Loki said but Lithia roared.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, knocking Loki away and into the wall.

Sagging lightly, Loki blinked, taking in the sight of barely standing Lithia. She was panting, her lip split and one eye swollen. Her fists were balled and her bare legs were wide apart, barely supporting her. Thor and Tiny Hulk continued to make noise. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Lithia shouted, throwing her hands over her ears. As she did, Thor was blown into the floor while Tiny Hulk was unharmed. "EVERYONE just shut up…" she said, her voice fading as she sagged to her knees. "Shut up and get away from me…"

Loki pulled himself from the wall and slowly approached her. She was whimpering under her breath as he crouched to her level. He hesitantly took a very gentle hold of her wrists and pulled them from her ears. She shrieked as he held her wrists into one hand. He hushed gently, pressing the barest tips of his fingers to her temple. She flinched harshly. Tapping into her mind, Loki slipped comfort and peace into her mind, prompting her to pass out. Lithia fell forward and he caught her. Loki scooped her up in his arms bridal style and took her from the blood soaked room to the couch. Checking to make sure she was completely out, Loki proceeded to remove her clothing to check for bleeding wounds.

Thor had pulled himself from the floor and joined Loki. "What happened?" he asked, shaking some floor from his hair.

Loki shook his head, concentrating at tracing his fingers over her torso and legs, feeling for any breaks or fractures. Finding none, Loki sighed a relief before returning to her room to grab some clean clothing before dressing her in them. Lithia remained asleep, breathing shallowly and both Loki and Thor watched as her split lip and swollen eye dwindled down back to normal. Thor looked bewildered down at the fragile girl while Loki sunk to the floor next to the couch.

The front door opened, prompting Thor to look away from Lithia. "Welcome home Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark." J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

"Thor? What are you doing here?" Tony asked, dropping his bags to the floor after Pepper entered.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 ~ Revelations (6)

Burn – Jeanette Beidermann

Thor stood awkwardly in the living room facing Tony and his lady Pepper. "Wait, you know these—" Pepper started to say, then closed her mouth. "You know what, never mind. Tony, just start explaining."

"Uh Pepper, this is Thor, God of Thunder. Thor, this is Pepper Potts." Tony introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you." Pepper said, striding forward with her hand extended.

Loki decided that it was a good moment to stand up. "The hell is he doing here?!" Tony shouted, glaring daggers at Loki.

"It is all very complicated." Loki said smoothly.

"Let's everyone calm down a little bit yea?" Pepper said, sensing the growing tension in the room between Tony and Loki.

Tiny Hulk chose that moment to come barking up, happily wagging his tail at Pepper. "Hey Hulky." Pepper said happily. "Where's Lithia?"

Thor's eyes widened a tad bit, daring a glance at the unconscious girl on the couch. A tense moment passed. "What did you do?" Tony asked, stepping around Pepper and approached the two motionless demi-gods.

When neither answered, Tony stepped around the couch to see the prone Lithia and her pile of bloody bed clothes wadded up on the floor. "Lithia!" Tony yelled, going to her side in a step and picking her torso up. "What the hell happened?!"

"Let me explain." Thor said quickly as Pepper joined Tony. "It was Loki."

"What?! It was not all me!" Loki shouted back.

"You did this?!" Pepper all but screamed, bolting up and going straight for Loki. She reached to grab his shirt but passed right through him.

"What the hell is going on?!" Tony yelled.

"WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING?!" Lithia yelled, making all action cease. "The hell guys! I just got over a migraine and all the damn yelling isn't helping the residual headache."

"Are you alright?" Pepper asked concerned.

"I will be." Lithia said, standing slowly. "I get migraines sometimes and… well… my bad dreams get worse." She bowed her head. "Every bad thing that's happened to me, I'm forced to relive. The wounds, broken bones and bruises come back fresh and painful. It doesn't happen very often but often enough that I don't panic anymore when I wake up in excruciating pain."

She sat back down and rested her head in her hands, rubbing her temples. "I woke up this morning after a rather brutal memory… Loki… Loki helped me through it…" she explained, looking up into Loki's face.

Pepper sat down and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Lithia, you can tell us." She said softly as Tony sat on her other side.

Lithia remained silent for a moment, composing herself. With a deep inhale, Lithia began.

"The orphanage director wasn't the kind, caring guy he posed to be. Orphanages don't make much money, especially if you have a nasty habit of borrowing money from drug dealers and mob bosses. To offset his debts, he would… sell children to them for a year as levies on his loans. However, most of the kids he dealt with were legally in the system. He needed someone who wasn't in the system to satisfy all of his debts.

"The part about me being abandoned on the steps of the orphanage is true. I was abandoned. And that fit perfectly with his plan and his needs. He did wait until I was about 6 or 7 years old before I was 'adopted'… They had to sign a contract that they couldn't kill me… but nothing else was sacred. Torture, abuse, abandonment, rape… even murder… I was forced to do it all.

"And what's really sick is that, the way I figured it, if I kept being sold off, I could protect others from what was happening to me…" Lithia paused and her eyes hardened. She stood and looked right at Loki. "What happened last night was one of the worst memories I have… so… thanks for giving a shit about me this morning…" she said, turning slowly and padding to her bedroom.

Everyone sat in silence, absorbing the horrors of Lithia's past. "That explains a lot…" Tony said softly. "Why she stopped speaking, why she's afraid of people and men especially, why she dislikes being touched and why she can't sleep soundly through the night."

"So what happened today?" Pepper asked softly, looking to Thor and Loki.

Loki cleared his throat, drawing all attention to him. "Over the course of my imprisonment and even before that, I have developed a mental attachment to Lady Lithia. After our arrival last night, I was pulled into her night terror and witnessed possibly the most brutal beating upon a being I have ever seen. This morning, Thor awoke me, saying that I had been crying out in my sleep. I went to check on Lady Lithia and found her in her bloody sheets. After rousing her and being tossed into a wall, I tapped into her mind and rendered her unconscious. Once she was out, I checked to see if she was injured further than a swollen eye and split lip. Thankfully, she was not." He explained, choosing his words carefully.

A silence fell over them again. "Perhaps it is best if we leave this focus alone until Lady Lithia is well again." Thor suggested quietly.

They agreed and parted ways, Pepper taking the chance to unpack her things while Tony made sure that Thor was comfortable since he could care less about Loki's comfort.

Pepper did go in to check on Lithia mid-day. The room was pitch black and the only sound was shallow breathing. "Lithia?" Pepper whispered.

"Yes?..." a shallow voice asked

"Lithia, honey… are you okay?" Pepper asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"The headache is better but… I'm still not feeling right..." Lithia responded, shifting around in her bed.

"You need anything? Or, maybe, you wanna talk about it?" Pepper asked cautiously.

There was a pause. "I'll talk… eventually… just…not right now. The only thing maybe is a candle or something I can turn into a candle. I want to read but man made light is too harsh. Candlelight is far softer." Lithia replied, her voice still shallow but with a little life in it.

"Hmm… Would a scented candle work?" Pepper asked.

"As long as it is not a strong scent yes, it will work." Lithia said, moving some things around as she searched in the dark for her old Norse Mythology book.

Pepper smiled. "I got lavender, chamomile, sandalwood, and jasmine. Any of those sound like they would work?"

"Lavender please." Lithia said, finding her book and holding it close to her chest.

"Good choice. It will help relax you, and give you a good night's sleep."

"Thank you Pepper." Lithia said as she stepped out, quickly shutting the door.

Pepper started hunting for the candle when a chill crept up her spine. "How is she?" a smooth, sly voice asked from behind her. She turned to face Loki, his hands behind his back and his eyes locked on her face.

"She fine, but she needs rest," Pepper replied, a thin layer of ice in her tone.

Loki bowed his head to the side. "And how is she?" he asked again, implying toward her emotional state.

Pepper was slightly thrown off by his interest into her daughter's emotional state. For a moment, it honestly sounded as if he really cared about Lithia. She quickly dismissed that thought. This was Loki, the Norse god of Mischief. Tony had updated her on all this demigod had done, and there was no way she was about to trust him. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that he was actually being genuine.

"Like I said, Lithia needs rest. I'm having J.A.R.V.I.S. keep an eye on her, so no one is to disturb her. That goes triple for you." Pepper gave him a warning glare, her eyes practically say, 'hurt my daughter, and I WILL find a way to make you pay.'

Loki instantly took a step back. He had let himself get to close too soon. "If it all the same to you Lady Pepper, would you so kind as to express my deepest regrets for disturbing her this morning?" he asked, taking one hand and pressing it over his heart and bowed slightly to Pepper.

Pepper didn't answer. Instead, she turned and went in search of the candle she had promised Lithia. Once she found it, she walked back to Lithia's bedroom. Loki waited near the short stairway leading to her room, but instead of walking past him, Pepper walked right through him and entered Lithia's room, firmly closing the door behind her.

"You found it." Lithia's quiet voice said as Pepper entered.

"Yep." Pepper set the candle on the nightstand next to Lithia's bed. "Dammit, I forgot a match."

"No I got it." Lithia said and suddenly about 20 candles lit up at once all over the room. Everything had changed. The bed was covered with royal blue blankets and a light blue fainting couch was in the middle of the room. The walls were a gentle crème color and the floor had gone from carpet to hard wood with a thick rug in the center of the room. Lithia was sitting cross-legged on the end of her bed, a silk lilac night gown on and a very worn book in her lap. "Thank you for the candle Pepper." Lithia said, giving her a weak smile.

Pepper joined her on the bed and looked at the book. The front cover was stiff but cloaked in soft leather. The actual spin was lighter tan leather with raised ribs holding the pages together. The edged of the pages were well worn and an old yellow color. Numerous scuffs were on the cover and a red ribbon peeked out from the center of the book. "What's this?" Pepper asked, touching the corner of the book.

Lithia opened the front cover, revealing to cover page. "It's an old book of Norse Mythology." She explained, turning the pages slowly. "It was my only escape in my childhood. The stories of Brave Thor, Beautiful Sif, Sly Loki and Wise Odin were able to make me forget myself for just a few moments. This books means a lot to me…" she paused and laughed lightly. "My favorite stories were always the ones with Loki."

"Loki, really?"

"Yeah he is the best." Lithia said, turning to one that depicted a drawing of Loki. "He is the God of Mischief and got away with a lot of stuff. He went on so many adventures, always causing strife. I don't know why, but he is my favorite… " Lithia explained, stroking the page.

"Wow kid, never thought you'd be one to fall for the bad boy type." Pepper laughed lightly.

"It wasn't that." Lithia said, shaking her head slightly. "It was that he could get away with it… he had a choice… and having a choice means a lot to a kid that never had a choice." She paused, her smile fading slightly. "Though _this_ Loki is no hero of mine. He had a choice and he chose to give everything up for some farfetched tantrum."

Pepper laughed, just picturing the look on Loki's face as he listened at the door (and she knew he was). "Yeah, Tony didn't really say it that way, but I could tell he came off as a spoiled brat who didn't like to hear the word 'no'."

Lithia chuckled, softly at first but it grew into a loud laugh. "Spoiled brat or no, the fictional Loki will always be my hero… his real representation falls short." She said, stopping laughing at some point and a serious expression crossed her face.

Pepper remained silent for a moment, then reached over and took Lithia's hand in hers. "Lithia, how exactly where you able to sympathize with the mythical deity?"

"The same way a person can sympathize with a fictional character. They were fiction to me…" Lithia explained slowly, her voice fading again.

Pepper closed the book and stood. "He asked me to tell you he was sorry for this morning… whatever that means." She said.

Lithia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, you know," Pepper offered. "I can't imagine what you went through, but if you ever feel like talking, my door is always open."

Lithia nodded and thanked Pepper again before the red head left her room. Pepper didn't notice the lurking figure in the shadow of the hall. Loki had been at the door, his ear pressed as close as it could be to the wood without passing through. He had heard bare murmurs of the conversation between Lithia and Pepper along with laughter from the women. When Pepper had come out of the room, Loki quickly ducked to the side, letting her pass.

The door creaked shut. Thinking that he could, Loki phased through the door. He quickly took in the sight of the room. The ornateness of it reminded him of Asgard. The thing that really caught his eye, besides the painting on the wall, was Lithia lying on her fainting couch, levitating an old book in front of her. The color of the nightgown accented her perfectly and matched the floating aroma in the air. Catching himself, he cleared his throat.

Lithia paused and lowered her book. "_What are you doing here Loki?_" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I was merely coming to check on you." He responded, stepping more into the room. "You were… not well this morning and I was… concerned."

Lithia closed her book and stood, the long, smooth material touching the tops of her feet. "_Concerned? Why would you care at all?_" she asked slowly, crossing her arms.

"It was right—" Loki began but Lithia cut him off. "_Right? Was it the same right that made you decide to march on Earth?!_"

"That was justified." Loki snapped back.

"_Justified?! No, nothing you have done is justified._" Lithia returned with a snarl. "_How dare you have the balls to come to my world and try to take it over! What you did was nothing short of a temper tantrum. You had everything Loki! Everything I always dreamed of having: a loving home, parents who gave a shit about you and your wellbeing, a brother that looked after you. I had to suffer through 17 years of physical, emotional and mental abuse while you lived in the lap of luxury. So don't you dare say that you were justified to throw it all away. You no longer have that right._"

Loki was stunned for a moment. "_I already thanked you for helping me this morning but I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. Get the hell out of my room._" She said, grabbing his arm and shoving him out of her room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 ~ A Fight, A Scheme and… Shopping? (5)

… no actual song for this one… it's kinda just a filler chapter lol

[AN: Hey guys. I'm just gonna lay this out for y'all. College is kicking me hard core on top of my weird hours at work. Luckily, I have a huge gap between my first and second class when at school. As such, and seeing as I only go to college 2 days a week, I'm going to start up loading 2 chapters every Tuesday and Thursday. I apologize for this but hope that you enjoy and can stand the updateing change. Thank you much. Your faithful servant ~ CH]

[P.S. If you can see what I'm referencing when I sign off in my author's notes, drop me a line. It'll be interesting to see how many people think like I do lol. Your faithful servant ~ CH]

Loki did try to sleep that night but slumber evaded him. The early morning sun barely lit his way as he went to the front window. He paused at the window and gazed over the green expanse of grass. He heard quick footsteps behind him and ducked into the shadows. Loki tilted his head to the side as he saw Lithia heading for the front door. Her hair was pulled back and she was dressed in some skimpy looking clothing. In her hands were a pen and a ruler. Slightly confused, Loki proceeded to follow her out onto the grass.

Lithia cracked her head to the side, aligning her neck vertebra. Rolling her shoulders, she slid the pen into her sleeve and turned to the ruler. Sending a pulse of power into the wooden object, Lithia transformed the ruler into a long, dark silver spear. Taking the short weapon, she let it rest on her shoulder before pushing it off and spinning it around in her hand.

Keeping the weapon in her hand, she stared to jump and spin in midair. Whenever her feet were both in contact with the ground, she struck out with the spear. Slashing and lunging forward all the while keeping her body moving. Her hair whipped around her face, giving her a relative halo of red gold. She used her momentum to flipping over a few times in succession before landing on her feet and slamming the end of the spear into the ground. The spear elongated to a more normal length spear. Using the now long shaft, Lithia used it to flip from the ground and spun in the air, letting the sharp blade strike out randomly in the spin. She landed and thrust upward with the weapon.

Spinning the weapon so the point was facing her, she rammed it into the ground. Grabbing the shaft halfway up, she pulled herself forward, her feet flying through the air. Bending the shaft, she bounced off, spinning through the air and drew her pen. When she landed, the pen had been turned into a deadly looking sword. Standing again, she inhaled slowly and exhaled in a huff. Loki tore his eyes away from her for a moment as the ground started shaking. A nearby rock formation was pulsing. A giant looking rock creature materialized from the formation, a formidable battle axe in its hand. Darting his eyes back to Lithia, she was smirking. "Playtime is over." She said, laughing loudly and rather insanely.

The rock monster roared and plunged forward. Loki heard footsteps approaching and Tony and Thor appeared, each looking startled. "What roared?" Tony asked, his voice still a little sleep logged.

Thor followed Loki's eyes and bellowed, "Rock monster!"

Tony whipped his eyes to the monster but was drawn to the small figure racing toward it. "Lithia!" he yelled

No sooner had he called her name than Lithia had said, "Up" and launched off the ground, being level with the rock monster for a moment before ascending above it. She roared and slammed her sword into the base of the rock monster, the blade piercing into rock. It roared and pawed at her, slicing her arm with the axe. Yelling in pain, she withdrew her blade and bounced off it. Landing in a heap, she pulled her to her feet, clutching her bleeding sword arm. With a quick wave of her hand, the rock monster returned to its original formation. Summoning the spear, Lithia rendered them back into harmless office supplies. "Lithia, what the hell were you thinking?!" Tony asked, grabbing her shoulders.

"_Tony I had everything under control._" Lithia said, rolling her eyes slightly. "_See?_"

"Yeah, I SAW you running bullheaded into danger and get sliced up." Tony said, gesturing wildly.

"_Oh I made that monster to train, like I do every morning._" Lithia said. "_Besides, I've been cut up worse than this._"

Tony was silent. "_Look, how about this… I won't use the rock monster again okay?_" she offered, gently smiling at him.

"Oh yea because you playing around with swords and spears sounds like a great idea." Tony laughed.

Lithia shook her head slightly but laughed too. Both knew that she would keep practicing with her weapons with or without his permission. "Let's get you bandaged up alright kiddo?" Tony said, slinging an arm around her shoulders and guiding her in.

XXXX

Gage Sanderson strolled down the hallway in high school. His usual bounce in his step was missing and nearly everyone took notice. None more so than Valerie Ramona. "Hey stud, what's got you so down?" she asked, sliding up next to him in the cafeteria.

"Nothin' Val…" he said, poking a fork at his school lunch as his eyes were locked onto a figure arm wrestling across the way.

Valerie followed his eyes and sneered at the sight of Lithia pinning Greta's arm to the table with a loud laugh. "Yea… I heard you went out with her. How did that go?" she asked, resting a hand on his bicep and rubbing a circle with her thumb.

Gage looked down before looking up to her face. "She uh… she said no…" he said, taking a bite of his lunch.

Valerie's eyes widened considerably. Who the hell turns down Gage Sanderson? "Oh baby, tell me everything." She said, turning to face him directly, a sinister glint in her eyes.

"So, plans for this weekend?" Greta asked, shaking her somewhat numb hand.

"_Oh not much. Just hanging out, maybe do some work with Tony… Oh!_" Lithia said.

"Oh what?" Greta asked somewhat frantically.

"_Steve is coming over for the weekend._" Lithia said with a wink.

"What a coincidence, so am I." Greta said with a laugh.

"_Of course you are._" Lithia laughed as well. Her phone rang. "_Hello?_"

"Lady Lithia!" Thor's loud voice said over the phone, making Lithia wince.

"_Thor?_" Lithia asked. "_How did you figure out the phone?... or even get my number?_" Lithia asked, darting her eyes around.

"Twas not that hard." Thor said, laughing. "Besides, once I figured out the tiny numbers and what they mean, J.A.R.V.I.S. gave me your numbers."

Lithia pulled her phone away and growled lightly. "_Okay... why did you call?_" she asked.

"We are out of Pop-Tarts. Would thou be so kind as to pick more up upon your way home this afternoon?" Thor said.

Lithia rolled her eyes. "_Fine. But I'm only getting two boxes._" She said, hanging up before he could protest.

"What the heck was that about?" Greta asked.

Lithia was silent for a moment. She had yet to tell Greta about Thor and Loki having moved into her house. "_Um… we apparently have run out of Pop-Tarts and Thor demands more. I guess that's what I get for having him and Loki living at home._" She said, biting into her food.

Greta spit out her mouthful of water, coughing from the shock. "Whoa whoa whoa! Time out and rewind," she practically shouted. "Since when are Goldilocks and the Silver Tongued Pansy living at YOUR house!?"

"_Since they walked into my front door a few nights ago._" Lithia said sheepishly.

"And you didn't TELL ME?! WHY!?" Greta asked, her voice growing a little louder.

"_Because I knew you would do that._" Lithia said. "_Look, you're coming over anyways so what's the big deal?_"

"What's the big deal, she says," Greta replied, over dramatizing her words. "Let's check the facts: 1) my best bud is housing one of my favorite Norse mythology figures of all time, 2) I was only told about it TODAY, 3) I'm gonna kick that paraphiliac's ass for putting you through that emotional hell, and big old reason 4) WHAT THE HELL ARE WE STILL DOING HERE!?"

"_Because you still have class._" Lithia said, sipping her water.

"And your point is…" Greta said, rolling her hand.

"_No point at all._" Lithia laughed, packing up her scraps for Tiny Hulk. "_Let's roll._" She said, putting on her sunglasses rather dramatically and grabbed her backpack.

Greta needed no further encouragement before the girls were speeding to her house. Lithia awaited in the car while Greta went in and got things for sleeping over. Greta retuned, a heavy looking suit case in hand, pillow under arm, and backpack on back. "Is it cool if I stay the whole weekend? Elsa is out of town." Greta asked, putting her stuff in the back seat.

"_It's cool with me and you know Pepper and Tony adore you._" Lithia replied as Greta slipped into the passenger seat.

Sending the car forward, the girls sped once again to Tony's house. Slowly entering the garage, Lithia parked her beloved Mustang while Greta unloaded her things. Going up the stairs, Lithia paused before entering the living room. "_I'm home!_" Lithia called.

"And I'm sleeping over!" Greta also called.

Tiny Hulk bounced over to the girls, yipping happily. "Lady Lithia!" Thor's booming voice announced his approach. "Have thou brought more Pop-Tarts?"

"_Oh shit…_" Lithia pressed her hand to her forehead. "_I totally forgot… I'm sorry, I'll get them a little later okay?_"

Thor looked a little sullen. "_…Thor, this is my best friend Greta Carthrow._" Lithia said, pressing Greta forward.

"Lady Greta, tis an honor to make your acquaintance." Thor said, perking up and taking Greta's hand to his lips, bowing lightly as he did.

Greta couldn't suppress the large smile on her face as she looked upon the god of Thunder. "Back at cha, Thunder Prince."

Thor smiled broadly and stepped back, letting Lithia pass as she led Greta to her room. The girls emerged a few moments later. "Any idea when Steve is coming over?" Greta asked, flopping down onto the couch and Tiny Hulk jumped into her lap.

"_No. Tony said he was picking him up after work so… sometime around then._" Lithia said, making some quick snacks for everyone.

Seeing the snacks, Thor grabbed the plate and downed the entire contents. "Oh very proper Thor." A smooth voice said from the kitchen archway.

"Loki—" Thor said, tuning to face his brother but as soon as Loki stepped into the room, Greta pounced on him like a raging hellcat.

"BASTARD!" Greta roared, making a fist and made to punch him full on the chin but instead of making contact, she passed through Loki and hit the floor.

"Greta!" Lithia called, rushing to her friend's side but skirted Loki. "_Are you alright?_"

"How has my brother offended you fair maiden?" Thor asked, also going to Greta's side.

Greta sat to a sitting position, wiping a little blood from her mouth where she had bit her lip. "Thanks, Lith," she replied before turning to Thor. "As to your question, I make sure no one hurts my best friend, and that jack ass—" pointing to Loki, "-made her suffer more than any of the scum sucking rats of the earth put her through. So, yeah, I'm royally pissed off at it."

Loki stiffened. He had no idea what happened to Lithia while he had placed her into her mind. Casting his head to the side, Loki looked away. "Allow me to apologize upon my brother's behalf for his actions committed to you Lady Lithia." Thor said, helping both girls stand again.

"Do you always wear that?" Greta asked suddenly.

Thor looked down at his attire. "What is wrong with my clothing?" Thor asked, very confused.

"It's just… well, very out of place in this society." Greta said, looking at both Thor and Loki.

Greta looked back at Lithia and a silent message passed between the girls. "Come on boys, we be going shopping." Greta said as Lithia grabbed her purse.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 ~ Hot Date (5)

All The Right Moves – One Republic

Lithia drove the band to her clothing store. Greta had wanted to sit in the passenger seat but Lithia complained that she couldn't see outside the back if both Thor and Loki sat there. Relenting, Greta sat in the back with Thor while Loki was placed into the passenger seat. Greta and Thor talked non-stop the entire way while Loki sat in relative awkward silence next to Lithia. He kept glancing at her from the sides of his eyes but she was keeping her own eyes determinedly set on the road. "_We're here._" Lithia said, parking and getting out of the car.

Greta hopped out of the car and was followed by Thor. Loki also exited the car and Lithia locked the Mustang. "Winston Discount Clothing Store…" he read aloud. "What do we need mortal clothing for? We are not mortals, we are gods."

"Yay, but if you're gonna live here, ya gotta blend in…unfortunately," Greta moaned. "Just be glad Elsa isn't here. Bleh! That wench has no taste."

"_Everyone has their own taste Greta._" Lithia said, pocketing her keys and leading the way into the store. "_Besides, even this store tends to run a bit on the older side of fashion._"

"Do you two always shop here?" Thor asked as they entered the store.

"Me, no way. I refuse to talk about that past," Greta said, completely disgusted. "I started rooting through descent clothes, then Lith brought me here. Wasn't all that into it, but they have some sweet pieces for dirt cheap."

"_I think we should split up._" Lithia said. "_Loki and Thor are not built the same so we would be scrambling all over to find fitting clothing. Greta, you take Thor and I'll go with Loki._"

"Oh, this'll be fun." Lithia noticed the devilish glint in her friend's eyes as she watched Greta drag Thor over to the men's section, swearing she heard her friend mutter something about a "life-size Ken dress up."

Lithia laughed lightly before turning to look at Loki. She tilted her head to the side before starting to rifle through some shirts. She handed him a few in different colors and sizes. Loki was surprised when he could actually hold the clothing. Lithia continued handing him clothing. Button up shirts, slacks, jeans, t-shirts and even some sweaters and sweatshirts. All their sizes ranged close together. "_Okay, let's go try these on._" Lithia said, heading towards the men's dressing room.

Loki followed her without question and stepped into the small room. Rather curious, Loki held up the clothing Lithia had handed to him. All of the shirts were dark colored including black, blue, red and green. The pants were also dark colored as were the other things she had handed him. He stripped off his clothing and stepped into dark gray jeans, a dark green button up shirt and a black vest. Finding the sleeves rather stiff, Loki cuffed them and tucked in his shirt before stepping out.

He paused in the doorway as his eyes drank in Lithia. Her legs were crossed at the knee and one was bouncing lightly. In her hand was a small book which was titled _The Scarlet Letter_, her head bowed toward the pages. Loki cleared his throat, drawing her attention. The reaction he got once Lithia looked up from her book surprised him somewhat. She looked up and her hazel eyes widened and her mouth dropped a bit. She blinked rapidly and a gentle blush started across her cheeks. "Well?" Loki asked, snapping a bit roughly.

Lithia gulped quickly and stood, putting her book into her purse. "_Looks good._" She said, approaching him, her blush still on her face. "_Everything seems to fit. So, let's go get some more things in these sizes. I think some of what I gave you should also be the same size to grab them and let's roll._"

Loki rolled his eyes and followed after her. True to her word, Lithia did end up getting him a basic new wardrobe. She placed his new clothes and paid for everything, including the clothing he was wearing. Bags in hand, both left the store to wait for Greta and Thor. A silence settled over them as they waited near the Mustang. "Lady Lithia…" Loki said slowly and quietly, making Lithia turn to look at him. "Had I known what placing you inside of your own mind would do to you, I would not have."

Lithia blinked at him. She could tell right away that he was being sincere. "As such, please accept my humblest apologies for my actions inflicted upon you. It was the best way to keep you from harm when the Chitauri came. Had I merely put you to sleep, they would have found and harmed you. I had to burry your conscious mind in your subconscious." He continued, his eyes pleading for her. "I am so sorry for what I have done."

Lithia met his eyes for a moment and they felt an electric response pass between them. Lithia's blush returned, mush deeper this time and Loki even felt a blush creep onto his face. "Shall we go and get more Pop-Tarts now?" Thor's booming voice said from the entrance way of the store.

Lithia snapped her eyes away from Loki and looked over the Thunder God. Greta had outdone herself. Everything looked like it fit very well and his black t-shirt showed off his rather impressive arm muscles. "_Sure Thor. How about we also get some froyo?_" Lithia offered.

"Pop-Tarts and froyo? You spoil us, Lady," Greta cheered. "Now that these boys are dressed to impress, let's go show them off. That, and I wanna try out this sweet top I found for eight bucks." She pointed to the new black velvet corset she was wearing, which matched her black heavy metal Punk Rock Rave pants with a skull pattern and rows of studded straps, zippers, and chains.

"_Sometimes I worry for you…_" Lithia said with a laugh before ushering everyone into the car.

The frozen yogurt shop was close by and they indulged in the self-serve frozen treat. Thor and Loki were a bit confused but relied on Lithia and Greta to teach them. Thor ate his yogurt so fast he got brain freeze. Leaving the shop, they drove to the grocery store where Thor tried to convince Lithia to buy a shopping cart load of Pop-Tarts. "_Thor, we do not need like a thousand boxes of Pop-Tarts. And no, your puppy dog eyes do not work on me._" Lithia said, making him put nearly all of them back.

Once they purchased the boxes, Lithia drove them back home. They got back just as Pepper arrived. "Hey everybody," she said, happily greeting everyone. "How's the shopping trip go?"

"_We went and got these two some more modern clothes seeing as I'm thinking they'll be here for a while._" Lithia explained, gesturing to the bags.

"And we got more Pop-Tarts!" Thor yelled happily.

"Well good." Pepper smiled at the excited man. "Tony should be bringing Steve soon so Lithia, Greta, would you two like to help me start dinner?"

Lithia nodded and headed happily into the kitchen. The three set about making burgers, crinkle fries, César salad and vanilla cake. By the time dinner was ready, Tony and Steve had arrived. "Man of Iron, Captain of All Things American, greetings and welcome home!" Thor said loudly, coming up and shaking both men's hands briskly.

Tony inclined his head but Steve smiled. "Thor, it's good to see you." He said with a smile.

"Hey guys, dinner!" Greta called, ducking out from the kitchen. When her eyes met Steve's her cheeks instantly turned a faint pink, recalling what Lithia had told had happened the last time the captain was over. "Oh… hey, Steve… So, yeah, dinner…bye!" She ducked back into the kitchen.

"Hello Greta." Steve said, a very faint blush creeping onto his face.

They followed after the girl into the dining room where the food had been laid out and everyone was seated. Tony and Pepper were the heads of the table while Steve and Greta sat next to each other. Lithia sat closest to Pepper and a quick motion had Loki sitting next to her with Thor on his other side near Tony. The food was passed around ad everyone started eating. Thor had piled a mountain of hamburgers and was eagerly eating them. Loki kept grimacing as Thor made eating sounds.

Lithia glanced over at Loki and saw his sparsely filled plate. She furrowed her eyebrows in question but decided to ask him about it later. Conversation was light between everyone except Lithia and Loki. Dinner ended and everyone retired to different parts of the house. Lithia ended up in the living room with Steve and Greta. She was trying to finish her novel but kept getting distracted by Greta talking with Steve. "So Steve, whatcha been up to lately?"

"Not much really; just trying to settle into this new time." Steve replied with a small, nervous smile. "What about you?"

"Other than psycho mom and high school hell, not much." Greta laughed.

"What's so bad about your mo… high school?" Steve asked, starting to question her about her mom but changed direction to high school since the glare of death he received from her made him think that high school was an easier subject.

"Steve, do you even remember what high school was like?" Greta smirked, glad he had dropped that particularly sensitive subject for a less complicated one. "War ain't nothing compared to the blood bath of walking through those halls. If you're now assimilated into the drone armies of the jokes and Queen B, then you get a fate worse than death."

Steve blinked rapidly. He was at a loss for words. "Y-yes I do remember high school." He said, finding his voice. "I doubt you had it harder than me. I was the scrawniest kid you could have met. I got so used to walking home with black eyes and seeing the inside of a locker more than a classroom I'm very surprised I graduated."

"Try being a girl," Greta retorted, a bit snarky. "You only get beat up if the bullies have extra time for you. Physical wounds heal; emotional scars last a lifetime."

"I would not want to be a girl for anything in the world." Steve laughed.

Greta laughed too. "Too bad, Steve. Then you'd be a part of the more attractive and SMARTER gender."

"I have no doubt about the smartness of women b-but you r-r-redefine the meaning of a-attractive." Steve began but then his shyness got the better and he started stuttering.

Now Greta was blushing madly. She hadn't expected Steve to say something like that. "Pft, excuse me, Mr. Muscles. I may have lady pex, but at least I can keep from stuttering when talking about someone sexy." Of course, she was barely making eye contact as her eyes kept drifting to those pectorals, so she focused on the back of Lithia's armchair.

Steve's blush grew brighter. "_Greta be nice. He's from the '50's._" Lithia said, tipping her head up but not tearing her eyes from her book. "_Besides, even you should thank him for the complement._"

"Hey Lith, you know me," Greta defended. "I speak first and think about the consequences later."

"_And that's how you got your car taken away._" Lithia said, laughing lightly. "_Now, leave me alone. I'm reading._"

"Whatever, Bookworm. Least I got the nerve to talk to the guy I find unbearably sexy, instead of playing Miss Super-Shy-But-Obviously-Attracted." Greta laughed but instantly shut her mouth as her face turned beet red at the realization of what she had just admitted. Lithia remained motionless and turned a page of her book. Steve's blush almost made him look severely sunburned and he gulped nervously. "I…I, uh…" She stood up, stiff as a board. "Ha ha. I'm… I'm getting a popsicle." She quickly made her way to the kitchen, not pausing as she pointed at Lithia and hissed, "Shut it!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 ~ Sister's To The Grave (8)

Songbird – Fleetwood Mac

The morning came bright and early. Loki was up, again before the dawn, and was greeted with the sight of Lithia and Steve stretching. Steve had on a plain white shirt and loose black shorts with running shoes. Lithia had her hair up in a ponytail, black tight knee length pants and a dark grey sports bra on. "_Oh good morning Loki._" Lithia said, folding her leg.

Loki inclined his head in greeting, a tad speechless from her attire. "Need… caffeine…" a groggy voice said and Greta stumbled through Loki to all but fall onto the counter.

Lithia rolled her eyes and summoned a large pot of coffee and a very large traveling mug. "_Happy awake Greta?_" Lithia asked softly.

Greta looked up with a groan. Her gray shirt and PJ boxers were disheveled, while hair, which was in a loose ponytail tousled from sleep, barely managed to hide the death glare Greta gave her. "What part of 'never greet in cheery manner this early' did you not understand?"

Lithia laughed. "_So I guess it would be out of the question to ask if you'd like to come jogging with Steve and I this morning._" She said, her laugh bringing a smile to her face.

Greta stared at her best friend, feelings nowhere mutual. She turned around and started the coffee maker before trudging over to the minibar and making herself a White Russian. Lithia narrowed her eyes and pulled the vodka bottle from Greta's hand as well as from the drink, returning it to the bottle while leaving the cream and ice in the glass. "_Not before 9 a.m._" she said, putting them up high. "_You may have an iron liver but you do not need to be wasted the entire day._"

"Hey, I need something to wake me up," Greta protested, taking out the bottle of coffee liqueur and taking a swig before Lithia could zap it away as well. "You know, since SOMEONE won't let me have coffee."

"I would be truly flattered if you did come with us Greta." Steve said, stretching his shoulders.

She noticed the subtle pleading look on Steve's face and sighed. "Honey, I don't give a damn how fine your ass looks in those shorts. This chick don't do nothing at stupid o'clock for jack."

Steve flushed a vibrant red. "_On that note; Hulky, wanna go on walkies?_" Lithia called for her dog.

Tiny Hulk came bounding out, a black harness on and trailing a black jogging leash. He yipped happily until Greta snarled at him before trudging back to Lithia's room, bottle clutched tightly in her hand. "_Don't spill on the sheets!_" Lithia called after her as the door slammed.

Lithia sighed but bent over to grab Tiny Hulk's leash, drawing Loki's eyes to her rear in those tight pants. His eyes widened, his breath quickened, and he got a little flushed. "_Well… it looks like we are off._" Lithia said, smiling at Steve.

Steve nodded and the pair set out, Loki's eyes following Lithia's form. "_We'll be back for breakfast. Don't let Thor have all the Pop-Tarts._" She said to Loki, her smile a bit softer as she looked at his shoulder. "_Be good._"

The door shut and Loki made a bee-line for the window to watch as Lithia and Steve set off on their jog, a very happy Tiny Hulk running at her side. "Hey, Pervo," Greta warned, starling Loki. "Keep your eyes up north, or I'll find a way to rip 'em right outta your skull."

"North eh?" Loki said, his eyes wandering to Lithia's back. "I think I shall wait until her return to keep my eyes north."

Greta glared at him. "Your eyes go even six inches south of her twin hazels, and you'll find yourself getting the venom drip again. Now, I'm going to back to bed, so I better not hear even one more of your hentai thoughts." She slammed the door, making Loki shiver. He had doubts about Greta's ability to bring poison but he did not doubt that she would inflict some serious damage to his person. Loki smirked and decided to wait for them to return.

A good distance later, Steve stumbled to a stop. He had become exhausted trying to keep up with Lithia. "_You alright?_" Lithia asked, doubling back when she found herself alone.

"Yea… I'll be fine." Steve gasped for air.

"_You should head back. This is only my half way point and I may double up. I'm feeling not at all tired._" Lithia said, offering him a hand.

"Half way?!" Steve asked.

"_Yea. I usually jog 3-4 miles twice a day. This has been… about 2_." Lithia said, helping him to a standing position and placed her hands on her hips. "_Plus, I'm sure Greta would like to … see you now that she's probably more awake._" Steve nodded and bid Lithia a quick farewell and started walking back. Lithia waited a moment and jogged off again.

Loki watched Steve slowly walk up the drive, alone. "I'm back." He said, going to the bar and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Hey Cap, got in a good run?" Greta asked.

"Yea I did. Two miles is really good." Steve replied, wiping his face on his shirt sleeve.

"Two miles?! What, are you nu– Hold it! Where's Lith?" Greta asked somewhat frantically.

"She said she was only at her half-way point when I stopped. She also said that she was thinking about doubling her run this morning." Steve said, taking a big drink of water.

Greta coughed to avoid nearly choking on her grapefruit. "Man alive, that girl is psycho!" she exclaimed. Then she turned and saw Loki still glued to the window. She smirked. "Guess ol' Puppy-Eyes is gonna be sitting there for a long time. Just don't start slobbering all over the glass when she comes home, okay."

Loki's eyes narrowed but he didn't look away from the window. He had been alright with her going out jogging with Steve but now that she was alone… closing his eyes, he reached for her mind. She had gone a considerable distance since Steve had headed back. In fact, she was currently strolling through… a cemetery. "Why is she in a cemetery?" he asked quietly, slowly pulling his mind from hers.

"Cemetery?" Greta seemed puzzled as she thought it over. "Cemetery… Oh! Damn, forgot that was today."

"What is today?" Steve asked as Loki furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hard to think it was only 7 years ago," Greta said, a sad smile on her face. Loki took a step forward, his dread peaking as Greta continued her tale. "Her name was Molly. Before I came along, Lith and her were inseparable, practically sisters. Molly was five years older when they met, and as soon as she saw Lithia she attached to her on the spot." Greta's smile grew as her eyes got brighter as she talked about the girl, like she was a great hero of legend. "Molly did everything to keep Lith outta danger, only to have her turn around and protect her back. I really wish I coulda met her."

"What happened to her?" Loki asked, noting she was speaking of Molly in past tense.

That's when Greta lost her smile. Her eyes were downcast and her voice was choking back tears. "They were dragged to the Underworld and faced all Seven Circles of Hell together… often more than once. Only… when they busted out the last time, Lith was the one who made it."

Both Steve and Loki stiffened. Loki knew the hell Lithia had gone through and Tony had informed Steve of the barest details as well so it was no surprise. What made them stiffen was that how it affected Greta. Loki was more concerned over Lithia's well-being and sent his mind to hers again. Steve, however, went over to Greta and placed a hesitant but comforting hand on her shoulder. Greta smiled. "Hey, enough with the waterworks," she said. "So, who want to run down to the Florist Shop with me, and pick up some red daisies? They were Molly's favorite and I ain't gonna go empty-handed to visit Lith's big sis."

Steve nodded. "Let me change first… and maybe grab a shower." He said, walking to his room.

Loki saw Lithia kneeling on the grass next to a plain grey flat stone. Etched in the stone, Loki saw the words, 'Molly Amber Goodmen'.

"Hi Molly. It's me again." He heard Lithia say. "I'm sorry I haven't been by as often as I'd like but life is getting hectic. School, a job and… well, everything you told me about being in a happy home again is coming true. Tony and Pepper are amazing people and I finally made a friend. Her name is Greta. She's kind of a hard ass but has a heart of gold under her tough exterior."

She paused and stroked Tiny Hulk's head. "Molly I know you said to never regret but… I am so sorry that I couldn't save you. If not to save you from that hell entirely, I don't think I've ever needed you help more than ever… you won't believe it but I think I've found my someone… Oh Molly, you would hate him. He's egotistical, rather spoiled, has a slight inferiority complex but… but he's broken. And you know me and broken things. I have to at least try and fix him…"

Lithia lay down next to the grave stone and stared into the clear blue sky. Emotions overflowed and Loki was knocked back to his mind. He was choking on tears as well, a residual effect from being in an emotional mind. "Whoa, what broke your eye dam?" Greta's voice made him turn sharp to face her and a recently clean and changed Steve.

Loki violently whipped his eyes. "Lady Lithia should be one her way in a moment." He said, returning to calmly looking out the window.

"Okay, worry about how you knew that later," Greta said before turning to Steve. "Did ya have to take so long? You take longer getting ready than Elsa."

"Not my fault I like to exfoliate after a run." Steve said, rather offended.

"See that, that's not helping your masculinity." Greta said, crinkling her eyes.

"I used steel wool." Steve said.

"Doesn't matter if you used a cheese grater," she retorted. "No man says 'exfoliate' unless he's got on a boyfriend, or dressed in drag."

"Weren't we getting flowers? Or can you pick on Loki please." Steve said.

"Sorry dude, but I give shots wherever I see an opening. Later Sad Eyes," Greta called out as she headed for the door. "We'll be back later, so don't wait up. Hurry up, Shakespeare."

Loki watched them get into a car and drive off. He continued to wait.

XXXX

Lithia lay on the grass next to Molly's grave. The sky was so clear above her that she lost herself in the blue. "Hey Lith."

Lithia sat up and saw Steve and Greta standing on the edge of the grave. Steve stood behind Greta who had a bouquet of red daises in her hand. "_What the hell are you two doing here?_" she asked, glaring a bit at them.

"Come to visit," Greta answered, holding out the flowers. "You told me Molly loved daisies and the color red, so we got her these."

"_Yea I see that._" Lithia snapped. "_Why the hell is he here?_" she asked, glaring at Steve.

"Lith, no hostility in front of you big sis," Greta lightly scolded. "Besides, I needed a ride." She moved past Lithia and placed the flowers by the tombstone. "Sorry about that, Molly. Lith's just being protective. I'm Greta, by the way, Lithia's best gal pal, though I couldn't hold a candle to you." She chuckled.

Lithia was raging. Not only did she feel violated in her personal time alone but she felt that Greta had exposed one of her deepest secrets to people she barely trusted.

"I am not being protective Gretal." Lithia snapped, drawing attention to her since she used Greta's full name and her own voice. "I'm just pissed off that you had the gall to bring another human here ON THIS DAY OR ALL DAYS! Damn Greta, you know how important this is to me! I've even asked you never to come here when I am here. Never means not ever Greta! And look where you are!" Lithia stood quickly and sprinted away, not leaving an opportunity for Greta or Steve to respond.

Her legs pounded on the pavement as she sped away, her eyes watering from the bite of the wind as well as her own tears. She made herself run faster and farther away; away from Greta, away from Molly, away from the memories… just away. And she couldn't run fast enough for her liking.

"Shit… I really thought she had gotten over that." Greta turned back to Molly's grave, a defeated sigh escaping her lips. "Sorry, Molly," she apologized softly. "Didn't mean to cause trouble. I just… Well, maybe next time, okay? Later." She started walking back, not even looking at Steve's still shocked face as she said, "Come on, Soldier. Let's burn rubber."

"Where would she have gone?" Steve asked, heading toward his bike.

"Don't ask me. Only person who knows that is Lith, and the people watching up top." Greta waited for Steve to climb onto the bike, then she hopped on the back. "Well, better get back to Tony's and pick up my stuff. Mind giving me a ride?"

"Ya know, I've had plenty of people be mad at me. And if you consider Lithia your true best friend, I think she would be more heartbroken if she came home after an emotionally exhausting day to find that you had skipped out on her." Steve said, straightening the front end of his bike. "Even if she does kick you out when she gets home, it'll show that you 'give a shit' about her. Isn't that what she's wanted? People to care?"

"Damn you for being sentimental," Greta huffed. "You may be annoying, but you made your point."

"Arf! Arf! Arf"

"What the-"Greta looked over to see Tiny Hulk sitting next to Molly's tombstone, barking and whining. Greta hopped of Steve's bike and walked over to pick up the little fur ball. "Sorry TH, didn't see ya there. Poor baby. Let's get you home." She tucked Tiny Hulk under her arm and walked back to the bike.

Lithia finally stopped after many more miles and collapsed to the ground, barely able to breathe. Tears and exhaustion blocked her airway as she lay on a forest floor. She sat up once her heart rate calmed down and brought her knees to her chest. Staring at her shoes, Lithia let her mind go blank.

"Lady Lithia!" a booming voice brought her back.

Thor and Loki landed in the forest, disturbing a few trees. That's when Lithia noticed it was rather dark out. "The Man of Iron has been very worried about you." Thor said, strutting over to her as Loki hung back a bit. "He sent us out to find you."

"_I didn't need finding. I knew where I was this whole time._" Lithia said, taking his offered hand and stood.

"Yes but we did not." Loki said, deciding to speak at last.

Thor moved off to contact the others looking for her. "What were you thinking?" Loki asked quietly but still unable to keep the hiss out of his voice.

"_That's the thing Loki, I really wasn't._" Lithia said, crossing her arms in cold.

Loki silently shrugged off his black zip up sweatshirt and placed it over she shoulders, leaving him in a dark grey t-shirt. Lithia looked up, meeting his eyes and tears started welled again. Before either could think, Lithia had stepped forward and tucked herself against his frame. Loki instinctively wrapped his arm around her and held her close, offering her his meager heat. It was usually then when he really hated being a Frost Giant. Loki gently rested his cheek on Lithia's hair as he felt his shirt grow wet.

"Most intriguing." Thor said, approaching them. "She can touch you… and allows you to embrace her when she can barely look at anyone in the eye…"

Loki lifted his head from her hair and glared lightly at Thor. Lithia quickly got heavier in his arms and Loki struggled to stand a bit. She had fallen asleep standing up. Carefully, Loki swung her up into his arms bridal style. Thor had a confused look on his face before Loki explained, "She fell asleep."

Thor nodded before grabbing the back of Loki's neck and twirled his hammer, sending the group into the air. Landing lightly at the stairs of Tony's house, Thor released Loki who still had Lithia in his arms. The door swung open quickly and Pepper darted out followed by Tony and Greta. "Oh my god, what the hell happened to her?" Pepper asked, glaring hard at Loki.

"She fell asleep I swear." He said, passing her off to Tony.

Tony carried her back into the house and set her on the couch.

"Likely story, Goat Boy." Greta glared at him, suspicion in her eyes. "Goldilocks, can you back up his story?" she washed Thor.

"What my brother speaks is the truth." Thor replied.

Greta growled, but apologized to Loki. "Fine, you're off the hook. But I still got my eye on you!"

"I would expect nothing less." Loki replied, narrowing his eyes.

"She seems like she's okay. Just a little cold and tired." Tony said, coming from Lithia's bedroom. "She's still asleep so let's try and keep it down… what exactly set her off?"

Greta looked at the floor sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry, this one's my screw-up," she confessed. "Lith and I had a misunderstanding, and well… Long story short, I messed up and royally pissed her off."

"_Royally doesn't even cover it._" Lithia said from her doorway.

She walked out, Loki's sweatshirt still hanging on her frame. Her eyes were like stones as she walked to stand in front of Greta. A tense moment passed before Lithia reached out and pulled Greta into a bone crushing hug. "Pull that shit again and I will make you wish you were never born." She whispered slowly in her ear.

"Hey, I only do what I do cause I care. Guess I just shot too early." Greta hugged her back, and whispered, "I promise to hold back until you say you're ready. On my honor, or may I become the prissy, daffodil debutante Elsa always wanted. But seriously, have the Underworld release its hellhounds and tear me to pieces before that nightmare ever happens."

"_With pleasure._" Lithia laughed, gently slugging her arm. "_So, what's for dinner? I kinda missed breakfast and lunch…_"

"Pizza sound alright?" Pepper asked.

"_It sounds amazing._" Lithia replied with a large smile.

Everyone headed toward the kitchen but Lithia and Loki hung back. Loki gazed at her cautiously but couldn't help but feel a swell of pride seeing her in his clothing. "Loki…" she said, making him freeze with her voice. "… Thank you." She said, looking up slowly and hesitantly to meet his eyes.

Instinct took over, seeing as his brain had lost contact with his thoughts, and he clicked his heels together before sweeping into a low bow. "It is always a pleasure and an honor to help a lady in distress," He said, gently taking her hand and breathing a kiss over her knuckles. "Especially one as lovely as yourself, Lady Lithia."

Lithia blushed heavily as Loki took his eyes from her hand to gaze at her through his eyelashes. His emerald orbs, haunted at the core, met her hazel ones, even more haunted, in the briefest of moments. Loki straightened slowly, taking bare steps forward but still holding her hand. Their eyes remained locked as they crept closer to each other. Their brief moment was interrupted by the frantic barking of an overly excited Tiny Hulk. "Hey Hulky!" Lithia cheered, dropping down as the dog leapt toward her, eagerly licking her chin and face. "_I'm sorry I ditched you baby boy._"

Lithia picked the still wiggling dog up and headed toward the kitchen. Loki exhaled in a huff, making Lithia pause in the entry way. She looked back and gave him a small smile before disappearing into the kitchen. Loki smiled and followed her into the kitchen, a smile also on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17~ Messing With Loki (11)

You just got Loki'd – MC DrowBane

The next day, Lithia slept in. When she did wake up, she emerged from her room to see Tony and Steve setting up a Ping Pong table. "What's going on guys?" she asked softly.

"Oh did we wake you Lithia?" Steve asked equally as soft.

"We're gonna play Ping Pong." Tony said loudly, making Lithia wince a little.

"Tone it down Stark." Steve snapped. "She just woke up."

Tony paused and crossed to her. He gave her a hesitant hug which Lithia returned. Tony felt a swell of pride since she was receptive to physical contact. Lithia actually rested her head on his arc reactor. "This is not soft…" she said, poking it as she pulled back.

"No it isn't but it keeps me alive." Tony said, laughing slightly.

"I'll work on making a soft one…" she murmured, heading into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"So she can talk." Steve said, turning back to the table.

"Yes she can." Tony replied. "She doesn't like to but she can. She only does it when she's around people she trusts… Apparently, she trusts you enough to speak in your presence. Good for you!" he finished sarcastically.

Steve rolled his eyes but didn't rise to the bait. Lithia returned to the room, warm Pop-Tarts in hand as well as a wilting Greta around her shoulders. "Lookie what I found." She said, flopping Greta onto the couch.

Greta groaned and rolled over. "You people insane to has dis much energy," she said, making everyone else chuckle.

Apparently the smell of warm Pop-Tarts had wafted into Thor's room since the Golden Thunderer came stumbling out. "Pop-Tarts?!" he asked, his voice still full of sleep.

There was a quiet beep. "In the toaster." Lithia said, starting in on her own pair.

He quickly went to the kitchen. Lithia giggled softly but ate her Pop-Tarts while Tony searched for paddles and balls. Greta slowly woke up. "Lith, gasoline, please?" she asked, gesturing to the table.

Lithia handed her a traveling mug of warm French vanilla tea. "Tony and Steve are going to play ping pong." She replied.

Greta nodded but quirked her eyebrows. "What's with all the talking this morning?" she asked, taking a hesitant sip of the tea. "This is pretty good."

Lithia shrugged. "No idea. Just feel like talking I guess." She replied, taking another bite of her Pop-Tart.

"Well, this morning's turning out pretty good so far," Greta said. Loki appeared, fully dressed. "And good feelings gone," Greta said, making Lithia look over to him.

Loki inclined his head. "Good morning ladies." He said heading into the kitchen.

"Are you going to talk to him as well?" Greta asked.

Lithia cast her eyes down to her lap. She shrugged. "Come on, Lith!" Greta pressed. "I know you like him, so just talk to the guy already."

Lithia spat out her bite of Pop-Tart. "What you sayin'?!" she asked, surprised and shocked.

"Don't play innocent with me. I've seen the way you look at the phantom, and you're the ONLY ONE who can make physical contact with him," Greta pointed out, a sly smirk crossing over her lips. "If that doesn't say something, I don't know what else to tell ya."

"Thor can to!" Lithia said, a little hurriedly as a blush started on her cheeks.

"Not the same thing, babe. A dude's touch is WAY different from that of a fine young thing like yourself." Greta winked.

Lithia's eyes widened and her blush darkened greatly. "I-I … uh…" she said, at a loss for all words or proper brain function. Suddenly, she stilled and scooted closer to Greta. "Okay… maybe a little…" she said softly.

"Ah, there she is, a girl in the first stage of a blossoming romance," Greta sighed, adding a dramatic flair to her words. "Tis only a shame Cupid's arrow struck to her fancy such a hard ass. I can only giveth you me blessing for well-wishes in your quest. Now, go forth my child, and claim his heart for your own!"

A wadded up paper towel smacked her in the forehead. "Of course you realize, this means war!" Greta retaliated by throwing a pillow. "Have at thee, Maiden!"

Lithia shrieked in laughter before darting behind the couch. As she fell over the sides, she grabbed three pillows. "And for every blow thou causes upon me, I shall rain down in fire." She said, throwing a pillow, smacking her in the stomach.

All action stopped for a moment. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lithia asked.

"Most definitely." Greta said and the girls darted to Lithia's room.

They emerged a moment later in their Tolo outfits. "Captain America vs Iron Man. The battle begins." Lithia said, pulling on her gloves.

"Shall we then?" Greta asked, fitting her shield to her arm.

"Just to cover, when I say 'pew' it means I'm firing." Lithia stated, taking a few steps back.

"Just as you know the same thing goes when I say 'BAM'"" Greta said, raising her cosplay gun. "But, how we gonna know when the other's been hit, and not just say it was a misfire?"

Lithia thought a moment before taking Greta's gun and heading back into her room. Greta heard a few things clattering around and Lithia reemerged. She handed Greta her gun and replaced her now thicker gloves. "I modified your gun and my gloves to 'shoot' actual projectiles that will make us as hit but will now stain or hurt. They are voice activated so…" Lithia said, backing away a little.

"Hey, pretty cool. So what do you mean voice…"Greta looked up to see Lithia had raised her hand and it was now pointed directly at her. "Oh crap!"

"Pew pew!" she said and two light blue projectiles flew out from her palms, one hitting Greta in the thigh.

"Oh, you are so dead! Bam! Bam!" Greta cried, firing her gun, just barley hitting her target in the foot.

Lithia laughed. "Bam bam haha." She said. "Pew!" she called a rather large glob flew from her hand and missed Greta, spattering into the wall.

"Oop, J.A.R.V.I.S. won't like that, but then again, I don't live here." Greta laughed and turned back to the game. "Bam! Bam! BAM!" This time she managed a hit to Lithia's left hip and shoulder.

"You wound me!" Lithia said dramatically. "Good thing I have armor… unlike you fair Captain." She said. "Pew pew pew!" she called, one hitting her in her heart area and one actually hitting Greta in the face. "Oops… my bad"

Greta winked and dropped her gun, clutching her hands over her chest. "Oh sweet Oblivion! Open your arms!" She gaged and dropped to the floor.

"No!" Lithia said, rushing to her side. "My fair captain I'm so sorry! Even though I'm kind of an ass to you… your one of my closest friends!" she said dramatically, holding Greta close. "Don't leave me!"

"Tis too...too late…" Greta made like she was taking her last breath, though she was trying desperately not to laugh at her best friend's overacting. "I… I am slain."

"No Greta-Steve no! Don't leave me like this!" Lithia said, trying to keep her own laughter in. "Whom will I verbally spar with and call sissy names?"

But Greta gave no response, putting all her effort into lying deathly still. "Whom will I converse with about my relations with Pepper?! Whom?!" Lithia said, all but shouting.

"Why is there blue on this wall?" Tony asked, having found paddles and balls. "And what is going on here?"

Lithia looked up and Greta sat up. Both looked to each other and burst into roaring laughter before falling back to the ground. Their raging laughter brought Thor and Loki from the kitchen. "There looks like there was a battle…" Thor said, noting the blue globs and some overturned furniture.

"That there was mighty Thor." Lithia said, leaping to her feet and jumping onto the couch. "I, Iron Man, challenged Captain America to a glorious battle!"

"And sadly, a blow to the brain had sent this solider to the big sock hop in the sky," Greta added, wiping blue paint off her face.

"I have killer aim." Lithia said, wiggling her fingers. "There was fencing, fighting, disease, torture, revenge, true love, miracles… wait… wrong… that is wrong…"

"Pft, nice one," Greta chuckled.

"Does this come off?" Tony asked, pointing to the wall.

Lithia chuckled. "Maybe…" she said, walking over and licking the wall. "Yummy… blue raspberry."

"Wait, it's edible?" Greta licked her lips and smiled. "Hey, not bad!"

"Of course it's edible." Lithia said. "I used Tony's cotton candy stash as a substance to make this stuff."

"Wait what?" Tony asked.

Lithia giggled impishly before skipping off to her room, Greta right behind her. They re-emerged, changed and cleaned. "So ping pong?" Lithia asked, waving her and and all the blue disappeared and the furniture straightened itself.

"Right. Ping pong." Tony said, skirting around the table and he and Steve started a game.

Thor sat on the couch between Lithia and Greta to observe the game. "I do not understand." He said, watching the ball.

"Sheesh, Asgard needs to update on the times," Greta groaned. "Let me explain: ping pong, aka table tennis, is a sport in which two or four players hit a lightweight ball back and forth using table tennis rackets. You play on a hard table divided by a net. Except for the initial serve, players must allow a ball played toward them only one bounce on their side of the table and must return it so that it bounces on the opposite side. Points are scored when someone fails to return the ball within the rules. It goes fast, so cat-like reflexes are a must."

She finished her explanation and looked back at Thor. "So, that about sum it up for ya?"

Thor nodded. "I believe I have the grasp of the game now. Thank you Lady Greta." He said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Bam! Tony Stark Wins!" Tony said triumphantly.

Apparently, Steve had been distracted by Thor kissing Greta's hand that he failed to return the ball. "Fail, Tony!" Greta called. "How 'bout you play against an opponent who pays attention?"

"Alright. You're on." Tony said as Steve handed her his paddle.

Greta took the paddle, and as Steve passed her, Greta quickly smacked his butt with it. He turned and looked at her in shock. "Gotta pay attention, Stevie-boy," Gretta mocked. "Otherwise anyone can sneak past your defenses." She winked at him.

He blushed a little but sat on the other side of Lithia. "Kick his ass Greta." Lithia said, laughing.

"Hey!" Tony said, looking shocked at her. Lithia just smiled in response.

"Oh, don't mind her, Tony," Greta said, readying her paddle. "Let's just make this a friendly game, now that there aren't any distractions."

Tony made the serve, but as the ball bounced on Greta's side, her stance got serious and she smacked the ball hard, sending it back over the net. Tony didn't even have time to realize the ball had already bounced as it went passed him, scoring the first point to Greta. Everyone stared in shock.

"Wait what?" Tony asked, looking around "Hm… alright then. I guess—" But before he could finish that thought, Greta sent another strike, scoring herself another point. He looked at her in utter shock.

Greta smiled triumphantly. "Personally, I prefer spinning the ball," she said casually. "Scores more points that way." She smiled proudly and placed her hands on her hips.

"Quite impressive." Thor said, having lost track of the ball himself.

"She's pretty good." Steve remarked.

"How has she become so skilled?" Loki asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorframe.

"Oh she and her dad always played ping pong. He was the king in his battalion so, it passed onto her" Lithia explained.

"Oh she'll defiantly win then." Steve said, smiling at the thought of Tony being bested by a girl.

Greta and Tony continued for about six more rounds, each time Tony missing the ball. Tony was getting frustrated. Before he could totally lose his temper, he straightened and lay down his paddle. Bowing mockingly, he said, "I yield to the queen." He said, backing away from the table.

"Well played, good sir," Greta replied, holding out her hand. "You were a fun opponent."

Tony shook her hand and went to sit. Thor leapt up. "I challenge thee!" he said loudly.

"Alrighty then." She tossed him the ball. "Your serve."

Thor served, the power sending the ball fast at Greta. Though it was fast, Greta's agility managed to hit the ball back, maintaining it within the boundaries. Thor managed to return fire but, when Greta reciprocated, he watched it bounce off the table. "Point!"

Thor growled and served again with the same result. Greta sighed. "Look, normally I don't give advice when I'm winning, but dude, ya gotta stop smashing the dang ball. The Hulk has more control." She started showing him how to swing the paddle. "Easy and light, see? Don't hack at the thing like it's Mjölnir."

"That is all he knows how to do." Loki said sarcastically.

"Oh, point for the Phantom." Greta laughed. "First time we agree on something… Did I miss hell freezing over, or did the pigs fly by while I was kicking Thor's butt?"

Loki narrowed his eyes but said nothing. "Apparently hell froze over." Lithia said with a little laugh.

Greta laughed loudly. "If you believe that you can do better than me Brother, here." Thor said, tossing the paddle at Loki. "Have a go."

Loki caught the paddle without even looking at it and pushed off the wall. He sauntered toward the table and paused at the edge. "Ladies first." He said, inclining his head toward Greta.

"Meh, alright." Greta shrugged, uncaring. "Fastest game I'll ever play." She severed the ball, a smile growing in her eager anticipation of an easy win.

Loki remained motionless until the last moment when his paddle shot out, cut the ball off mid-flight and sent it back with incredible speed. Greta was ready, but at the last second her paddle missed the ball by a hair, and earned Loki the first point. "What the hell?!"

Loki smirked. "Point." He said mockingly.

Greta didn't let it get to her, instead gaining a wolfish smile. "Well, been a while since someone got past me first round. Looks like I might have some real competition," she mocked back. "Get ready, Goat-boy, 'cause it's on!"

They waged a war over ping pong. Loki actually held his own, keeping a clam and bored expression. Greta didn't back down either, pushing herself harder every time Loki gained another point. It eventually ended in a shocking tie.

Greta was smiling as her struggled to control her labored breathing. "I'll admit, you're good," she said. "For a hard ass, I mean."

Loki bowed slightly, hardly breathing hard. "Since this has been interesting, how about we raise the stakes?" Greta suggested, causing Lithia and the other to raise a brow.

Even Loki's curiosity was slightly peeked. "Curious. Please elaborate." Loki said.

"How bout we make a bet?" Greta said. "If you're the winner, I'll devote myself to being your humble servant for an entire week. I'm talking service with a smile, no insults, do whatever you say servant. I'll treat you like the king you will never get to be."

Tony snorted at that last phrase.

"Interesting. And should you win?" Loki asked, genuinely interested now.

Greta's smirk became devilish. "But if you lose, you have to do this little idea I have hidden away. I won't say it now, for fear of ruining the surprise." She held out her hand to him. "Do we have an accord?"

Loki looked at her hand before extending his. His hand phased over hers. "We have an accord." He said, keeping his hand over Greta.

"Alright!" Greta cheered and pumped her fist in the air. However, she brought it down too hard at an angle, and knocked it into the edge of the table. "OW! Son of a…" She clutched her wrist as a string of curses poured from her mouth.

Lithia and Steve were up in an instant. "Greta, what's wrong?" Lithia asked, skidding on her socks to her side.

Steve gently took her hand. Greta hissed. "It looks like just a sprain. It should be fine in a few days but no more ping pong today or for the next few days." He said, slowly turning her wrist.

"So I win by default." Loki said softly.

"No way!" Greta remarked. "Rules state that if a player is injured, they can call in a substitute."

"Then call your substitute." Loki said crossing his arms.

Greta turned to Lithia. "Kick his ass, girl," she said with a smile. "Trust me when I say, you WANT to see what happens."

Lithia froze as Steve helped Greta back to the couch while Tony got some ice. Slowly, Lithia turned and gulped. Loki gave her a moment to compose herself before gently sending the ball toward her. Lithia' eyes zeroed in on the ball and she was able to send it back. Loki also returned the ball and they developed a good volley. The volley ended when Lithia smashed the ball. Unable to return, Loki let it go. Lithia smiled and summoned the ball back from the kitchen. They continued and Greta noticed that the all-consuming drive to win had left Loki. He seemed to just be playing with Lithia… who ended up winning. "You won!" Greta cheered, running up and hugging Lithia.

"I did?" Lithia asked.

"It appears so." Loki said, setting the paddle down and started walking away.

"Hold up there pal, aren't you forgetting something?" Greta asked.

"What would that be?" Loki asked, pausing.

"Uh, you lost," she reminded him. "That means it's time to pay up."

"I made my bet with you, Greta, not with Lithia." Loki said, smirking.

"On the contrary," Greta began, making Loki pause. "The deal was that if you lost, you do whatever I said. I said nothing about whether the winner had to be me. That and, as my stand-in, Lithia was playing in my place, and her victory is mine as well." Then she pointed to the three Avengers behind her. "And I've got three, four including Lith, witnesses to prove you made a binding deal. Sorry pal, you're outta luck."

Loki glared but he was bound by his word. "Very well Lady Greta. What have I lost and what have you gained?" he asked.

She answered with a menacing laugh. "Oh, you'll see," she said. Then she turned to Lithia. "Grab your car keys, Lith. We're going to my house."

"Um…okay…" Lithia said.

Greta cheered. "Sweet! Loki and anyone unafraid to step into a prissy Prima Donna's pink closet, get your ass in the car," she called as she walked out the front door.

Tony and Steve decided to hang back, but Thor grabbed Loki's arm and pulled him out the door. Summoning her purse, Lithia following her friends out of the house and to her car. "What are you planning Greta?" she asked.

Greta paused opening the passenger door, and looked back with a bemused smirk on her face. "Still your beating heart, my friend," she teasingly warned. "For once in my life, I love my mother for her taste in fashion."

Lithia cocked and eyebrow but got in the car, and drove to Greta's house. The drive was short and soon they were at the mansion Greta led them all inside to the first floor. She came to a pair of pure white double-doors and opened them to reveal the most fashionista bedroom anyone had ever seen. The walls were painted ivory and pink with gold accents, drawing attention to the crystal chandelier on the ceiling. All the lighting features were some form of expensive crystal lamp. The furniture seemed to be made from a white wood. There was an elaborate vanity covered in different makeup products, expensive perfumes, and gaudy jewelry. The bed was completely round and decorated with rosy-peach silk bed sheets, blankets, quilts and pillows. And to top it all off, there was an enormous ivory fireplace, with fire rocks instead of wood logs.

Thor and Loki were stunned, while Lithia moved to sit in one of the lounge chairs. Then Thor looked around for Greta. "Where has the Lady Greta gone?" Thor asked.

"Over here!" They turned to see Greta standing in front of another set of doors. "Now, Thor and Lithia, make yourselves comfortable. Loki, follow me into Elsa's closet/workshop."

"Workshop?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, Elsa love's fashion, and she's always having clients ask her to make them something extravagant," Greta explained. "Lucky you, Loki. You'll get to sample her special Winter collection."

"… are we entirely sure I have to do this?" Loki grumbled.

"There's no use backing out, Loki," Thor said, pushing his brother towards Greta. "You accepted the terms for the bet, and now as a warrior of Asgard, you must honor your word."

"Very well." Loki said curtly and stepped forward.

"Just get in here!" Greta said. She opened the door and let Thor push Loki inside, though the Thunder god paused as he took in the sight of the massive walk-in-closet. It was as if the Norseman had stepped into a section of that "mall" place he had visited once. Before he could look any further, he was shoved out by Gera and had the door slammed in his face.

"Well then…" Thor said. Lithia glanced over and Thor looked worried.

"Don't worry, Greta can handle herself. Her father as a battalion officer in the Army and couldn't let his baby girl be left defenseless while he was overseas." Lithia said lightly.

Thor nodded in admiration and sat down in the chair opposite the mortal girl. They waited in silence before an argument broke out.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M WEARING THAT!" Loki shouted venomously.

"Too bad," Greta shouted back. "You lost the bet, and this is part of the deal. Now, man up and put on your tights!"

Thor and Lithia exchanged a perplexed look, but both had a silent understanding that they wouldn't get involved. About an hour later, Greta finally emerged from the door. Lithia, having gotten a little puckish, had gone down to the gourmet kitchen and prepared dainty peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Thor was helping himself to another when Lithia indicated Greta's presence.

"Lady Greta!" Thor cheered, bolting up and almost knocking over the tray. "Where has Loki gone? Has your mother's closet eaten him?"

"No, it didn't eat him. I held the lace and doilies back. Now, as you both know, Loki agreed to do whatever I said after losing a game of ping pong," Greta started to explain. Both Thor and Lithia nodded, awaiting Greta to continue. "Since I had agreed to become Loki's servant for a week should I loose, I only found it fitting he do the same, but on MY terms."

"Di-did you put him in that maid's outfit of your mother's?!" Lithia asked.

Greta smiled and cleared her throat, choosing to speak in a thespian voice. "In ancient times, fair princesses were catered by their doting servants until their prince or knight-in-shining-armor came for them. Then it was that prince's sacred duty to be at his beloved's beck and call." Greta paused and walked to Lithia, dropping down on one knee. She took her hand. "My fair maiden. For a princess as beautiful, kind, and noble as you, I have searched the land, far and wide, in search of the perfect knight to become that very prince. He shall be at your call for the next two weeks, doting on you as a humble servant, while treating you to all the charm and sweetness of any true prince. And finally, my search…is over."

Greta released a confused Lithia's hand, and took a bow as she made her way back to the closet door. She rose and put her hand on the doorknob, turning slowly to time with her words. "Princess Lithia, I present to you, from the land where animals sing sweet love songs, and the kingdom is set on rainbows and pink clouds, his royal highness… Prince Loki."

Greta opened the door as pink backlights shone through, causing Lithia and Thor to shield their eyes. When they opened them, their mouths dropped to the floor as the beheld the sight of Loki. And then, they fell over laughing harder than a bunch of hyenas.

Loki had been dressed head to toe in the more heinous princely outfit. The design mirrored that of the Prince Edward costume from the Disney film "Enchanted" but with the shirt and puffy sleeves a rosy shade of pink, with glittery silver accents. The pants were an even brighter shade of blush, and the knee-high boots were pure white with hot pink accents. The gloves and belt were the same style of the boots, but with added silver and pink hearts embroidered along them. The cape was a deep rose on top, with a sparkly silver fabric underneath, and, along with a flower, ivy and heart embroidery along the edges, the center had been embroidered with a cheesy pick up line: '_If I followed you home, would you keep me?_'

As if the outfit wasn't embarrassing enough, Greta had also tied his hair in a ponytail with a pink silk ribbon. He had a light blush added to his cheeks, cherry lip-gloss on his lips, and thinly applied mauve eyeliner. And to finish the whole look, on his head Loki wore a 10 inches tall, 7 inch wide rhinestone tiara, made with a variety of pink crystals and silver plated metal.

"I must say Lady Greta, I must never wager against you unless I am sure of victory." Thor said, managing to compose himself enough to actually speak.

"So, basically, Loki is my slave for two weeks?" Lithia asked, getting her laughter under control. "Do I get a whip?"

"Oh, the lady likes it kinky, huh?" Greta winked and nudged Lithia in the ribs. "It's always the quiet ones."

Lithia blushed heavily but smiled. "Like I could hurt him…" she muttered, quietly enough not to be heard by anyone.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 ~ Rumors (5)

Rumor Has It - Adele

That Monday, all the joy of what happened over the weekend dissipated when Lithia and Greta walked into the school building. All the students were whispering and looking over at Lithia. "_Why's everyone looking at me?_" Lithia asked quietly.

"Beats me," Greta said, equally as puzzled. "Maybe we got a creepy spokesperson for an assembly or something."

Lithia shrugged and grabbed her books. She closed her locker when a member of the football team, Jeremy, appeared off her side, leaning against the lockers. "So Lithia…" he drug out the last syllable of her name. "I uh heard Gage turned ya down."

"_I'm sorry?_" Lithia asked, a little confused.

"Look, it's nothing to be ashamed of. He's got high tastes. Maybe you're just not up to snuff; though my standards are far lower. I'd be willing to give ya a shot." Jeremy said, smiling seductively at her.

Lithia's eyes narrowed. Balling her free hand, she punched him straight across his square jaw, knocking him to the floor. The entire hall went silent. "_Me turned down bay Gage? Ha! Don't make me laugh._" Lithia said, swinging her backpack onto her back. "_I turned the ass down before he could even think about it._"

She strode to her first class and settled into her desk. Lithia couldn't help but internalize what Jeremy had said to her. That she was not 'high taste'. She twitched but put up her brave face and smiled. She had no idea how often she would have to put up her brave face.

Apparently Gage and Valerie had started going together and Valerie and her pack of lackeys had started spreading rumors around about Lithia. The one about Gage turning her down was their first measly attempt. Though, the school knew Gage well enough and they knew Lithia didn't lie easily. So that rumor was shot down very quickly, especially since Lithia had decked Jeremy when he had brought it to her attention.

Every day was a new rumor. Tuesday, Lithia had slept with the entire lacrosse team. Lithia laughed so hard at that. Wednesday was that she had slept with the principal to not have to take classes after lunch. Lithia rolled her eyes and explained that she was too damn smart to have to go to school. Thursday: she was pregnant with Tony's child. That made her march up to Valerie and threaten bodily harm should she bring Pepper or Tony into her nasty rumors every again. The fiery rage in her eyes made Valerie believe her when Lithia promised that she would murder her with a plastic spoon and burry her body in the sea where not even the fishes would feast upon her flesh she would sink her do deep. Friday however, required more drastic measures. Friday, Lithia was a lesbian.

"_I am not a lesbian._" Lithia said, pacing in her room. "_That doesn't even make sense! With all the guys I've apparently slept with, how could I be a lesbian?_"

Loki shook his head. As part of his bet, he never did leave Lithia's side while she was at home. So, he was aware of all the rumors being cooked up and how they were affecting her. Lithia could put up such a brave front but inside, she was breaking up inside. He had been there every time she came home on the verge of tears. However, questioning her sexual orientation had finally made Loki very angry.

He waited until night had fallen before approaching the only person he trusted to carry out his plan. "Thor, a moment." He said, lingering in the doorway.

"What Loki?" Thor asked, rather surprised that Loki had approached him.

"I have a … rather personal favor I must ask of you." He said.

"Of course Loki." Thor replied, getting off his bed. "How can I help?"

"It has to do with Lithia." Loki said slowly.

XXXX

The weekend gave Lithia some resolve so she strode into school on Monday, her head held high as she went to her locker. She refused to make eye contact with anyone and didn't say a word as she went on to her first class. The day passed rather slowly and it was only second period when the rumor came up again. Lithia grit her teeth and put her brave face back on. However, she didn't need her mask for very long. "Excuse me, but I am looking for Lithia." A deep voice asked, making everyone look up and Lithia's eyes bulged from her face.

"She's uh… right there." The teacher pointed to her and Thor looked up. "Thank you." He said, flashing his brilliant smile.

He sauntered over to her desk. Before she could say anything, he cupped her cheek hand gave her a deep kiss. Lithia's eyes widened in surprise. Thor was kissing her! He pulled back and smiled before whispering, "I'll see you after class." He stood and stepped out, pausing on the doorway to give her a wink.

Lithia's mind had left her body so she returned to grading papers. The others started at her for a moment. She looked up. "_Can I help you?_" she asked harshly.

They whipped back to their work, hushed whispers making her roll her eyes. Lithia figured that news would travel fast. Class ended and Lithia bolted to her next class. "The hell is Thor doing here?!" Greta asked hushed tone.

"_I have no idea!_" Lithia replied. "_He just waltz into my class and kissed me._"

"Oh, tha''s- he WHAT!?" Greta said, struggling to keep her voice quiet. "Details. NOW!"

"_Like I said: showed up, waltz in, kissed and left._" Lithia said.

Lithia's school day ended and she left during lunch. There, leaning on the hood of her Mustang, was Thor. Some of the students were outside and when Lithia emerged, basically the entire school followed her. "Ah darling." Thor said, smiling broadly and stood up.

He took her book bag and kissed her again. Lithia was speechless as she rounded her car and got into the driver's seat while Thor entered the passenger. Lithia drove away rather quickly before skidding to a halt on the side of the road. "_What the fucking hell was that?!_" Lithia screamed, jumping from her car.

"Lithia, I am truly sorry. It was Loki's idea so—" Thor began following after her.

"LOKI?!" Lithia roared, rounding to face him. "_Loki told you to do that?!_"

Thor ran his hand through his hair. "Yes he did." He said and quickly shouted over her next words, "He did it for you!"

She was silent, and looked dead at him. "He told me that they were being abnormally cruel to you and he was tired of you being abused. This thing about you being a lesbian was the final straw for him. He couldn't do anything about it himself so he asked me to help." Thor explained.

"_Damn it I can take care of myself!_" Lithia yelled.

"I know that Lithia. But, sometimes, others want to help you out." Thor said and that made her pause.

"_So Loki told you?_" she asked, sitting down on the curb.

"He informed me that the students had been harassing you but not everything beyond the events that occurred Friday of last." Thor said, joining her on the curb.

"_But he did tell you?_" she asked, a touch more urgently.

Thor was silent for a moment. Her eyes were starting to get red rimmed and they were watery. Lithia was on the brink of tears. "Yes… Loki did tell me." He said softly.

Silently, she returned to the car and waiting for him to join her. She drove home very fast and parked hurriedly before bolting into the house. "Ah Lady Lithia, how was school?" Loki asked only to be met by an open hand slap.

Without a word, she turned and rushed into her bedroom, slamming the door. "What happened?" Loki asked when Thor entered.

"I did as you asked." Thor said. "I went to her school to prove she was not a lesbian."

"How?" Loki asked, hissing.

"The easiest way." Thor replied. "I kissed her and pretended to be her suitor."

"You did WHAT?!" Loki asked, spinning sharply.

"I kissed her." Thor replied a tad confused "It was effective in proving her interest in males."

Loki fought to contain a growl. "Did you even _think_ about what that would do to her emotional stability?" he asked.

Thor froze and Loki groaned. "I shall go attempt to repair the damage." He said, going toward Lithia's bedroom.

Phasing through the door, Loki saw Lithia sitting on the edge of her bed. Tiny Hulk was curled next to her leg and her hand rested on the dog. "Lady Lithia…" Loki said but stopped when she shook her head.

"_Loki, I only told you that shit because I thought you could keep a secret._" She said, standing. "_Apparently I was wrong._"

"I was only trying to—" Loki began but Lithia's anger snapped.

"_Help me? Do I look like I need help Loki?!_" She asked, spinning around and glaring hard at him. "_I've been taking care of myself since I could walk. Everyone who's tried to help me has ended getting hurt Loki. I can't stand the thought of you being hurt to._" She said, speaking before her brain could process what she was actually saying.

Loki gazed at her, softness touching his eyes. Lithia looked away. "_Please… leave._" She said, sitting back down. Loki wanted to say more but Lithia's firm, "Leave!" made him stop and leave.

Lithia remained inside of her room the rest of the evening. She left really early the next morning just to get out of the house. Lithia cornered Valerie before first period. "_Listen Valerie, I don't know what I've done to you but I'm sorry. Can you just stop with the rumors?_" she asked, crossing her arms. "_If this is about Gage, keep him._"

"Oh honey, this isn't just about Gage." Valerie said, smiling sinisterly. "You just don't belong with people like us. Who actually have families who love us."

Lithia cocked an eyebrow. "_Tony and Pepper chose me. Your parents are stuck with you… poor fools._" She said, popping her head to the side. "_So let's stop with the rumors okay?_"

And surprisingly, the rumors did stop. School returned into a normalcy but things between Lithia and Loki were different. Since he lost the bet, Loki had to be Lithia's servant for another week. That week seemed to drag on. Lithia hardly talked at all when Loki was around. She addressed him only when she absolutely needed to but otherwise ignored him. He could not understand what he had done wrong but, for some odd reason, he missed her talking to him like a friend.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 ~ Dance Lessons (5)

Get Lucky – Daft Punk

Finally, it was announced. The theme for prom: Mythology. "Finally I can wear my Thor outfit." Greta said blissfully, leaning against her locker door.

Lithia smiled. It had been about a month since those rumors about her had finally died. She was still upset by what Loki did about the rumors but, she could see what he was trying to do. "Lith, what's on your mind?" Greta asked, nudging her gently.

"_Hm… oh nothing really… do you think there will be dancing?_" she asked, bushing thoughts of Loki from her mind.

"Well, it's Prom and we're not in a private school," Greta analyzed, though the sarcasm wasn't unnoticed. "So unless the motto changed to 'Dancing makes Babies', yeah, there's gonna be dancing."

"_Um… that might be a problem…_" Lithia said, gulping a bit.

"And why is that?" Greta asked.

"_I don't know how to dance… Well, beyond what I do best, but not formal dancing and the like…_" Lithia said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"That's it? Pft!" Greta shrugged it off and wrapped one arm around her friend. "No problem, Lith. Lucky for you, Elsa forced me to learn all the formal shit when I was four. I can show ya everything you'll need to know."

"_Really?_" Lithia asked. "_I mean I know you hate everything having to do with Elsa so you would really do that for me?_"

"Hey, believe it or not, formal dancing wasn't all that bad," Greta said, surprising her further. "The teachers were a couple of jack asses, but my partner was pretty cute." She winked. "And once I got older I learned just how… shall we say, beneficial it was."

Lithia laughed. "_Well my charming imp, what do you say to going out this evening and helping me look for something to wear?_" she asked, heading to their class. "_I'll buy you dinner._"

"Sold!"

XXXX

Lithia and Greta reconvened together that weekend. Lithia couldn't make up her mind as to whom she would go as for Prom. Her gut told her to go with her favorite character but that character was Loki, whom she still had yet totally forgiven. Greta had told Lithia to put on a skirt for their first official dance lesson. So, in her olive drab camouflage shirt and a lavender skirt, Lithia was ready.

"Okay, for this I'll be the guy and you'll be the girl. Lesson one: the hold. The gentleman hold your left hand in his right, his hand under yours. His other holds you at the waist and your hand rests on his shoulder." Greta explained, while putting Lithia into the correct position.

"What is going on?" Thor's loud voice said as he bounced into the living room followed by Loki.

"Dance lesson, and no spectators!" Greta said. "You wanna watch, be prepared to dance."

"Dancing?" Thor asked. "My dear Lady Greta, as princes of Asgard, both my brother and I are quite the accomplished dancers."

"Well, this lesson is just for Lith, so move you royal butt along," Greta relied. Then she focused back on Lithia. "So, ready to try?"

"Try what?" Steve asked, appearing in the other doorway eating an apple.

"Damn, where the hell all you coming from? Ya pop outta Narnia?" Greta asked at the second. "Rawr, to repeat, and this is the LAST time, I'm giving Lith a dance lesson, so shut your faces and let me teach!"

"Oh a dance lesson? Will you give me one?" Steve asked, finishing his apple and tossed it into the trash.

Greta dropped her hands from Lithia and turned back to the soldier. "What? Mr. 1950's doesn't know how to dance? This has to be a joke."

Steve looked down. "Ah no… no I can't… never found the right partner to teach me…" he said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Then I propose a compromise." Thor said loudly. "Lady Greta, you can teach Captain of all things America whilst I teach Lady Lithia. Thus, we kill two birds with only one stone."

"That's up to Lithia." Greta turned back to Lithia and asked, "You okay with this? I mean, if Goldilocks is still on the List with the Ass, just say so and I'll still teach you."

Lithia thought a moment and dared a glance at Loki. "_Yes, yes I think it'll be just fine._" She said, meeting his eyes only to look away quickly.

Lithia smiled and headed over to Thor while Greta went to Steve. Lithia nervously looked at Thor as he took her offered hand and bowed a little bit. For as brash as he was, Thor was very patient as he taught her very basic steps of waltz. Taking hesitant steps, Lithia allowed Thor to lead her. He smiled lightly at her strong, rather desperate grip on his hand. She was so cautious in her steps but a clear natural elegance lent itself to her steps. Soon, they were gliding around the room and Lithia's grip had loosened immensely.

Greta smiled as she watched Thor and Lithia, then she turned back to Steve. She had wanted him to get the idea of how the guy leads in the dance, but now it was time to learn. Taking his hand, Greta smiled as she watched the solider gulp as she hand placed his other hand on her waist. He seemed to freeze up, so she took the initiative to lead him around the room. It was clumsy at first, but once Steve got the general hang of it, he took over.

Suddenly, the gentle, flowing classical music cut off and a high energy song took its place. Lithia stopped and a smile crossed her face as the familiar beat of "Do It Like A Dude" started. Instantly, she removed herself from Thor and snapped her fingers. Her skirt billowed out before morphing itself into tight lavender pants. Still barefooted, she pulled her hair back as the 'ha's' sounded the start of the song. A wicked smile on her face, she let the music guide her body and emotions.

She stomped her feet before shooting Loki a hard look. Lurching forward, she bounced off her hands and feet before ending up on the edge of the couch. Her eyes still locked on Loki, another wicked smirk crossed her face as a nearby bowl flew to her hand and she changed it into his helmet. Placing it on her head, she mouthed along with the song, "Wear my hat, low like you!" and on each beat, she lowered the front of the helmet. Jutting her hips along with the beat, she rolled her shoulders back and bent over backwards before balancing solely on her hands. Lifting herself onto one hand, she started spinning, bringing herself lower onto the ground until she was rotating her body as she spun. Starting back up, she used the horns on the helmet to spin. Arching her back, she launched off the ground, did a backflip in the air and landed on a table, one knee down, the other bent and her arms up in a defensive position in front of her face. Lithia winked before cartwheeling off the table and out of the room.

"Hey, don't look at me," Greta said, holding up her hands defensively. "The girl only said she couldn't formal dance. I don't know where THAT came from."

"It certainly explains how she was able to defeat that rock monster." Thor said, recalling that day.

Steve was speechless. He had never seen any being dance like that before and, on some, level, it disturbed him. Being from the '50's, dancing had been that of swing not undulating hips and rather sensual movements had thrown him for a loop. Loki too had been shocked by the display of Lithia's dancing capabilities though not in the same way as Steve. He had seen moves similar to that of an Asgardian whore house Thor had dragged him into once. As such, her movements had brought the feelings that had afflicted him while in the house. Unable to keep those feelings hidden, Loki quickly left for his room.

XXXX

Lithia had left the house a little after her display, hiding out on the cliffs overlooking the sea. Her legs dangled off the edge as she threw her head back and let the gentle mist from the sea wash over her.

"Hey, kiddo." Lithia looked over her shoulder to see Pepper standing behind her. "Mind if I join you?" she asked.

Lithia patted the ground next to her in acceptance. "_How was work?_" she asked as Pepper sat.

"Dull and boring," Pepper answered. "What about you? Anything going on in high school hell?"

Lithia laughed. "_Not any more. I guess I handled it after…_" she said, trailing off as her lips tingled a little bit in memory of Thor's hard kiss.

"After what? You know you can tell me anything," Pepper said. She knew Lithia had been teased — thank you J.A.R.V.I.S. — but she wanted Lithia to feel comfortable coming to her with problems, instead of being one of the nosey mothers who pries into her daughter's personal life.

"_Well… I was talking through everything with Loki since he kinda had to listen but… I guess he decided to take matters in his own hands when the rumors said I was a lesbian. I could have handled it but he decided to intervene…_" she paused and inhaled. "_He asked Thor to help out by kissing me and pretending to be my boyfriend or something._"

Pepper was about to blow a fuse. She wanted to storm back to the house and have a little "chat" with the Norsemen, but then Lithia's words struck a chord, and caused her to pause. She knew Loki and her adoptive daughter had an attraction for one another, and with Loki's possessive streak, the idea he would ask his brother — a man he tried to destroy in order to be the King of Asgard — to kiss the girl he clearly had feeling for was a stretch. Oh, she was still going to chew them out, no mistake, but first Pepper needed to fix what seemed like a misunderstanding.

Pepper scooted closer to Lithia. "Lithia, are you sure it was Loki's idea?" she asked.

Lithia scoffed. "_For one, Thor told me Loki asked him to help out and, for another, I don't think Thor would choose me over his Lady Jane or some other pretty girl._" She said, rocking up and resting her forearms on her knees.

"Okay but there's something that doesn't add up," Pepper said. "Something about Loki asking Thor to kiss you… Well, it just doesn't sound like Loki. After all, if he cares about you enough to worry others are teasing you, don't you think it a little strange he would have Thor make such an intimate gesture public like that?"

Lithia shrugged. "_Like Bruce said, 'Loki's mind is like a bag of cats, you can smell crazy on him.' Besides, he didn't do anything about the other rumors. I handled those… I could have handled the other one without any help from Mr. Take-Over-The-World-With-My-Horned-Helmet._"

Pepper laughed. "Okay, you have a point, but I still think we're missing something," Pepper said. "Did you actually ask Loki if he told Thor to kiss you?"

"_No not really…_" Lithia said and looked up. "_I just slapped him… Loki I mean. I yelled the shit out of Thor though._"

"Well, call it a hunch but maybe you might have overlooked something?" Pepper smiled coyly. "No offense, but I think you may have handled this situation the wrong way. Usually if Tony messes up, I yell at him but I find out the whole story before kicking him to the couch."

Lithia looked down and sighed. "_Maybe… maybe I'll go talk to him… and try to sort this out…_" she said before pausing again. "_Why are you so concerned about Loki and I patching things together?_"

Pepper smiled and put her arm around Lithia's shoulder. "Because I hate seeing my girl down," she said. "And you're the only one who can smack that guy, so if he really has screwed up this bad, please give him one from me, okay?"

Lithia laughed and hugged Pepper. It was one of the first times she initiated physical contact. Pepper was shocked by the contact, but then she returned the embrace. Breaking the contact, Lithia smiled up. "_I'll go settle it now while I have the gumption._" She said, standing. "_Thank you Pepper. You're a pretty awesome mom…_ Mind if I call you that?"

"I'd like that."

Lithia smiled and jogged into the house. She saw Greta, Steve and Thor in the kitchen laughing about something so she crept passed them. Quirking her face, she headed toward Loki's room, knocking lightly, she cracked the door open and peeked in. Her hazel eyes widened into light brown saucers at what she saw.

Loki had just turned off the cold shower he had inflicted upon himself. It had greatly helped relieve those feeling following Lithia's dance. Grabbing a fluffy white towel, he stepping into his bedroom and dried his hair off before drying his body, wrapping the now damp towel around his waist, he journeyed to his small dresser and opened the shirt drawer. Taking out a black t-shirt, his eyes alerted him that his door was cracked open. That was odd, seeing as he had merely phased through the dark wood upon rushing to the shower. Furrowing his eyebrows, he quietly approached the door.

Lithia saw him going toward her and did the only thing her mind could process: run. Slipping on the wooden floor, she scrambled away, barely making it into the living room by the time Loki popped his head through the door. He saw the tail end of chestnut hair whip around an archway. Loki's eyes slowly widened in realization. More than likely, Lithia had just seen him completely naked.

Donning his clothing, Loki left his room and cautiously entered the living room. Lithia was sitting in the arm chair, curled up with an old looking book and a sleeping Tiny Hulk. He cleared his throat, making her look up. Instantly both flushed pink. "I believe you were recently near my room. How may I be of service?" he asked.

"_I need to talk to you about… what happened._" She said, closing her book and setting it on a side table.

Loki bowed his head before sitting across from her. "Please, speak away." He said, gesturing her onward.

"_Did you ask Thor to kiss me?_" she asked quickly, almost talking over his words.

"No I did not." He replied equally as quick.

"_But you did ask for him to do something about the rumor?_"

"Despite my past actions, he is one of two people I trust with… things that I highly value." He said, standing up.

Lithia's eyes widened a little bit but she was speechless. Gently removing Tiny Hulk from her person and setting him back onto the chair, she cautiously approached Loki. Pausing near him, she opened her arms and wrapped them around his waist in a gentle hug. Frozen for a moment, Loki slowly returned the gesture, placing his cool hands on her back and holding her close. He lowered his face into her hair and inhaled slightly. "I won't let anything happen to you Lady Lithia… you are the other being I trust…" he said softly.

"_You're so cold…_" she said, holding him a touch tighter. "_Why?_"

Loki stiffened slightly but forced himself to relax so as to not alert Lithia. He was at a loss of words. He wanted to lie to her so much to keep up the illusion that he was an Asgardian but this was Lithia… and he didn't want to hurt their fragile trust again. Inhaling slowly, he chose to tell her the truth. "I… I am a Frost Giant…"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 ~ Prom (6)

Starstruck – Lady Gaga

Lithia pulled back and looked up to his chin. "_But you're not blue and I'm not dead._" She said, a tad confused.

Loki smiled. "I can be blue." He said, making Lithia giggle a bit. "But I do not like to be."

"_Why?_" she asked.

"My heritage is the core reason I waged war upon Asgard and Odin. For my entire life, I had lived the lie that I was an Asgardian, not one of the creatures mothers tell their children are monsters." He said, breaking the hug. "I despise the Jotans more-so than Odin."

Lithia frowned. She looked down and realization hit her. Her eyes widened and she brushed passed Loki to dart into the kitchen. "Whoa, where you going, Ms. Blushy?" Greta said, making Lithia blush a tinge redder.

"_We need to go._" Lithia said quickly.

"Go where?" Greta had no idea what the girl was up to, but something told her it would be fun.

"_I know who I want to go as for Prom._" Lithia said with a wide smile.

XXXX

Steve and Loki were waiting for Greta and Lithia. Tonight was Prom and the girls were finishing up their outfits. Thor figured that it would be better if Loki went as Lithia's escort rather than himself. He too was waiting but was much more casually dress than the other two men. Steve had gone for the classic tux with a bowtie and tucked a royal blue handkerchief into his chest pocket. Loki, however, had gone for a more… themed approach. His pants and jacket were black but a dark gold vest lay above a forest green dress shirt and a black tie. He had borrowed one of Tony's gold watches with the strict orders to, "Have my little girl home on time." Tony and Pepper were also present, not wanting to miss Lithia's only Prom. Tony kept glaring at Loki but wasn't allowed to say anything to the banished god.

Lithia's bedroom door opened and Greta stepped out first. The dress was a royal blue and a dark silver band held the fitted dress up. It was floor length but hugged her torso in an accented way. The silver band dipped down, connecting to another silver band that scooped her ribs. A thick metal band hugged her hips after starting at her navel area. Twin strings of silver beads trailed from the point of the metal band. Silver forearm cuffs were intricately engraved that matched the neck plate adorning her neck. A short red cape attached to the dress and hung behind her body. She wore earrings that were wings and a small silver head band decorated her dark brown hair. Her glasses were gone as well, opening her face up.

Steve stared in sheer amazement at her. She smiled softly at him. "Close your mouth Soldier, you'll catch flies." She said, tapping his jaw.

The sound of soft footsteps announced the arrival of Lithia. Loki looked from Greta to star in awe at Lithia. Her dress was extremely fitted on top but flowed away from her body as the deep blue gown reached the floor in an ice blue fade. The bodice had a Queen Anne style neckline minus the sleeves. What truly brought out the gracefulness of the dress were all the bright, near pale ice blue jewelry. Twin bands adorned her upper arms as well as cuffs on her wrist. A silver belt hung on her hips and was decorated with pale blue stones. Under her bust, a silver corset like ornament stopped at her ribs and had thin strands of silver swirling in delicate designs. Numerous bands of silver lined her neck and collarbone and a main necklace touched the middle of her sternum held a matching pale blue stone. A silver and blue lily like flower was pinned in her hair.

"You look lovely." Tony said approaching her and offering her a hand.

"_Thanks Tony._" She said, smiling as Pepper handed her a sheer dark blue wrap.

Thor approached her and gently kissed both of her cheeks, whispering, "I entrust Loki to you."

She nodded and touched his cheek before he handed her toward Loki. He was utterly speechless at the sight of her. "Okay, I know Greta is Thor but who are you supposed to be Lithia?" Pepper asked.

Lithia smiled and dashed her eyes toward the floor before looking back at Loki. "_I'm a Frost Giant._" She said with a smile.

Loki straightened and gazed down at her. Her eyes looked so hopeful back into his that he couldn't help but smile. Bowing at the waist, Loki took Lithia's hand and kissed her knuckles. "My lady, your carriage awaits." He said, offering her his arm.

Lithia accepted his arm. Steve followed suit and they walked out of the house to a waiting black limo. Loki opened the door and let Greta and Steve enter first before bowing to Lithia as she entered the limo. "Behave yourselves!" Pepper called.

"Have them back once Prom is over!" Tony shouted, dead serious.

"Have a good time Brother!" Thor bellowed, waving happily and Loki entered the limo after Lithia.

The drive was quick and full of happy chatter. Only Loki was silent. He could not keep his eyes off Lithia. She caught him a few times, making him blush and her laugh a little. Upon reaching the location, a luxurious country club, the pairs entered the large ballroom to be greeted by loud dance music, gold and silver decorations and lots of people dressed up to the nine. Steve gulped. "Alright, now it's party time!" Greta cheered, then grabbed Steve's arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

Loki glanced at Lithia and saw worry in her eyes. He gave her hand a squeeze. "If nothing else, you look lovely." He said, having leaned into her ear and whispered the words.

The couples stayed close together most of the night. Lithia avoided the dance floor while Greta all but drug Steve out there. Loki could tell that Lithia was hesitant to venture onto the floor. Touching her exposed back, Loki leaned toward her ear and asked, "Shall we dance?"

Lithia inhaled lightly and nodded. Taking her elbow, Loki started to lead her toward the floor. "Why hello there!" A sickly sing song voice said, making them stop.

Valerie and Gage approached them. Gage looked handsome in his classic tux while Valerie looked absolutely slutty in a Greek goddess style gown. "Lithia, who's this? That hot boyfriend of yours dump you for something better?" Valerie asked.

Loki narrowed his eyes as Lithia spoke. "_Actually, Thomas and I did break up but it was a mutual split. He went away to Norway on an exchange program. This is Luca, Norway's part of the exchange. Thomas's parents offered them their home and asked that I show him some American ways. What better way to show him around than by bringing him to Prom?_" Lithia asked, the lies slipping off her tongue so naturally that even Loki was impressed. Not only had Lithia explained Thor but had also given Loki an identity much more likely to be accepted by humans than that of his true identity.

Valerie easily fell for the lies and looked taken aback by Lithia's confident response. "Oh." She said flatly.

A high beat song started playing. "Hey Lithia, wanna dance?" Football quarterback, Ethan, asked, having cut through the throng of pulsating bodies. "Assuming your date doesn't mind."

Loki said nothing and twitched as Ethan led Lithia onto the dance floor. "Gage, go get me something to drink." Valerie snapped, drawing Loki's attention back to the wench.

Gage nodded and left. "So Luca was it? What's a fine guy like you doing with a scummy girl like her?" she asked, sliding up to Loki.

He stepped away and gave her a hard glare. "Pardon if I seem rude. I have no idea where you have been." Loki said slowly.

He turned sharp and walked away. Valerie seethed but smirked. Everything would be righted at crowning. Her blue eyes turned toward the dancing Lithia and an evil smirk crossed her lips.

Lithia was kept on the floor most of the night by Ethan who was generally a nice guy. Her eyes, however, kept raking the crowd to see if she could spot Loki. The God of Mischief was brooding in the corner, his emerald eyes locked on Lithia's form. He was jealous to say the least but she seemed to be enjoying herself so he did not feel justified to intervene. The high beat songs gave way to a slow song. Loki's eyes widened as the lights dimmed and the couples danced slowly. His gaze was still on Lithia and realization hit him like a ton of bricks. What everyone had seen and had hinted at: Loki, Prince of Asgard and God of Mischief, had fallen for the mortal daughter of one of his enemies, Lithia Embry.

" … And at last I see the light/And it's like the fog has lifted/And at last I see the light/ And it's like the sky is new/And it's warm and real and bright/And the world has somehow shifted…" The lyrics sang as his realization set in.

He stopped brooding and straightened. He started cutting his way through the crowd when, from where the music man, whom Lithia had called a D.J., a girl stood on the stage and spoke into a microphone. "Can I get everyone's attention?" she asked and Loki instantly identified her as Valerie.

The music stopped and all attention turned to Valerie. "Good. Now, as always it's crowning time!" she said and a cheer was raised.

Loki was confused but observed the going-ons. "Okay, so gentlemen, our Prom King is…" Valerie paused, being handed a crème envelope and opened it to read aloud, "Ethan Oliver!"

A spot light found Ethan as he jogged up to the stage. Valerie was handed a poorly made crown and fake satin sash. She adorned the crown and sash on Ethan. "And, the lucky girl who will be joining Ethan as his Prom Queen is…" another envelope.

"Lithia Embry!" Valerie cheered and the spot light landed on Lithia.

Loki instantly stiffened at the sight of her frightened face. Ethan left the stage and went to her side and almost had to drag her onto the stage. Valerie was smiling as she place a delicate tiara on her head and a sash on her body before handing her a bouquet of ruby red roses. Valerie stepped to the side of the stage. "May I present to you, your Prom King and Queen, Ethan Oliver and Lithia Embry!" she cheered and the crowd roared in happiness.

The happiness was cut off with a shocked and disgusted cry out as Valerie lunged forward, grabbed Ethan's arm and pulled him to the side as a large vat of raw, black sewage was dumped onto Lithia. Lithia stared straight ahead as the crowd slowly started laughing. The roses hit the stage as her arms dropped to her sides. Loki started toward the stage as did Greta and Steve. "You can't hide filth under a pretty dress Lithia!" Valerie laughed into the mic.

Lithia closed her eyes, seemingly in defeat. "Lithia!" Greta called as her eyes flew open and everyone and everything was blown back.

The tables, chairs and decorations came to life and started attacking people. The light bulbs were shattered and some fires started from their sparks. Loki regained his food hold to see Lithia had floated off stage and landed on the now vacant dance floor. Her ruined dress and damp hair had started swirling around her. Her eyes were a vacant brown, the spark and depth gone from the hazel orbs. "Lithia!" he shouted over the screams of the other students.

Her vacant eyes turned to him and she screamed, dropping to her knees before blasting off from the ground, crashing through the roof of the ballroom and disappearing into the dark night sky. The fires grew harsher as people desperately tried to escape through windows and doors. The windows had been barred and the doors locked thanks to Lithia powers. The furniture continued attacking people. Steve took control, held tightly to Greta's hand as he kicked a door open. People poured out but Loki remained. He stared through the hole in the ceiling, desperately searching for any sign of Lithia.

"Loki, come on!" Greta called, forcing him to abandon his vigil to escape from the fire.

However, he and Steve helped evacuate the rest of the country club as the flames grew wild and threatened to consume the entire building. The fire department appeared and put out the flames but the damage had been done. The entire place had been gutted by the fire. Loki, Greta and Steve all escaped the paramedics and the questioning police and stopped at a little coffee shop. "What the hell just happened?" Steve asked once Greta returned with three cups of coffee.

"I've known Lith to get pissed before, but this is definitely a first for me," Greta said, at a loss for ideas herself.

Loki cast his eyes out the window and up into the sparsely clouded night sky. His eyes raked the darkness but saw nothing.

Lithia landed in her secret, safe place. A dark, cold mountain cave where it was always snowing and inhabited with fierce bears welcomed her with frigid arms. Ripping the ruined and disgusting dress from her body, she slipped from the cave to a frigid glacier stream and cleaned herself off. Shivering, she quickly donned her hidden set of clothing she had left there once. Dark brown skinny jeans, lined black knee length snow boots, a black long sleeved shirt and thick jacket greeted her. She waited until her shivering ceased before moving to find some fire wood. Gathering a few logs, she returned to her cave and lit a small fire.

The fierce wind blew snow off the mountain but the cave was deep enough to block must of the wind. Lithia stared into the darkness, her emotions swirling like the flying snow. Her eyes slowly moved to the discarded dress and, with a quick flick of her hand, the silver and metal pieces removed themselves from the gown and came to her. She converted most of the metal into a cylindrical staff tipped with a slightly curved, sharp point. The only thing not converted into the staff was a simple necklace that held the large blue stone. That she returned to her neck. Setting the staff next to her, her eyes returned to the swirling blackness.

Loki, Greta and Steve returned to the house and were bombarded. "Hey guys, how was—where's Lithia?" Pepper asked, skidding to a halt at the sight of an absent daughter.

Greta quietly explained what had happened. Tony slowly came to Pepper's side and held her as she sagged when Greta explained how Lithia had tried to burn the country club and her disappearing into the night sky.

"You said you had that mind link with her." Tony said, turning his attention to Loki. "Where is she?"

Loki inhaled and closed his eyes, sending his mind in search of Lithia's his gently probing mind was met by a large pack of those mental dogs that lurked in Lithia's mind. They chased him out, preventing him from even seeing her. Loki's eyes flew open and he shook his head. "She does not wish to be found at this time." He said softly and defeated.

Thor came to his side and rested a hand on his shoulder. Loki glared at him but he just sighed. "Well… she'll come home when she wants." Tony said, worry clear in his voice. "Let's get to bed. It sounds like tonight has been a trying time for everyone."

Everyone relented and went to the designated rooms. Loki changed into sleeping clothes but found that he could not sleep. Leaving his room, he entered the living room to see a lamp lit and Tony sitting on the couch, working on some project. Their eyes met for a moment before Tony returned to his work. Loki sat in the armchair Lithia usually sat in. Tiny Hulk appeared and leapt up next to Tony and whined once before curling into a ball. There they waited, three people waiting for one girl.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 ~ Seven Devils (8)

Do It Like a Dude – Jessie J

Loki stayed awake all through the night. Darkness gave way to dawn and revealed a sleeping Tony under a blanket with Tiny Hulk curled on his stomach. The light reflecting off the sea woke Tony up and he bumped Tiny Hulk to the floor. "What time is it?" Tony asked with a groan as he sat up.

"Sunrise." Loki said flatly.

Tony looked at him through sleep clogged eyes. "You stay awake all night?" he asked, resting his forearms on his legs.

Loki moved his head to look at Tony. "Yes… and I will continue to stay awake until Lady Lithia returns." He said, all emotion gone from his voice.

Tony nodded. "Remind me to get a new couch." He said, standing and stretching. "This one is not sleep friendly."

He stumbled into the kitchen and returned with two large, steaming mugs of coffee. He handed one to Loki who accepted it slowly. "I spit in it." Tony said as Loki took a sip.

Loki chocked a bit but swallowed. Tony was instantly in his face. "I know you have feelings for Lithia. Whatever they are, you had better treat her like a princess. Or, so help me, that Point Break of a brother won't be able to stop me from ripping your thumbs off and shoving them down your throat." He warned, his voice low and harsh.

Loki stared back at Tony who left his space and took another gulp of coffee. Thor emerged, yawned widely and flopped down onto the couch. Steve came out, a sleek black phone pressed to his ear. "Yes sir, I have Stark and Thor here. I'll inform them right away." He said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Tony asked.

"Director Fury. He's sending Romanoff and Hawkeye here to pick us up. We've got a situation." Steve said.

Tony set his coffee mug down. "Suit up." Steve said.

"Loki, get dressed." Thor said, standing. "You must come with us."

"No." he said, standing. "I will stay here and wait for Lady Lithia to return."

"No Brother, you will come with us." Thor said. "Lady Lithia will understand."

Loki huffed and left to get dressed. He donned his Asgardian attire. Emerging, he was greeted with the sight of Tony, Steve and Thor in their suits and heading out the door. He slowly followed them and saw Romanoff and Hawkeye meeting them. "The hell is he doing here?!" Hawkeye asked bitterly, his keen eyes landing on Loki.

"Loki is harmless and in a state of grieving." Thor said. "Let us journey to Director of Fury so that we may return quickly."

"Who are you waiting for?" Romanoff asked as they boarded the jet.

"My daughter." Tony said quickly as pre-flight preparations were under way.

"A daughter isn't in your file." Romanoff said, the engine's roaring to life.

"Get with the times Natasha." Tony said as the jet took off. "I'm a family man now."

The jet ride was quick since the helicarrier was hovering over the ocean. Landing, the Avengers and Loki were shown in and greeted by Fury. The imposing man nodding in greeting but his eye widened in shock, confusion and anger at the sight of Loki. "And why is he here?" he asked, pointing to Loki.

"Loki no longer has his powers and is not a threat." Thor explained.

Fury narrowed his eye but allowed the disgraced god into the conference room. "We've got a situation." Fury said, pulling up a crude picture of a floating flat circular thing.

"What is that?" Steve asked.

"We have no idea but it looks remarkably similar to Chitauri tech." Fury said, zooming in on the picture.

"Why is this a situation?" Tony asked.

"It seems to be disrupting the ocean's current and tides." Fury said, pulling up some map that showed the fluctuation of the ocean. "And we think there is a tidal wave in the works that could wipe out the entire state of California."

"Sir, we've got bigger problems." Agent Hill said and pulled up live video footage.

"Being like those that waged war in New York have come to California but they are not alone! Giant, blue beings have joined their rakes and are freezing everything in sight."

"Frost Giants…" Loki breathed, fear entering his eyes.

"Get ready!" Fury shouted before striding off and barking orders.

The Avengers only took a moment to get ready to fight when Tony asked, "Where's Banner?"

"No time!" Romanoff said as the Chitauri and Jotans started attacking people.

Ignoring the lack of Hulk power, the Avengers sprang into action.

XXXX

Lithia awoke to the quiet of no wind, sitting up she stretched her worn muscles. Her fire had died in the middle of the night so she woke cold. Sighing, she picked up her silver staff and left her cave for more wood. She had to go farther into the woods to find the proper woods… and that's when she heard the sound of far off screaming. Dropping her wood, she ran toward the top of the valley wall. Her mountain home had a good view point of her town and she saw smoke rising from it.

Lithia bowed her head before looking up. Being in her safe place had made her do lots of thinking. About Loki, about herself, about her past and about her future. She realized that giving up her voice and having a reluctantness to forge bonds had given her power to those who had tortured her for so long. She used Jenna to find out what was happening within her town. "Chitauri forces have joined with Frost Giants in a siege on earth." Jenna replied.

"Where's Bruce? They could use his help." Lithia asked, starting toward the city.

"Doctor Banner was unable to be located at this time." Jenna replied. "He is not with the Avengers."

Lithia stopped. Where could Bruce have gone? "Jenna keep me informed on the events of the city. I'm going to find Bruce." She said before turning around and jogging back through the forest.

XXXX

"Do not let the Jotans touch you. Their ice bodies will burn your skin." Thor called as he engaged a few Jotans.

He used his hammer to crush skulls and bones, rendering the Jotans dead. He smirked before rushing off to engage some others. Tony used his blasters to take out most of the Chitauri and his thrusters to dodge the Jotans attacks. His mind was barely on the fight so he made sloppy mistakes. "Keep your head in the game Stark." Steve's voice said over their com. "Lithia wouldn't forgive you if you died."

Tony remained silent but got his act together. Steve partnered with Romanoff with keeping civilians off the streets and stopping the mad rush of Chitauri and Jotans. She had taken a Chitauri weapon and was using it against them while Steve went off, using his enhanced speed and agility to fight his way through. He managed to hit a few Chitauri with his hand gun, but mostly he was fighting them off with a combination of combatant and shield fighting.

"More Jotans and Chitauri on the move, closing in." Hawkeye's voice informed them from his perch.

"We don't have enough power as it is." Steve replied exasperated.

"Somebody ask for backup?" A soft voice said as "Do It Like a Dude" starting playing in everyone's coms. "Because I brought the great green Calvary."

The Hulk's thunderous roar echoed through the cities building. He burst through a building and instantly went for the Jotans, knocking many down. A glimmering silver broadsword cut through the air and beheaded a Jotan before returning to sender. Lithia appeared, astride Virgil and caught her sword. The unicorn was covered with metal armor and Lithia was still in her mountain garb. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail but some had escaped and whipped around her face. Catching her sword, she sent Virgil into a fast gallop and drug her sword tip across the ground and numerous rock and metal golems rose up and engaged the rival army. Turning the unicorn, Lithia trotted over to Steve and Romanoff. They were joined by Thor, Tony and Hawkeye.

"What's the plan Cap?" she asked, halting her mount near them all.

"How long can those golems fight?" Steve asked, pointing to the metal and rock beings.

"They regenerate if they are destroyed." Lithia explained, turning her sword back into her silver staff and dismounting.

"Good, they'll take some slack off." Steve said. "Okay, Hawkeye, I want you back up on your perch and keep us informed of their movements. Hulk is smashing so he can keep doing that. Thor, you keep at those Jotans and Tony take on both the Chitarui and Jotans. Help Thor out but at the same time, keep the Chitauri in check. Romanoff and I will also engage the Chitarui and the occasional Jotan. Lithia, you keep those golems fighting but stay out of the fray yourself."

"Steve—" Lithia started to protest but Tony cut her off.

"You listen to him Lithia." Tony said, blasting off.

Lithia sighed and remounted. "Thor, where's Loki?" she asked before the god could fly off.

His facial reaction made her heart sink. "I'm going to find him." She said, kicking Virgil into a fast gallop.

Her eyes raked through the rubble of destruction for his familiar form. She saw him being cornered by three Jotans. She quickly dismounted and whispered, "Get him out of there." To Virgil. The unicorn whinnied softly in response.

Lithia gripped her staff and converted it into a sword. She ducked into a side alley and crept forward silently. "Our master has been looking for you Odinson." One of the Jotans said with a dark chuckle. "How the great Thanos will reward us for bringing you to him."

"Not today Frosty." Lithia said loudly and launched out from the alley, embedding her sword into his knee. The Jotan gave a roar of pain and swiped at Lithia but she dodged the arm and cut his arm tendon. Using his momentum, Lithia leapt to his throat and cut it, spilling his black blood. Unable to stand their comrade being killed by a mere mortal girl, the other two Jotans advanced quickly. Taking a defensive stance near Loki, Lithia waited until Virgil galloped over and all but threw Loki on. "GO!" she shouted, smacking Vigil's flank, sending the armored unicorn into a frenzied gallop.

Turning her attention back to the Jotans, Lithia rolled her shoulders and rushed them. Despite their great height and superior strength, Lithia managed to render them useless with only one being able to inflict damage on her. He had managed to dig an ice blade into her thigh before taking his last breath. Lithia hissed as she pulled the blade out of her flesh and threw it onto the ground. Limping away, Lithia started jogging after Loki on Virgil.

Loki grasped at Virgil's reins and pulled hard on the unicorn, making him skid to a halt with a rear. "We're going back for her." He ordered and Virgil turned and galloped back. Loki had no idea what he would do once he got back to Lithia but he was going to help her. The pair barely made it three strides when a blast knocked both steed and specter off their balance. Virgil gave a scream before shrinking and shattering. Loki scrambled to the now broken toy. Picking up the pieces, he held them in his hands.

"Virgil!" Lithia screamed and jog limped over, falling to her knees.

"Lady Lithia I am so…" he started but she shook her head.

"I don't want sympathy." She said, taking the pieces and folding them into her sword. "I want blood."

"Lady Lithia—"

"They came to my home, attacked the people I care about and killed my first friend Loki!" She yelled, her voice filling with pain. "I want them to bleed."

Loki understood her pain. He stood. "Lithia… it was that anger that led me to my actions. You cannot allow it to destroy you like it did me."

Lithia's eyes softened and she stood. On impulse, she stood, reaching forward and touching his cheek with her fingers. It had been too long since he had felt a comforting touch. His shoulders sagged and his eyes shut in seeming bliss. Lithia's hand started to pull away from his cheek but his own hand shot up and caught her wrist, keeping her hand in place. Lithia inhaled slowly as his other hand found its way to her lower back and pulled her forward until she was pressed against him. "Lithia…" Loki breathed, opening his eyes and holding her gaze.

"Loki…" Lithia said softly, the gentleness in her voice sending a shiver through his body.

"Say it again!" he demanded, earning a confused look from Lithia. "Say my name…please…" His tone much gentler this time, barley above a whisper.

A gentle, understanding smile spread on Lithia's lips. "Loki…" she replied, spending another shiver up his spine.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Loki released her wrist to cradle the back of her head and pressed a kiss to her lips. Lithia was startled for a moment, but then she stared to respond. Her hand on his cheek crept to his hair, tangling her fingers in the silken onyx strands, while her other flew up to rest on his firm shoulder. The kiss grew more heated when Loki took Lithia's supple bottom lip between his teeth, giving it a gentle nip. Lithia moaned lightly as her hand went flying from his shoulder to grasp the nape of his neck. The electric shock of the contact caused Loki to draw her closer, pushing her body flush against his own. He arched over her to compensate for the height different, but the position also allowed for a deeper intimacy. He deepened the kiss, pouring out every pent up emotion he had been holding back. Love, desire, passion and desperation. All seeped from his lips into hers, filling her with sensations she had never experienced before. He felt her blunt nails dig into his skin, heightening the kiss even more.

For the briefest of moments, their pulsating hearts beat in unison. Nothing it seemed could pull them apart, until the need for oxygen became too great. They instantly broke contact, their breath intermingling with the other as they drew in the precious air. Their eyes remained closed as the pressed their foreheads together in sheer bliss. Loki was the first to open his eyes and only had to wait a moment before his emerald eyes were met with hazel ones.

"Lithia—"

Before he could even begin, Loki was cut off as Lithia was suddenly jerked from his arms. She was taken into the sky as his anguished voice cried out her name. "LITHIA!"

"LOKI!" Lithia called and struggled against the Chitauri but, as they flew farther away, speeding through the sky towards Thanos, he over powered her. Sagging lightly, tears started to well in her eyes as Loki's figure grew smaller and smaller.

Brushing off the shock, Loki charged forward to pursue them, but his path was blocked by the appearance of three Frost Giants. The beasts snarled down at him, clearly angered by the former demigod's assassination of Laufey and attempt destruction of Jotunheim.

Having no weapon of his own, Loki grabbed Lithia's fallen staff and readied to defend himself.

XXXX

Lithia struggled against the Chitauri once more but was still unable to break his hold. They flew to the circular object that Fury had worried about. Landing, two Jotans appeared in front of the Chitauri, jagged ice spears pointed directly at Lithia. The Chitauri pushed her forward and the Jotans poked her with their spears, making her stumble a bit from her leg wound. She managed to stay up and hobbled toward the center where a tall throne was situated.

A large being was seated, a strange looking Chitauri (The Other) at his left and an imposing Jotan on his right (King of the Jotans). A golden gauntlet was on his right hand and he thrummed his fingers on the arm rest of his throne. He had a thick jaw line and a sinister smile on his face. "Thanos…" Lithia hissed as the Jotans knocked her to the ground.

"You bring me a mortal when I asked for Loki?" Thanos asked, his voice deep and reminding Lithia of the man from her worst memory.

"Great One, she killed three of the Brothers defending the runt." One of the Jotans said, bowing. "The mortal means something to Loki."

Thanos raised an eyebrow and stood. Descending from his throne, he approached Lithia and grabbed her throat and pulled her to eye level. "Do you mean something to Loki mortal?" he asked, slightly squeezing her throat.

She chocked a bit but managed a reply. She spat, her loogie hit Thanos in the eye. Startled, Thanos threw Lithia to the side and wiped his eye. "You have fire." He said looking to the Jotan near his throne. "Take her bellow and cool that fire."

The Jotan nodded and formed a spear and forced Lithia up. "The Avengers will defeat you!" She called to Thanos.

The Jotan back handed her, knocking her to the ground. Her left cheek burned but was cold. It hurt to move or touch her cheek. The Jotan force her up and moved her into the belly of the throne ship "Such fire indeed." Thanos said softly before another smirk crossed his face. "Contact these… Avengers." He instructed The Other. "I wish to give them a message." He quickly dashed to do his master's bidding.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 ~ Round 1

Before The Dawn - Evenesence

Loki managed to fight the Jotans off but even more took their place. From the side, a metal golem came barreling toward them and took them out. Slowly, the Jotans and Chitauri fell back, being taken up into the ship. Loki jogged over to the assembled Avengers. "Where are they going?" Hawkeye asked.

Tony shrugged. Hulk reverted back to Bruce and the man clutched at his pants to keep them up. "Is it over?" he asked softly.

"No… No it's not." Steve replied.

"Brother, where is Lady Lithia? She went in search of you." Thor asked, making Tony whirl to face Loki.

When Loki didn't say anything and gripped Lithia's staff a little tighter, Tony went ballistic. "Where is my daughter?!" he yelled, rushing toward Loki only to be caught by Steve and Thor. They held him back as he screamed, "Where is she?! Loki! Where is Lithia?!"

A single being cautiously approached the Avengers, a scrap of white fabric in his hand. The Avengers, though tired, readied themselves for another fight as the being approached. It was a Jotan. "My Master wishes to speak with you." He said, holding a small, dark purple orb out before being called back up.

The purple orb grew and fluctuated slightly as a deep, sinister voice spoke. "Greetings mortal Avengers. I am called Thanos and we see to be evenly matched in forces. I hate to waste perfectly good lives such as yours so, I propose a trade. You give the one called Loki to me. In return, I shall leave this world alone and give… Lithia back to you."

Tony sank a bit. Lithia was alive… maybe… "Don't do it!" her shrill voice called from the distance in the orb. "Don't give in to him! He'll just come back!"

"Silence!" Thanos ordered.

"DON'T DO IT!"

"You have my terms Avengers. This orb shall remain here. But do not try my patience. Each hour you take before giving me what I want is another hour I have to harm this girl. And I believe that her screams shall sound quite beautiful." Thanos said with a dark laugh.

Then, a silence lapsed… and, from the silence, the Avengers heard Lithia's screams.

Her screams were matched by Tony's cries of anguish. "LITHIA!" he called, sagging into Steve's arms.

Loki grit his teeth. Shoving Lithia's staff toward Romanoff, Loki stepped forward. "Let her go." He said softly, straining to keep his emotions in check.

"I can take it!" Lithia's voice said over the orb. "I've had worse than this."

"I will not let you be hurt again!" Loki yelled. "Thanos, let her go and I will come willingly."

"No Loki!" Lithia called. She started to say more but her screams captured her voice.

Silence.

"Touch the orb and you and the girl shall be exchanged." Thanos said slowly.

Loki reached for the orb. Thor took a step toward him. "You laid down your life for the mortals while you were because you fell in love with one of them." Loki said softly, his voice defeated. "Now, allow me to do the same for the mortal I have grown to love."

Thor stopped and all eyes flew wide at Loki's statement. "Tell Mother why." Loki said and his fingers touched the orb. A flash of black light blinded the Avengers and, when the light cleared, the orb… and Loki were gone.

In their place lay a whimpering, bleeding and blue backed Lithia. Her jacket and shirt had been ripped from her body, leaving her in a black sports bra. Her leg wound was bleeding as well and her pants were torn with numerous different cuts. Her back was the worse. The entirety of it was blue with deep, jagged wounds, marring her already heavily scared flesh. These wounds, however, were a dark blue and turned black the deeper they were. Her wrists also showed signs of struggling against metal shackles from when she arched her back in screams of pain as her flesh was cut.

Tony managed to get back to his feet and stumbled over to the prone Lithia. He touched her back and instantly, she started screaming. Removing his hand, her scream stopped slowly.

"Do not touch her blue skin." Thor said softly, approaching her and knelt down. "Jotans must have tortured her. Their weapons leave the skin and flesh blue. The only way to relieve the pain and allow her flesh to heal is for me to bring her to Asgard. They are the only people equipped to heal this sort of injury Man of Iron." He explained, resting a hand onto Tony's shoulder.

"I'm going with you." Tony said.

"No Tony. She will be put through more pain as the frozen flesh is cured." Thor said softly but firmly. "You do not need to hear her screams."

"We also have no idea if Thanos will keep his word so we need you here Stark." Steve said, making Tony hunch his shoulders.

"T-tony…" Lithia said softly. "Please… stay here and make sure Pepper and Greta and Tiny Hulk are safe…" she said, rolling over slightly and touching his face. "I'll… I'll be okay… Dad…"

Tony teared up and clutched her hand. "Okay kiddo." He said, sniffing in an attempt to hold his tears back.

She smiled and Thor moved to her other side and picked her up, careful to not touch the expanse of her blue back. "I will ensure she is well cared for and safe Man of Iron. You have my word." Thor said as he summoned Heimdall to bring him and Lithia to Asgard.

XXXX

Loki sagged against his shackles. His shirt had been removed and his back was bleeding from the whip marks inflicted on him by the Chitauri. "Well, the fallen god." Thanos said, a chuckle ending his mock. "What's the matter? Cat caught your silver tongue?"

Loki remained silent. Thanos narrowed his eyes and motioned for his Jotan attendant to start his torture. As the Jotan approached, Loki changed into his Jotan form. Taking an ice encrusted dagger, the Jotan drug the frozen blade through his already whipped skin. Loki clenched his teeth but refused to scream. "Being silent will not stop me from harming her." Thanos said, making Loki's eyes fly to his face.

"You said—"

"And you said you would give me the Tesseract! And you said that you would give Asgard to the Jotans!" Thanos laughed. "We are not men of our words Loki."

"If you harm her—"

"You'll do what?" Thanos asked. "Hurt me? Kill me? For your information Loki Laufeyson, you have no powers nor any ability to escape from me." Thanos paused. "The things I could do to your little mortal girl will be just glorious."

"Could?" Loki asked, a tad confused.

"I could do anything to her… however, how much more will it hurt both you and her if-" Thanos had slowly walked over and touched Loki's chest with his golden gauntlet. "-you do?"

Loki felt his self-control and free will leave his body and his eyes turned a sickly blue. "Welcome to the freedom of freedom Loki." Thanos whispered in his ear before nodding his head for him to be freed. "The things you will do will break your heart… but you will not know until you hold her lifeless form in your arms. Only then will I set you free so you can see all the damage you have done." Thanos smiled. "And _that_ will be truly glorious."

XXXX

Thor paced outside the healing room. He himself was slightly battered but his concern had focused itself entirely on the faint screams coming from the room. When a quiet silence settled over the hall, Thor stopped pacing and stilled outside the door. Frigga emerged, flanked by her two handmaidens, and smiled lightly at her lips. "She is well now." Frigga began. "Her back is healing but the frozen flesh has been cured. She is sleeping now but you may see her if you are quiet."

Thor nodded his thanks and silently entered the healing room. Lithia was on her side under some sheer sheets. Her hair had been brushed and braided and her back was bandaged. Thor sighed, a small smile on his face. Her body was relaxed in sleep, her eyes closed and her mouth partially opened. Thor tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before slipping out the door again. "Prince Thor!" A guard called, jogging up to him as he closed the door. "The Allfather wishes to converse with you."

Thor sighed but nodded. "No one other than Queen Frigga, her attendants and myself are allowed in here understood?" he said, ordering the guard to stay and protect Lithia.

The guard bowed and took his place at the doors. Thor strode off toward Odin's receiving room. Frigga greeted Thor as he walked to the doors. "Mother, will you return to the healing room and be there for Lady Lithia when she awakens? I fear she will panic should she awaken alone and Father wishes to have words with me." Thor asked softly.

Frigga nodded and cupped his cheek. "I shall watch over her for you." She said.

"Not for me Mother." Thor said, patting her hand and walking off. "For Loki. For he is the one that cares for her the most."

Frigga was surprised by her son's words and quickly signaled for her attendants to follow her back to the healing room. They all bustled about in quiet hurry. The quiet noises slowly brought Lithia out of her sleep.

Her back burned and throbbed all over. Slowly, her eyes opened and a gentle light greeted her. Her clothing felt different as did the bed she was lying on. It was softer than the one at home and she sheets felt like newly spun silk. Gathering her energy, Lithia slowly pushed herself up, hissing slightly as her movements tugged on her back wounds. She could feel stiches in her flesh and her body was healing. The room she was in was gentle gold and softly lit. It reminded Lithia of when she would read how she would change her room to look like an elegant library. Her bare feet touched the marble floor and she heard faint footsteps quickly approaching her.

"Please Lady Lithia, you should not be moving." A soft voice said and gentle hands were placed on her shoulders.

"Where am I?" Lithia asked, ignoring the hands and getting to her feet.

"My son Thor brought you to Asgard after the Jotans…" the voice said, making Lithia turn and face the Queen of Asgard.

"You are Frigga…" Lithia breathed.

"How did you know child?" she asked softly.

"Your eyes…" Lithia said, gazing into the beautiful blue-green orbs. "Are like Thor's and Loki's eyes together in one."

Frigga smiled and gestured for Lithia to sit back onto her bed. Lowering herself to the mattress, Lithia sat with a slight hiss. "You say Thor brought me here… where is he now?" Lithia asked, resting her hands on her thighs.

"He is conversing with The Allfather as we speak." Frigga replied.

"Odin…" Lithia said, looking to the side. "I must speak with him… now."

Lithia stood quickly and staggered toward the door. "Lady Lithia, you are in no condition—" Frigga began but Lithia cut her off.

"Forgive me your Highness but I must talk to Odin now." Lithia said, jerking open the door and sweeping passed the guard. He and Frigga jogged after Lithia, calling for her to stop but the girl's mind was set and already she was formulating her words.

Odin and Thor were quickly talking about the happenings of Midgard with Odin's councilmen when sounds of shouting came from outside the doors. "What is that?" a councilman asked but, before anyone could reply the doors and the two guards outside each door were blasted in. Thor's eyes widened immensely as Lithia straightened and let her arms fall to her side.

"What in Asgard's name?!" Odin yelled, standing up.

"I am Lithia Embry and I must speak with you now Odin Allfather." Lithia said, striding effortlessly over the fallen doors toward Odin.

"The Midgardian?" a councilman asked, a little exhasberated. "What right do you think allows you to speak so freely with The Allfather?"

"The fact that I could blow up your face if you keep working that jaw of your's so shove it!" Lithia snapped, her hazel eyes darkening and hardening as she spoke. The councilman stepped back. "Odin, I'm not here to fight or cause harm to anyone but you are seriously messed up."

Odin was taken a-back by her words. Thor stepped toward her but Lithia held up a hand. "I will speak to him as I see fit Thor. It's about time someone had the balls to speak to him like an equal rather than a ruler." She said before resting her eyes on Odin.

"I have been given an unfortunate task that I finally see fit to carry out." Lithia said. "I'm here to tell you that everything is crashing down around you. Thanos has somehow broken into your vault, taken the Infinity Gauntlet and has used it to bring the remaining Chitauri forces as well as Jotans to Earth." Her words echoed off the walls. "What's worse is that in an attempt to save me, your adopted son Loki has given himself up as sacrifice."

Odin was silent which only infuriated Lithia. "You sit there, looking so high and mighty and preach that all the realms are safe under your rule but when another realm… my realm… clearly needs help, you sit here and discuss trivial things with your sniveling omegas while Midgard burns!" she yelled. "If not for the sake of humankind than for your son… But wait, you never really saw Loki as your son did you?"

Odin went to speak but Lithia cut him off. "I've spoken with him Odin! Loki knew you've always favored Thor! Everything he did was for you… To prove he was a worthy son and you said 'no'…" she stopped and looked quietly at him. "That is probably the most damaging word you could have said…"

Odin bowed his head. Lithia glared at him before touching her clothing, transforming it into black skinny jeans and a black tank top. "Think on what I have said to you." She said softly, grabbing the broken door handle and changing it into a gleaming golden sword. "I return to Earth to save it… and you can just sit here and rule."

Lithia turned sharp and proceeded toward the door. "Lithia Embry of Midgard!" Odin's booming voice made her stop just in the doorway. She turned, her face and eyes void of all emotion as Odin strode toward her. He paused and looked her over with his one eye before a small smile passed his lips. "You have said to me words no one has dared speak before in such a way that no one has dared addressed me before… you are either very valiant or very ignorant." He said.

"Or very pissed off." Lithia said. "Look Odin, I've been tortured before so what the Jotans did to me is mere child's play. Loki, however, isn't as used to the hurt as I. Hell, I begged him to not trade himself for me just to spare him the pain that Thanos can inflict. I will not idly sit by and LET HIM BE HURT!" Lithia screamed at the end, pointing roughly toward the Bifrost.

"You care for my son." Odin stated. "This is good. I can trust you then." He said, heading out of the throne room, Lithia and Thor flanking him. "I too will not sit idly by… however, there is not much I can do but equip you for battle."

"Battle?" Lithia asked as Odin opened his vault.

Turning to face her, he smiled and said, "Battle."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 ~ A Step to Victory (6)

Roar – Katy Perry

The remaining Avengers returned to the helicarrier, battered, bruised and confused. Bruce quickly donned new clothing while nurses flitted around the wounded Avengers. Tony refused to sit still and frantically paced, batting off nurses' hands. Steve sat quietly as he was tended to, his mind racing about the battle and the loss of two allies and Loki. Romanoff and Hawkeye to sat quietly but from tiredness rather than worry.

Fury entered quietly and said, "Someone report."

"The leader is called Thanos." Hawkeye said, rolling his arm.

"He commands Chitauri and Frost Giants." Romanoff said, looking up.

"Somehow, he got ahold of Lithia and … tortured her." Bruce said quietly, making Tony wince.

"Loki traded himself for her and then Thor took her to Asgard for healing." Steve finished.

"And we don't even know if Thanos will keep his word on not attacking again." Tony added, his voice surprisingly flat.

Fury looked down and away. He went to speak but Agent Hill came jogging up. "Sir, enemy forces are on the move… but…"

"What Agent Hill?" Fury asked quickly.

"You've got to come see this sir." She said and all the Avengers followed quickly after her and Fury. "Bring up screen 1."

They all watched as two beings squared off with the Jotans and Chitauri. One was clearly an invigorated Thor, wielding his trusty hammer to smash and zap Jotans. However, the other was throwing them for a loop. Aboard the 8 legged mount Sleipnir sat a very Loki looking Lithia. She was dressed exactly like Loki had been when he was sieging Manhatten, the horned helmet included. In her hand was a gleaming golden spear that dark blue beams of energy blasting from it into the bodies of the seemingly never ending Jotans.

"Hey guys, if you all aren't too busy, Thor and I could use some help down here." Lithia's voice said over the com.

"Lithia?!" Steve asked, voicing the surprise of everyone present.

Sleipnir leapt onto the roof of a building. Lithia brought her hand up to her ear and smiled toward the helicarrier. "Come on Dad… let's blow some stuff up." She said with a wink and blasted a Jotan.

Tony chuckled before rushing off to suit up. The other Avengers followed suit and they all flew out of the helicarrier back into the fray. Guiding Sleipnir toward the battle front, Lithia inhaled and set back to work.

"Sir, the Avengers have re-assembled." The Other said over the sounds of war.

Thanos seemed unimpressed. "Take a battalion and demolish them all." He instructed the brainwashed Loki.

Loki stepped forward and bowed. "I shall destroy them all my master." He said with no emotion in his voice.

"But… not the one called Lithia." Thanos said as a flicker of recognition crossed Loki's eyes. "Bring her to me."

Loki bowed again. "I shall bring the mortal Lithia to you my master." He said, his voice still flat and void of emotions.

Getting onto a Chitauri chariot, Loki flew off, a small battalion of Chitauri flanking him and a large force of Jotans materialized and rushed toward the Avengers. Lithia pounded her spear into the ground and hundreds of rock and steel golems rose up and met the advancing Jotans. "Hey guys…" Hawkeye's voice said softly over the com. "I've got something no one is going to like."

"What's up Robin Hood?" Tony asked over the sound of his blasting.

"Loki's leading an advancing Chitauri force." Hawkeye said and Lithia's heart sank.

Her eyes zoned in on a distant figure that made her heart vibrate. It was true… "I'm on it." She said, spurring Sleipnir into a rear and a ground eating gallop stride.

Her eyes blurred at the speed while her heart burned with a fire. She was going to figure out what was wrong with Loki… or be the one to finally kill him. Killing wasn't new to her. Shaking her head, she directed Sleipnir toward Loki's chariot and the great horse leapt into the air, T-boning the craft. The chariot and horse fell from the sky as did the passengers. Sleipnir stood and shook his thick mane before setting his dark eyes to searching for his slight rider.

Lithia hit the ground hard. Thankfully, her armor took most of the impact. She was able to roll onto her hands and knees but was kicked in the gut by Loki. She gasped as his blow cracked a few ribs. She rolled into a wall and managed to gasp his name. "Loki…"

Loki stopped and looked down at her. He could see what he was doing but couldn't stop himself. Lithia stood, clutching her ribs and gasping for air. Their eyes met and Lithia stared at Loki's sickly blue eyes. "Loki…" she breathed and that seemed to snap him into motion.

He swung a fist toward her head. Lithia ducked and tackled him, driving him into the ground. She then back flipped off him and grabbed for her spear. Loki got up and grabbed her exposed hair. Lithia struggled as he pulled her off her feet and to eye level. "Romanoff, how did you get Hawkeye out of Loki's mind control?" Lithia asked as Loki threw her into a wall and loomed over her.

"I hit him in the head." Romanoff replied.

An idea popped into Lithia head. She was still wearing Loki's helmet… and his head was bare. "Sorry about this…" she muttered as she grabbed the back of Loki's head and rammed their heads together.

Loki went down but Lithia could still see his sick blue eyes. She gave him a hard roundhouse kick, hitting him in the temple. Loki lay still a moment. Lithia picked him up by his head and waited for his eyes to open. Slowly, one started opening and Lithia saw a hint of blue so she rammed her helmeted head into his again, successfully knocking him out. Lithia sunk to the ground next to him and removed her helmet. She cupped his cheek and looked down to his face. A gentle smile touched her face.

Lithia felt a gentle nudge on her shoulder and looked up to see Sleipnir. The big dappled grey horse had her spear in his mouth. Lithia took the spear and stood. Setting it near Loki, she left it standing upright before drawing a gleaming golden sword. Her armor changed as she drew the glistening weapon. Her Loki outfit dematerialized into a more feminine armor. Dark tan undergarment covered her legs, upper arms and torso. These thick, stiff garments lay under a fine crafted silver breast plate fused with a plackart, layered pauldrons, a thin gorget, matching metal gauntlets, a dark grey cloth loin cloth and shin guards. All the armor had delicate engravings and simple gems along the lower edges of the plackart. A delicate hair band of silver wire held her hair out of her face and a glowing silver flower rested behind her ear.

Grabbing Sleipnir's reins, Lithia swung aboard the great stallion. "Take me to Thanos." She ordered and the stallion reared and pawed the air before sprinting off.

Her mind swum with what she must do… and it was weighing down her heart each stride Sleipnir was taking.

(Flashback)

"_Before choosing Thor as my heir, I had a special spear made specifically for Loki…" Odin instructed, taking a gleaming golden spear from its mount. "I now place his powers into the spear."_

_He held the slightly glowing spear toward Lithia. "I entrust this spear to you, Lady Lithia, in hopes that you will use Loki's powers to return my son to me. Merely returning this spear to Loki will reunite him with his powers." Odin said, placing the spear into her hands._

_Touching the cool metal, Lithia felt a surge of power as Loki's powers fused into her body. Her sleeping shift morphed into armor and clothing that matched Loki's, helmet included. Odin nodded and led them back into the heart of the palace. "You both must leave at once. Thanos is not one to keep his word." Odin said, ordering horses to be brought._

_They walked to the grand front doors and waited moments for the horses to be brought around. Lithia hung back a bit when she felt a tentative hand touch her elbow. Turning slightly, she looked into the face of Frigga. "Lady Lithia, I know my husband has entrusted you with Loki's spear but… should u return it to him, you will be left defenseless." She said, pulling a dark leather scabbard from behind her back and thrust a sword into Lithia's free hand. "When Loki regains his spear, please use my sword to ensure your own safety."_

_Lithia gazed at the rose gold hint protruding from the smooth leather. She placed the sword at her hip and nodded her thanks. "I will wear it with pride and return it to you." She said with a gentle smile._

_Frigga inclined her head and left to speak with Thor. "I ordered horses, not Sleipnir in war armor!" Odin bellowed as his famed 8 legged horse was led to them._

"_Sire, he-he refused to remain in his stall." The groom said nervously._

_Sleipnir eyed Odin before jerking his reins free and trotting over to Lithia. He nicked quietly and nudged her cheek. "By the Nine!" Odin exclaimed. "What magic do you possess Lady Lithia to summon the mighty Sleipnir to your side?"_

_Lithia blushed a bit. "I don't have magic." She said, gently rubbing Sleipnir's forehead. "Sleipnir has always been one of my favorites…"_

_The dappled grey stallion whinnied and pranced a bit. Odin regarded Lithia with his wisdom and saw what he had begun to suspect when she had blasted open the doors earlier. He nodded and mounted one of the horses. Thor followed suit and Lithia hesitantly grabbed a hank of Sleipnir's mane and vaulted on. The tall stallion pawed on leg before they set off for the Bifrost. "Return to me!" Frigga called as they picked up speed._

_Lithia turned and waved before facing toward the Bifrost. Reaching the great dome, they dismounted. "Lady Lithia, a word." Odin called, motioning Lithia to him._

_She patted Sleipnir's neck and walked to the Allfather. "You have a fire in you maiden." He began. "I believe that this fire will be the thing to finally defeat Thanos. He cannot die as mortals can… but he can be killed. Long ago, a seer saw that Thanos would attempt to gain power over the nine realms. The seer saw a bleak future for the realms should Thanos gain power. However, the seer also saw a champion who would vanquish and kill Thanos, forever ridding the realms of his presence and power. Thanos can only be killed by only one. The champion is said to be one who defies the gods. They shall face down the Evil who threatens the Nine Realms, and apear astride on a mighty horse, the power of Odin's right hand at their command. This chosen warrior must face Thanos alone, for they will know what must be down… and is one who has everything to lose in order to end this war." As he came to the end, Odin turned to Lithia with a grim expression befalling his eye as he looked at her. "As much as it pains me, seeing you… I believe that the prophecy speaks… of you."_

_Lithia stared at him, not entirely comprehending his words. "Assuming that it is me who is to vanquish him, how do I do it?" Lithia asked, her hold tightening on Loki's spear._

_Odin's smile was grim as he told her how. Thor saw has her face changed from a questioning look to one of terror. She stepped away from Odin and looked up into Odin's face. A silence fell over Lithia as she stepped away from Odin and remounted Sleipnir, riding into the Bifrost. "Open it." She said, her voice grim and her face set._

_Thor wondered what Odin had said to her but kept silence. The drawed and serious expression on her face remained on her face as Heimdall opened the portal and they were pulled back to Midgard._

(End Flashback)

Lithia signaled Sleipnir to carry her toward Thanos's ship. The great stallion gathered his limbs and leapt onto the metal ship. Thanos sat on his throne, the Infinity Gauntlet on his fist and his stone crown perched on his head. "Lithia." He said, a dark smile creeping onto his face. "Had I known you would come willingly to me, I wouldn't have sent Loki to find you."

Lithia's eyes were dark as she tightened her grip on Frigga's sword. "You look like to have something on your mind child. Speak. I shall listen." Thanos said, resting his chin on the Gauntlet.

"You say I have fire." She said, nudging Sleipnir forward.

"You do have fire child." Thanos said with his dark smile still on his face. "Who else could convince Odin to loan them his stallion."

She halted Sleipnir. "I did not convince Odin." She said, slowly raising her chin. "I defied the gods by speaking with Odin as an equal. I ride the mighty steed Sleipnir on his own accord. I command a powerful weapon in the form of Frigga's sword." She said, pausing and locking eyes with Thanos.

His face was severe, his smile gone from his lips. He knew her words were carefully chosen to convey a message. And dread started to fill his heart as Lithia spoke a final line, confirming his terror.

"I finally have a family who loves me, a best friend who cares about me, a solid job and I have everything to lose." She said, slightly jerking Sleipnir's reins, rousing the stallion.

Thanos stood.

Lithia's eyes remained locked with his as her lips turned up slightly.

"I know how to kill you Thanos."

"KILL HER!" Thanos ordered the Jotan king and The Other.

Both charged but Lithia was prepared for that. Spinning Sleipnir, she lunged toward the fast approaching Jotan and slashed his head from his body, before flinging her sword into the heart of The Other. Holding her hand out, the sword returned to her, dripping near black blood from its sharp tip. Her eyes remained fixated on Thanos'. Thanos sent a powerful blast from the Gauntlet but Sleipnir easily dodged the attack, all the while approaching closer to him. Blast after blast was sent toward Lithia but the sure footed Sleipnir effortlessly avoided them all. Thanos was getting desperate and, to his surprise, fearful.

Lithia halted Sleipnir again and dismounted him, her hard eyes hooked with Thanos'. The blade in her hand still dripped blood as she treaded toward Thanos. He stood still until she was level with him. Eyes still locked, Lithia asked, "Will you surrender to me?"

"Never." Thanos replied.

Lithia smiled. "I was hoping you would say that." She said, raising her sword just as Thanos raised the Gauntlet.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 ~ Final Fight (5)

[**AN:** **ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION** ... *shoves a naked Loki out* Now that I have your attention, I would just like to say that there is only 1 more chapter after this one. I know but all good things must come to an end. Yes, I am loading this early to drag the story out a bit more so don't hate me for it please :) O.K. I've kept you long enough. *drags naked Loki back* carry on :) ~CH]

The Outsider (Apocalypse Remix) – A Perfect Circle

Loki awoke with a splitting headache. His pounding brain almost made him fall back asleep but images of Lithia being hurt at his hands forced him to sit up. His mind was his own again. Frantically, his now emerald eyes searched for a sign of Lithia but found none. However, his eyes landed on an upright standing gold spear. Memory offered that it was the spear Lithia had been wielding. Loki struggled to his feet, cradling his throbbing head in his hands. He knew Lithia was the cause of his head pain but he didn't blame her. He recalled her asking Romanoff how to release someone from a mind-washing.

Loki eyed the self-standing spear. It seemed familiar to him yet foreign at the same time. Slowly, clumsily, Loki walked toward the spear. He reached for it and wrapped his hand around the cool shaft. Instantly, Loki felt his powers flooding back into his body like a raging river released from behind the confines of a dam. His piercing headache subsided instantly as his attire changed into his war armor and his helmet returned to him.

Feeling fully restored, Loki conjured a horse and rode fast and hard to where the sound of fighting seemed loudest. He saw the Avengers fighting Jotan and Chitauri forces. Gritting his teeth, he sent his magicked steed toward the line, blasting a few Jotans in the process. "Brother!" Thor's happy voice said.

Loki looked up as Thor landed next to him. "Thor." Loki greeted, stabbing a Chitauri with his spear.

"It is good to be fighting alongside you again Loki." Thor said.

Loki hesitated before replying. "It is good… Brother…" he said, a small, true smile appearing on his lips.

Thor smiled in sheer happiness before the reunited brothers began fighting alongside each other. They were able to battle off many Jotans and Chitauri. "Any sight of Loki?" Steve said over the com.

"I am fighting alongside Loki." Thor replied, batting a Chitauri away.

"What about Lithia?" Tony asked.

No one responded over the com. "Sleipnir? That 8 legged horse thing she was with. He's hard to miss. Anyone see him?" Tony asked, his voice sounding frantic.

Again, no response.

Suddenly, all the Jotans and Chitauri stopped fighting and looked toward Thano's ship. Confused, The Avengers moved together, their own eyes locked on the metal ship. A roar resonated from the ship, echoing and amplifying off the buildings. They saw a dark blur heading toward them and the blur connected with the ground between the enemy forces and the Avengers. Dust blocked the being from the view from the Avengers but, as the dust settled, they were floored.

Sleipnir stood in the crater, neck arched under the firm hold of a blood drenched Lithia. Her right hand was cloaked in the Infinity Gauntlet and gripped Sleipnir's reins. Her sword was back in her scabbard and her back was facing the Avengers. A stone crown covered her head and blood soaked hair.

In her left hand was the severed heads of Thanos, The Other and the Jotan king. Silent, echoing screams were still etched in their faces.

Lithia threw the heads down toward the enemy forces and Sleipnir reared, screaming as he did. "I am Lithia!" Lithia yelled, her voice resonating and deep. "I have vanquished your king, your leader and your overlord. Hear me and fear!" Sleipnir landed and snorted menacingly.

The Jotans and Chitauri stared at the head and the slight woman astride Sleipnir. Slowly, they all dropped to their knees.

The Avengers looks upon Lithia with a mixture of horror and amazement. Thor was impressed that Lithia had handled herself so efficiently. Hawkeye and Romanoff were shocked at the gory results of the conflict. Tony was horrified that his little girl had been hurt. Bruce slowly reverted back and regarded Lithia with a touch of fear. Hulk did not want to mess with her. Loki gazed at the bloody Lithia and was worried for her. He knew what Thanos could inflict upon people and had no idea if the blood was from The Other, the Jotan king, Thanos… or Lithia herself.

Lithia urged Sleipnir toward the Jotans and Chitauri. "Return to your realms and never threaten Midgard again or face my wrath." Lithia said, her voice still resonating.

Taking Sleipnir's reins in her left hand, Lithia waved her right, sending all the Jotans and Chitauri away. Another wave and the city was restored, looking just as if no battle had occurred. Lithia dismounted Sleipnir and removed her sword. Tony moved to go to her but Thor held an arm to stop him. "Something is not right." Thor said softly.

Lifting the sword and scabbard overhead, a portal was opened above them in the sky. The Gauntlet, the sword, Sleipnir and the crown were pulled up, leaving Lithia with nothing. Her sleeping shift had returned and was blood soaked as well. She sagged to her knees, her head bowed and her bloody hair stuck to her skin. Loki started toward her but Tony questioned him. "Why do you get to go?" he asked. "She's my daughter."

"But you are mortal Stark." Loki said softly. "If Thor believes that something is not right, should she make to harm me, it will not hurt me as much as you."

Tony regarded him but nodded. Loki slowly walked toward her and stepped in front of her. He knelt down to be eye level with her. "Lithia…" he said softly.

She lunged toward him, wrapping her sticky arms around his neck and burying her head into his shoulder. Loki wrapped his arms around her, holding her body still and sobs racked through her. Lithia was weeping. Loki looked up and motioned with his head to Thor to let Tony go. Tony slowly approached the pair and knelt as well. Lithia sensed his presence because she released Loki to tightly hug Tony. He slowly rocked her as she wept.

Romanoff slowly approached them and softly said, "Fury wants a report."

"Tell him he can shove it." Tony said, gently picking Lithia up in his arms. "We're going home."

The other Avengers agreed and headed back to the jet they had arrived in. Tony kept a hold on Lithia all through the flight. Loki stayed at his side as well, not wanted to lose sight of Lithia again. "Barton and I will handle reporting in." Romanoff said. "The rest of you we'll leave at Tony's house."

A few nodded and the jet landed in the expanse of yard near Tony's house. Steve, Bruce, Thor, Loki and Tony carrying Lithia exited the plane and headed toward the house. The door flung open as Greta, Pepper and Tiny Hulk rushed toward them. "Oh my god, is she okay?!" Pepper asked, frantically looking over Lithia.

"She appears to be physically fine but her mental state leave much to question." Loki said as Tony carried Lithia into the house.

Tony carried Lithia into a large bathroom and set her into the tub where Pepper took over and sent everyone out. She kept her terror and worry to a down low as she cleaned Lithia up, rising the blood from her daughter. Greta came in half way through and helped out. She also brought night clothes for them to dress Lithia in once she was clear. The top layer of blood revealed unmarred skin save a deep laceration on her left cheek. The cut went all the way through her cheek but wasn't bleeding. Still, Pepper put a bandage on the cheek before calling for Tony.

Tony appeared, no longer in his Iron Man suit but soft pants and a plain t-shirt. He carried the now clean Lithia into her bedroom before pulling up a chair. Loki was already seated when Tony sat next to him. Loki had changed from his armor into loose jeans and a comfortable looking dark green shirt. They sat in silence as they waited for Lithia to awaken.

Pepper had J.A.R.V.I.S. prepare some decaf coffee for everyone and Greta served it. "What happened?" Greta asked quietly.

"I don't really know." Steve replied. "One moment Lithia is looking for Loki, the next Loki is back but no Lithia, then… then she's there with…" he couldn't finish.

"Lady Lithia returned to us with the severed heads of The Other, the Jotan king and Thanos." Thor said nonchalantly.

"Damn!" Greta exclaimed. "I knew Lithia could fight, but I didn't know she was such a bad ass. I'll have to give my congrats when she wakes up."

"I recall Odin speaking quietly to Lithia before our departure." Thor said. "Perhaps he instructed her on how to finally defeat Thanos."

"Why put that responsibility on a young woman's shoulders?" Bruce asked, sipping coffee.

"I do not know…" Thor replied. "Odin does everything for a reason but, sometimes, his reasons are cryptic."

"Did you ever think Odin told Lithia to kill Thanos in order to save Loki?" Bruce asked.

"Why would _my father_ put a mortal who he knows is close to Loki's heart _without_ a purpose?!" Thor asked, growing hostile.

"I'm just trying to figure out why it was Lithia and not you." Bruce replied calmly.

"Because I could." Lithia soft, tired voice said and everyone looked to see her leaning heavily on the doorway. Loki and Tony were trailing her, concerned looks on their faces. "It had to be me because… because I had a damn good reason to kill Thanos." She said, getting off and walked to her usual chair and sat down. Loki followed her, conjured up a chair and sat next to her while Tony went and sat next to Pepper. "I had everything to lose if Thanos took over."

"We all had things at stake Lithia." Steve said.

"Not as much as me." Lithia snapped. "I know what it's like to have nothing. I hate it. I finally have a family, best friends… I have everything and there was no way I was going to give it up." She said, looking over at Thor. "Odin told me how to kill Thanos. He told me about a prophecy that told how to kill him. It had to be me… me and no one else."

"To burden you though—" Bruce began but Lithia's eyes flamed.

"Don't you get it?!" she asked, bolting upright, her hands clenched in tight fists. "I had to kill him! It had to be because I can take it!" she said, tears coming back. "You, Steve, Tony, Thor, Loki, even Odin couldn't live with the guilt of killing him… But I can. I can take it."

"We have all taken a life before Lithia what made Thanos so different?" Steve asked, standing as well.

"Because I got all his memories." Lithia said and a hush fell over everyone. "All of them. Centuries of death, murder, torture and evil. Everything! I know…"she was breathing heavily. "And there is no way to give them back."

The silence remained. Lithia shook her head and headed away. "Don't run from us Lithia." Tony said, getting up quickly and catching her arm. "Don't run from us… we care for you kiddo. Don't lock us out… please… we… I can't lose you again." He pulled her into a hug.

Pepper quickly joined in the hug and was soon followed by everyone else. Lithia started crying again but not from sadness. Happy tears streaked down her face. She finally understood the enormity of what she had. And she felt so right in fighting to never give it up.

Lithia felt truly loved for the first time in her life.

[**AN**: Group hug everyone! *initiates a group hug* (if you joined the group hug, please mention so in your review ;) ) ~CH]


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 ~ Don't Make Me Say It (3)

[**AN:** Super quick, the scene in my mind that helped inspire the ending comes from _The Patriot_. If you can figure out what scene it is and tell me, you will be fantastic and get a shout out in my next fic. Good luck! ~CH]

Criminal – Brittany Spears

The next few days were quiet ones. Lithia's cheek healed very quickly but left a faint pink scar. School had been canceled for the next few weeks. Lithia mainly hung out at home, keeping to herself but also interacting with others. She never actively sought to converse but would often be near someone. Greta was pretty much a permanent resident at the penthouse so Steve was a frequent visitor. The captain had grown quite chummy with the brash girl and had even tempered her wild nature. Thor and Loki continued to bunk with Tony. Loki had all but refused to leave Lithia just yet to return home. Thor felt his brother's agony in seeing the new depths of suffering in Lithia's eyes and delayed their departure.

Once, Lithia was sitting near Steve in the kitchen with the captain softly said, "Lithia, I've been through war. I can understand a lot of what you might have gone through if you want to talk."

"You remember everything about the war Steve?" Lithia asked slowly.

"Just about everything." Steve replied.

"The thing about Thanos was that he often observed the happenings of Earth… including the wars." Lithia explained. "And he got off by watching people suffer. You remember when you found out about the Holocaust?" Steve nodded. "I saw it. Everything. Clear as day." She said, leaving as soon as Steve stared at her, realizing what she meant.

Everything horrible in the universe Lithia now remembered vividly.

The people Lithia went to the most were Tony and Loki. During the day, Tony always found Lithia as his little shadow. They worked together on many projects during the day and Lithia had even started modified an Iron Man suit. "I going to call him D-Lux." She said, pulling back a white cloth to reveal a light metallic blue suit.

"Light blue?" Tony asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yea." Lithia replied. "It was one of the only colors you haven't used before. And, as such, I locked J.A.R.V.I.S. from allowing you to use it ever again."

"What'll it do that's different about D-Lux from the other suits?" Tony asked, looking at the seemingly normal Iron Man suit.

"It's a surprise." Lithia said with a laugh.

Tony held up his hands in mock surrender.

While Lithia was almost always at Tony's side, her nights stretched before her. Nightmare upon vicious nightmare kept her from sleep. Often times, her mind was screaming so loud that Loki heard the screams as if she were screaming in his ear. He had made a door between his room and Lithia's so he could go to her quickly and quietly. She never spoke of her nightmares but would curl herself into his arms and would fall back asleep.

"What would I do without you?" she asked once, her voice quiet and filled with sleep.

Her words made Loki think. He had come to care and treasure this mortal girl in his arms. Making sure she was asleep, Loki softly answered her question. "Without me, you would have a happy life without this sadness you now hold." He said. "But I would have an empty hole in my heart. I am a selfish god. As such, you will never be rid of me. Even if we can never be together, I will always love and watch over you my Lady Lithia… always…"

XXXX

"Loki, we must return to Asgard soon." Thor said a few days later.

"I won't leave her." Loki replied, looking out the window at Lithia playing with Tiny Hulk. "I won't."

"Brother, you know she will be in good hands while we are gone. Man of Iron and Captain of All Things America will look after her and she has more than proven that she can take care of herself." Thor said.

Loki remained silent, his face serious. "I understand Loki. You want to ensure that she is safe and the only way you feel you can is to always be with her but, brother, we shall return here again." Thor said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Loki bowed his head. He knew that Thor spoke the truth but he didn't want to leave Lithia. "Very well." Loki said quietly.

Thor nodded and left him. Loki regarded Lithia through the window. She was smiling as Tiny Hulk darted about, nipping at her fingers. It had been too long since he had seen her smile like that.

The next day Loki magicked all of Thor and his clothing for them to take back to Asgard. The other Avengers came to see them off but Loki's eyes remained on the shy figure of Lithia. Since being told of his departure, she had not spoken to him. Thor had said his goodbyes and was waiting for Loki. The mischief maker approached Lithia and stood before her. "Are you not even going to say goodbye?" he asked quietly.

Lithia remained silent and refused to meet his eyes. Loki sighed and gently pet her hair. "I shall miss you." He whispered and started walking toward Thor.

Lithia's head shot up. Loki had almost reached Thor. "I'll say anything!" she cried and ran to him, tears once again streaming from her eyes. "I'll say anything you want Loki!"

Loki turned just in time to catch her as she leapt into his arms. "Just please don't go. I'll say anything if you stay. I'll say anything except goodbye. Please Loki." She cried, making tears come to Loki's eyes as well. "Don't go."

"I'll come back." He said gently, trying to keep tears from chocking up his voice. "I swear I'll come back for you Lithia."

"Why don't I believe you?" Lithia sobbed.

"Believe me my Lady Lithia. I will come back for you." Loki said softly. "I will return for you. You have my word."

Lithia slowly pulled back, her eyes red-rimmed and traces of tears on her lower lips. Loki carefully wiped them away, a soft smile on his face. Lithia stepped back slowly, fighting back tears once again. As the Bifrost opened Loki's eyes remained on Lithia's face. She smiled and mouthed the words, '_I love you_' just as they were swept away in a blinding light.

~The End~

[**AN**: **IMORTANT INFORMATION CONTAINED BELOW**

I would just like to express my undying thanks to my closest and dearest fried GodlyJewel. I am fairly certain that this fic would suck so much if it had not been for her and her help. So patient did you listen when I had hit a block and so willingly did you give your advice when I could have gone multiple ways. I also thank you for taking a character I had created and writing her parts for me; GodlyJewel wrote the parts with Pepper and Greta speaking and moving. This fic would have fallen to the wayside had it not been for you. I must also express a sincere and heartfelt thanks to all my reviewers. Each new review, whether they be from a new person or a reoccurring commenter, made me smile and dance a little. I thank you all so much.

I don't know how many of you found closure in this story but this is the final chapter. However, I leave the unresolved fate up to you my readers and friends. I have started work on a sequel, _Finding A Voice. _If you wish it, I shall continue my work there and get that thing done ASAP. However, it will divulge less into set plot from the movies and more into my own imagination. I can promise certain things about Lithia shall be revealed in more depth. That is the only certainty. I cannot guarantee that things will be as fabulous as everyone seems to think that this fic is. But, if you wish for just an epilogue or something short to provide more closure, drop me a review or a PM. If I get 20 reviews asking either way, that is what shall be done and the final results shall be posted as a new chapter here. Do not hesitate for my interests are already turning away from Avengers and toward Middle Earth and I fear that those seeking more closure shall be sorely disappointed.

If you found the Greta parts most interesting, please check GodlyJewel out. She is a devoted author and has many fics that are a sheer joy to read. If you wish, you may also look at a few of my humble works. The older ones are less than standard but some are true gems.

Much thanks and forever your faithful servant ~CosmicHorse]


	26. Author's Note

[**Author's Note**:

Helllllooooooo everyone! Tis I, back once more. It seems majority has spoken and I shall continue my work on the sequel. As such, no epilogue since things must happen that would make an epilogue unnecessary. Sorry about that. However, to keep you all appeased, I'm going to give you a teaser from the first chapter of the sequel, _Finding a Voice_. Teehee, enjoy :)

Your most faithful servant ~CosmicHorse]

Chapter 1 ~ Without You (4)

What Have You Done? – Within Temptation Feat. Keith Caputo

Three months. It had been three months since Loki and Thor had returned to Asgard.

Only Thor had returned.

Even then, Tony didn't tell Lithia that the brother to Loki had come back. "I don't think she needs to know that Thor is back Pepper." Tony said, crossing his arms as they discussed what to tell Lithia.

"She's not a little girl anymore Tony." Pepper said. "She's graduated high school, works full time with the company and has started looking for an apartment with Greta."

"But she still has the hope that Reindeer Games will come back for her. What'll happen to her when she finds out only Thor came back?" Tony asked. "I won't let her retreat into herself again."

"Tony, give her more credit than that," Pepper replied. "Just think about this: what's gonna hurt more: the fact Loki didn't come back yet, or that you knew and didn't tell her?"

"What if he never comes back Pepper?" Tony asked. "Thor's come back three times already and he swears he'll come back every month."

"True, but I'm sure there's a reason Loki hasn't returned. You ever ask?" Pepper asked.

"Yes. Every time Thor comes back, I ask about him." Tony replied. "He always has an excuse. 'Loki's busy' 'Loki couldn't come this time' 'Loki was getting fitted for a dress'."

"Dress?"

Tony gave her a look that meant he was kidding. "But… you're right. I should tell her. Maybe when Point Break comes next time, Lithia can get him to confess why Lolo hasn't come back yet." He said, rubbing his brow.

"Good." Pepper smiled and walked over to Tony's side, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "You're really getting this father thing down."

Tony rolled his eyes but smiled. "Hey guys, we're back!" Lithia's sing-song voice called from the front door.

She and Greta entered and put down their shopping bags. At 19, both girls had really filled into their new found maturity. Lithia had graduated with the highest honors their high school could bestow and had decided to forgo college and just work for Tony's company. She was one of his top developers of cutting edge technology and had even developed bestselling devices that rivaled Tony's inventions. Greta had decided to become an interior designer for prisons and was currently attending school for it. Her and Steve's relationship had never really gone anywhere but neither denied their attraction to each other.

"How was the mall girls?" Tony asked, gearing up to talk with Lithia.

"Great!" Greta replied. "Wait til you see what we bought. Pepper, I think you're gonna love this skirt Lith practically forced me to buy."

"Ooo let me see." Pepper said, drawing Greta to the side.

"Lithia, can I talk with you?" Tony asked, gesturing to the balcony.

Lithia nodded and walked to the balcony. "What's up Dad?" she asked, hopping onto the railing.

Tony was quiet, trying to piece together how to tell her. "Dad…?" Lithia asked softly, concern laced in her voice.

"I have to tell you something but… but I don't want you to be hurt kiddo." Tony said softly.

"I'll be okay no matter what." Lithia said with a smile.

Tony nodded and inhaled. "Thor has come back." Tony said.

Lithia's smile dropped. "When?" she asked quickly.

"He's already gone. He'll be back next month." Tony replied.

"And…?" She started but trailed off. It hurt her to speak his name.

Tony shook his head. Lithia looked down and hopped down. She hugged Tony. "Thank you for telling me Dad. Can I see him next time he comes?" she asked.

"Of course kiddo." Tony said, hugging her back.

Lithia pulled back. "I'm … I'm gonna go for a run alright? I'll be back for dinner." She said, pulling back and heading in.

"Alright kiddo." Tony said, smiling lightly as she walked into her room.

Lithia changed, grabbed her jogging leash and took Tiny Hulk on a run. She relished the breeze flowing through her hair and the earth beneath her sneakers. She went to the graveyard and flopped down next to Molly's grave. This was one of the few places she found solace in silence and a brief freedom from Thanos' memories. Why had only Thor returned? Hadn't Loki promised he would come back for her? What was keeping him away? Lithia just stayed there for a few moments, contemplating those questions before jogging back.

~On Asgard about 3 months ago~

Loki was quietly sitting in his library, reading up on magic when a guard entered his rooms. "The Allfather wishes to speak with you my prince." He said with a bow.

Loki marked his book and set it on a side table. He rose and walked around the guard. Odin had been summoning him since their arrival from Midgard. Entering the throne room, he inclined his head in greeting. Odin sat on his throne, Frigga seated beside him and Thor at the base of the throne. Other council members were also gathers. This was no mere family gathering. Something was up. "Ah Loki." Odin said, rising. "It is a good day for Asgard."

Loki raised an eyebrow but waited for Odin to speak. "Our annual celebration is close at hand." Odin began. "Not only do we honor our ancestors, our harvest and our successes but we also welcome back a prodigal son." He smiled toward Loki. "We shall also celebrate a betrothal."

Both Thor and Loki were surprised. Neither had been spoken to about a marriage. "At the annual festival, I shall make the betrothal of the Valkyrie Lady Mistier to my son Prince Loki official." Odin announced, a large smile on his face.

Loki's face was a mixture of shock and anger. The councilmen left with quiet murmurs on their lips. Only Odin, Frigga, Thor and Loki remained. Thor could see that Loki's anger was bubbling under his silent, frozen exterior. "I understand that this is a shock to you—" Odin began but his words finally released the rage inside of Loki.

"A shock?! No Allfather, this is not a look of shock. This is a look of rage!" Loki shouted. "You knew I have Lady Lithia back on Midgard but you engage me to this Valkyrie against my will!"

"This has been arranged since the time of your birth." Odin replied. "How could I have allowed you to abandon this engagement for some mere mortal?"

"This being the same mortal that you entrusted defeating Thanos to!..." Loki said and a slight realization set in. "You did not expect her to survive did you?"

Odin remained silent.

"DID YOU?!" Loki shouted.

Again, Odin remained silent. Loki regarded the man he had once believed to be his father. "I will not marry the Valkyrie." Loki said and turned and walked out of the throne room.

Odin called for him to return but Loki ignored him. Instead he turned and shouted one of the few profanities he had heard Lithia shout, "Shut the fuck up!"

He summoned his belongings to his side, rendering them able to be carried easily by himself. He heard Thor's footsteps approaching from behind him. "Brother, I do not wish to hear Odin's argument from you." Loki said, heading toward the stables.

"I am not here to plead Father's case." Thor said, stepping in front of him. "He does not know the attachment you hold with Lithia and I do not believe he ever will. As such, I am going to help you reunite with Lady Lithia."

Loki was skeptical. "Why would you help me?" he asked, ducking into a horse's stall.

"Because I have seen the influence Lady Lithia has had on you Brother." Thor explained. "I will not lose you again to the darkness you were once in."

Loki nodded as he tacked up his horse. A loud commotion alerted him to one of the end stalls. Large as life and full of fire, Sleipnir burst from his gilded stall and trotted up to Thor. "It appears we do not journey alone." Thor said, mounting his horse.

Loki looked at Sleipnir and mounted his horse. Quickly, the three galloped to the Bifrost. Reaching the golden portal, Loki pulled his horse up short. "Brother, I cannot allow you to walk this path with me." He said, dismounting and approaching Sleipnir. "I have always been the prodigal son. You must keep your place in Odin's eye. If nothing else, when I return, I shall need a friend."

Thor nodded and held Loki's horse while the god and Sleipnir entered the Bifrost. "To Midgard then?" Heimdall asked, his unblinking eyes resting on Loki and Sleipnir.

"To Midgard." Loki said as he and Sleipnir stepped toward the portal.

Heimdall opened the portal, pulling Loki and Sleipnir into Midgard. "Good luck." He muttered, closing the portal.


End file.
